Rise of the Horde
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: An evil race is approaching Brawl, coming to take over. The Smashers are expecting an attack, but will it be the only one? Can the Smashers survive more than just an evil race, much less than an all-out war?  Contains DBZ-like Fights.
1. Master Hand's Announcement

'**Rise of the Horde' is the official sequel to S.O.G Brawlers. I hope you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, nor any of the games mentioned here.**

**Rise of the Horde**

**Chapter 1**

**Master Hand's Announcement**

* * *

Inside a deep, dark void, two black figures opened their eyes. They've been asleep for a long time, and recently, something woke them from their restful slumber. The two figures glanced at each other and had evil jagged grins.

"Ah, that was a peaceful slumber. I feel refreshed." One of the figures spoke in a female voice. It was almost bone-chilling to hear it.

"Yes, I agree. I say it's time we begin our conquest. This time that accursed Hero of Light will not stand in my way, and not one being will stand in my way." The other figure boomed. It raised a clawed black hand. A platform of black energy rose in front of the ruler. The female figure stepped up. Her red eyes glowed darkly and several smaller figures were created. They were humanoid figures.

"It's time for the Horde to conquer."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Mikee complained as he was hammering down a wooden plank with some nails.

"Geez, I never took you in as a whiner type. I thought Lucas was bad, but you're getting up there." Ness told Mikee. The young psychic used his psychic powers to give Mikee some more planks.

"Well, this side of the Mansion is almost done. We're close to finishing the expansions. Remember, Master Hand is doing us a favor by inviting more Smashers to come and participate in the fight. After this, we have to dig out the pool in the back, and finally we're done." Dawn reminded Mikee.

They continued hammering down planks for the rooftop of the expanded guest rooms. The Smashers inside arranged all the furniture, and Master Hand was busy with legal issues. Mikee would rather face the Meta head-on in a handicapped fight with the Meta having the advantage.

"After this is all done, we can have some alone time, right?" Dawn asked, ending her sentence with a wink to Mikee. He blushed a bit as he was hammering and hammered on his thumb. He yelled in pain and fell backwards, face-planting on the concrete. Dawn and Ness looked at them and he muttered, "Ow."

After several hours of hard work, they had the supposed pool next. Mikee walked on flat dirt with Meta Knight and Mario, who was equipped with some weird instrument. It was yellow with a steel nozzle. Behind Mario was a tank full of water, enough to fill Olympic sized swimming pools.

"This is the exact spot. The pool has to be rectangular in shape and about six feet deep" Meta Knight told Mikee and handed him a shovel. The Light warrior smirked and pushed away the tool as he walked around, making a line with his foot. The Star Warrior and the plumber looked in confusion as Mikee glowed. Four of the Power Orbs floated around him. They were Light, Fire, Thunder, and Earth. Mikee grabbed the Earth one. The other three went back into his body. As he absorbed Earth's powers, Mikee punched the ground and the entire ground shook. He fell in dust and jumped back out.

"Pool's done." Mikee told the two. That was basically all he had to do. From Meta Knight, Dawn and Samus were going to do the pool's interior, and Mario would use his gadget to fill up the pool with water. Besides, he just had to wait for Dawn and they would hopefully have their alone time.

* * *

The Light Warrior walked inside the Mansion, having the urge to simply explore. Ever since he came into the world of Brawl, he never had a chance to explore. The only rooms he was in were the infirmary, mess hall, and living room, where he slept recently. He was sure to get lost, and that's what he hoped for.

It has been two weeks since Ganondorf has been put down, and things have been really quiet lately. Master Hand was especially busy with something. Mikee hasn't seen the floating hand for a week. Crazy took his position and all he did was cackle in laughter and explode. The Smashers weren't that busy. R.O.B was though, as the robot usually mumbled something about finding the right part for some machine it was working on.

As Mikee explored, it reminded him of his old days back in his universe. He had a rough past, but he promised Dawn that he was going to leave his past behind him. They were both going to live in Brawl, and they were going to protect it from the Horde. Dawn, he was going to protect her with all his strength. He promised himself that.

For his random tour around the house, he found so many different rooms. On the first floor, there was a living room, mess hall, training room, the garden, and the different fields out there. On the second floor and up were the numerous rooms for the Smashers. There were about five floors, four for the guys and one floor exclusive for the women. The expansion they made was to expand both floors for the newcomers. It was very quiet and the hallways weren't that long, thanks to the expansion, limiting the distance.

_This Mansion is all the Smashers in one place. This is their current home away from their duties back in their universe. It must feel nice to take a break once in a while. They all get to return to their separate homes, unlike us._ Mikee thought and closed his eyes.

* * *

The other week, Mikee and Dawn went to Zelda to ask if she could sense their world's condition.

"Sure, I can do that." The princess replied and created a ball of fire in between her hands. Inside the red magic, there was space. It was zooming on numerous planets in search of Earth in Mikee's universe. Finally, it stopped at a horribly blackened planet. Mikee and Dawn gasped at the sight of it. There was a black atmosphere. It no longer had anything of blue skies or green land. Everything was simply black. Quickly, Zelda stopped the image and Dawn looked away, crying a bit. Mikee clenched his fist. He knew right then and there, it was the Horde's doing.

"I'm sorry." Zelda apologized, feeling bad about revealing the image.

"No, it's all right. We had to know. Thank you." Mikee thanked in those short words.

* * *

_It was weird though. Usually, whenever the Horde conquers, they eliminate the planet completely, but our Earth still remained as a black planet. I wonder what's going on there._ The Light Warrior thought and saw outside a window that Dawn was done. She looked happy to help, and that put a smile on Mikee's face. She was pretty beautiful to him with her long blue hair and blue eyes. It was no wonder why Kari chose her for him to love.

"Mikee, there you are!" Dawn told him as he came back outside to meet her. He looked at the pool, which was being filled up by Mario's gadget.

"So, we're done, where do we go?" Mikee asked.

"Well, we can walk around Smashville to see what they have. This time, we can finally be alone." She replied.

"I like that. Which way is Smashville?" Mikee asked the plumber.

"Unfortunately, you cannot leave without hearing the announcement. Master Hand is finally coming back with good news. You should stay." Meta Knight asked. Mikee looked at the sun which was already in the middle of the sky. It was only high noon. He looked over to Dawn, who nodded.

"Fine, we'll stay for the meeting, and then we'll go." Mikee stated.

* * *

It wasn't long after that everyone was inside the Meeting Room. It was a pretty long room with a steel table in the middle. Several windows were open for the fresh breeze that blew through. All thirty-four of the Smashers awaited Master Hand. Dawn was sitting near the edge while Mikee stood against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. This kind of stuff bored Mikee, and he was close to dozing off until there was a sinister laughter. Master Hand floated in after clearing his throat.

"I apologize; I had something in my throat. Now, the reason for this meeting is all of the good news. First off, the tourneys have resumed for all Smashers, which means Brawls will resume for everyone." Master Hand announced. The Smashers cheered and some groaned. Mikee and Dawn looked at each other and shrugged.

"The next piece of good news is that we're welcoming some new Smashers to participate in our tourneys. I've been gone, visiting different dimensions in search of new Smashers, and I have found several new ones. Even two of the new Smashers are standing at the end of the room as we speak." The disembodied hand spoke and all the Smashers looked at Mikee and Dawn, who looked surprised, as if everyone would burst out yelling, "Surprise!"

"Huh?" They both spoke in unison as everyone started applauding.

"It wasn't that easy, but Mikee Aeros and Dawn Raiga are official Smashers for the Super Smash Bros. That is, if they're willing to accept." Master Hand asked. With that said, all the Smasher's eyes focused on them. The two of them sweat-dropped at all the stares. The both of them agreed. All of the Smashers cheered and Master Hand quieted everyone.

"Very well; Next up on the list is that the tourney will be broadcasted all around Brawl, including the linked worlds. Everyone will see the Brawl matches, and they expect the best fights Brawl can offer. Thank you for your time." Master Hand told them and vanished.

The concept of 'linked worlds' bugged Mikee a bit. Link brought it up during their conversation about the Horde's dangers. When the warrior thought about linked worlds, he thought of a massive planet full of life. Was Brawl more important than he realized? He would have to ask later.

From what he was thinking, the Horde conquered planets mainly to absorb the Black Energy each universe had. The linked worlds bothered Mikee to an extent. From what he guesses, if Brawl was somehow linked to different universes, then if the Horde conquered here, they would be unstoppable.

"Mikee, are you all right?" Dawn asked, noticing his concentration. He shook his head of recent thoughts and looked at her.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Mikee told her. She wasn't convinced at all, but she just gave him a smile. They headed for Smashville to finally spend time together. They were walking through the forest that was before the small city.

* * *

"So, what do you know about these Brawls?" Dawn asked Mikee, breaking the silence.

"Not much, since I lost my first Brawl last time. Basically, a Brawl is simply a fight on a random stage. There's a field around the area from top to bottom almost like a sphere. If you get knocked into the field and touch it, you're KO'ed. In a Brawl, you're limited to using some attacks, like punches, kicks, throws, and some special attacks. Each person has a damage meter, and it increases with every hit. The higher it is, the farther you're launched. There's also an item called a Smash Ball that grants a user the Final Smash, which is usually an all-out attack. It's pretty fun, but there's still a lot to learn from Brawls. I just wish there wasn't a limit to the fights." Mikee explained.

"Wait, you lost your first Brawl?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was against Pit, Marth, and Wolf. Marth finished me off at the last moment after I felt my first Final Smash. It was such a rush of energy, like if nothing could stop me. It felt like Perfect Mode all over again." Mikee described.

"Wow, sounds like it was a tough battle." She asked and looked up ahead.

"Is that Smashville?" Dawn asked. Mikee looked and saw the small city. The sun was starting to set, meaning they didn't have much time. They ran to Smashville and looked around together, enjoying the sights. As they went down a street, they saw a noticeable burger joint. It was noticeable because the place had King Dedede and Wario's heads on the sign.

'Smash Burgers! Now Open!'

Both Mikee and Dawn looked at each other and saw the place was almost packed with people eating burgers. They both entered the establishment. As they went in, a Kirby-shaped figure came to them. It was a Waddle-Dee, as they knew they were loyal servants to Dedede.

"Welcome to Smash Burgers! Home of the Joint Deluxe! Can I get you a table?" The Waddle-Dee asked. Before Mikee could answer, they heard laughter. From a pair of white double-doors, King Dedede came out, looking at them.

"Oh, this is very cute! The both of you on your official date! I never thought I'd see the day where Mikee took his first step in becoming a man!" The penguin king stated, making Dawn blush.

"We just want a table. Is that too much to ask?" Mikee asked, trying not to turn red himself.

"Fine. Dip, get these two lovebirds a fantastic table. You know, one with a good view, the good stuff!" Dedede told the Waddle-Dee waiter.

"As you wish, your Majesty." The waiter stated and the two warriors followed with a vein pulsing from Mikee's forehead. They sat in a two person booth with a view of the city streets, just like Dedede promised.

"So, your name is Dip?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, all Waddle-Dee names have D in front. The Majesty said this meal is free for the both of you. What would you like to order?" Dip asked.

In the sky, there was an odd shape of a bird. It was a bird, but it was white with rainbow tips on the edge of its wings and tail, a drill-shaped beak, and red eyes. In its vision, it zoomed in on the two warriors. Its mission was to watch them, and alert when it was time to strike. That was the Auroros's mission. It didn't matter where they would go, its mission was simply to spy their every moment.

* * *

Back at the Mansion, Mario was relaxing at his favorite spot next to the tree, looking at the city of Smashville. Last time he was here, it was with Princess Peach. After they relaxed, Mikee showed up and started the whole adventure they went through. The plumber recalled all the fights they did, including the Meta, which got the plumber thinking. After the robot was slain, where was it? When they fled while Mikee and Link were fighting Ganon, he remembered seeing the two pieces fall into the ocean along with the Isle of the Ancients. Mario had a smile on his face. He was glad the robot was gone. It was another threat wiped out of Brawl.

"Oh Mario!" Peach called out to Mario. The plumber got up and looked at the princess.

"What's the matter, princess?" The plumber asked.

"Master Hand is asking you if you can find Mikee and Dawn. He never explained to them about the upcoming Brawls for them." Peach explained. Mario tipped his hat to the princess.

"Okey-dokey then. I'll find them." Mario told the princess and took off to find them. Princess Peach smiled and went back inside the Mansion. The first Brawl was going to take place, and Master Hand never told Mikee and Dawn about it…

Because the first Brawl scheduled is Mikee Vs. Dawn.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Anyway, not that impressive if you ask me.**

**So, in this chapter, if you haven't guessed, we start to dig into things. Mikee is questioning about the linked worlds, someone is spying on them, and the Mansion expanded. **

**Now, with the Brawls set up, things are about to get really interesting. **

**What I promise in this story is all the things I screwed up in during Brawlers. I'll get out all my points here.**

**In Brawlers, as Foxpilot pointed out, the plot seemed to have a DBZ plot to it. Power Orbs, DBZ-style fights, and other things. This time around, I'm changing it up a bit to be more of Brawl-style fights with damage meters and Smash attacks. **

**What I also noticed is that I gave Mikee and Link too much screen time. It seemed to be centered around them, and I barely gave Master Hand time too. Yeah, this chapter seems to be Mikee-centered, but we needed to hear his thoughts, as well as Mikee and Dawn's 'date'. **

**Last thing was that I barely expressed the love between the Smashers. There was hardly any romance between anyone, and it was mainly MikeeXDawn in Brawlers.**

**All of that is going to change.**

**The only bad part is that I want to do a re-write of Brawlers so I could fix my mistakes as Foxpilot pointed out, but ROTH is centered on everything that already happened. If I change Brawlers, I have to change ROTH. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and look forward to the Brawl, if Mikee and Dawn don't have anything to say about it.**

** Music That Inspired Me. Foxpilot gave me this idea of adding music themes. Tell me if you like. If not, I'll remove it from future chapters.**

**Opening Theme- Infinity World! (DBZ Opening)**

**Dark Figures- Magic Melody (DHT, provided by shadowrosedragon Thanks!)**

**Working/House Exploration- Super Smash Bros Main Theme (SSBB Music)**

**Meeting – Wigglytuff's Guild (PMD: Explorers of Sky)**

**Planet of Black – The Power of Darkness (PMD: Explorers of Sky)**

**Smashville – Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

**A Date? – (I need some help with this one.)**

**Mario's Relaxation- Peach's Castle Theme (New Super Mario Bros Wii Music.)**

**Ending Theme- Yeah! Break! Care! Break! (DBZ Kai Ending in English)**

**~PerfectPhoenix.**


	2. To Brawl or Not

**The usual stuff now. Funny, I don't have anything to say. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of its affiliates. I only own SO.G and all of my OC's. **

**Chapter 2**

**To Brawl or Not**

* * *

Master Hand was floating in his office room. It was true that he went out to the other worlds, but now Brawl was in more danger than ever. Master Hand was worried about the Horde threat coming, but there was something else. During his short travels, there were rumors of planets turning black. It mainly came from Samus's universe, since they go across the galaxies. The Galactic Federation has reported that different universes have been hit with the 'Black Atmosphere.' Reports say on the ground that everything is a barren wasteland. There was no water, no life, just blackness. Princess Zelda came in the other day telling him that Mikee's planet was blackened as well.

When the Hylian Princess showed him the planet, it was completely different from the other rumored planets. The atmospheres were black, but this one was a deep shade of purple. It looked a bit different than described by the rumors, but they were just rumors, right? Master Hand paced around a bit. The creator just released the bonds on the Smashers for their powers in the case of something like Tabuu. Luckily, he did so when the Meta came in and they were able to stop them. He was pleased, but why did he feel this uneasy feeling?

* * *

Mario ran onward towards Smashville, trying to hurry. He didn't hear who was fighting, but this was the opening match! This match was extremely important to the reputation of the Smashers. In an opening match, everyone watches it and rate the match depending on the fight. If the fight was great, then the fame would spread. People would watch and even bet on it, and the Mansion gets all the proceeds. It was a fun time to watch too. Last year, it was the plumber himself against the newcomer, Meta Knight, and even though Mario lost, the Mansion received about fifty-thousand coins. Mario had to hurry, the match started in half an hour.

"That was surely a weird time." Dawn complimented, reminding Mikee about the dinner. They were walking in Smashville Park, nearby a lake.

"Weird doesn't describe it. I wonder what made Wario and Dedede team up and make a burger joint. Oh well, it's probably for the best." Mikee said as they stood looking at the lake. The sun was now setting, reflecting off the water as a beautiful reflection. They both looked at it and stopped walking. The breeze seemed to soften for them, and everything went quiet. Mikee and Dawn looked at each other and both blushed, as Mikee leaned in.

"Mikee, Dawn, I finally found you!" Mario called out, making Dawn turn and Mikee missing, falling face-flat on the ground.

"Mario, what's wrong?" She asked as Mikee got back up, dusting himself off as one of his veins appeared again.

"The first Brawl is about to begin, and all Smashers are required to attend. We have to hurry and hear who's fighting!" The plumber explained. Mikee muttered some words.

"Well, we better hurry then! Mikee, let's get going!" Dawn told him. As they took off, Mikee looked blankly and took out the Power Orb of Light. He vanished and so did Mario and Dawn. The next thing, they appeared at the Mansion. They both looked at Mikee, who said, "Shadow Warp."

"Oh, then why didn't you use it before when we were walking through the forest?" Dawn asked.

"Complicated, because I had no idea what Smashville looked like. If I warped wrong, we could have ended up in a wall or worse. Besides, it takes some of my energy out of me warping more than myself, even with a Power Orb." He explained.

"Let's go inside. I bet Master Hand is waiting for us!" Mario reminded the two and they ran inside. They had to go inside the Training Room to meet the Smashers there. From there, the Mid-Air Stadium awaited. All of the Smashers were there, except for Wario and Dedede. They were probably late or skipping the match.

"Hey everyone." Master Hand popped in, surprising everyone. All attention went towards the hand. Things were a bit quiet for everyone, and this confused Mikee and Dawn.

"Last time we were here, which was about six months ago, we started a tourney on our own, and that time, Tabuu happened. With the Horde threat, we think they'll attack us like Tabuu's minions did." Link told the two newcomers. That just made the both of them very confused. Mikee just noticed everyone's depression and stepped up.

"Look, I have no idea what happened back then, or what happened originally before we came, but hey, I'm learning to forget about the past. Now, let's just get up there and make that crowd happy about us!" Mikee told everyone. They looked at each other and nodded.

"For the two Smashers fighting this time, it is going to be…" Master Hand spoke, getting everyone's attention once more.

"Mikee and Dawn."

"WHAT?" They both yelled, shocked at the decision. All the Smashers gasped and looked at them.

"No, there's no way I'm fighting Dawn in a match!" Mikee protested, swinging his hand around.

"The crowd out there has heard about everyone's heroics, especially about you and Dawn. Mikee with your Perfect Mode Final Smash, and Dawn with her Dark Finisher Final Smash. This is the match that crowd has been waiting for. We would have let a newcomer face off against Meta Knight, but no one came, and it came down to it that the newcomers fight." Master Hand reported until they saw a glow coming from Mikee. His signs were appearing, and he looked mad.

"Look, I'm not hurting Dawn, and if you think I'm going to go out there without a fight, you're wrong!" He yelled. The Smashers looked worried and all got ready.

"Mikee, wait." Dawn told him. She looked at the disembodied hand.

"It's a Brawl match, right?" Dawn asked.

"Right." Master Hand replied. Mikee didn't cut off his energy yet.

"So, if anyone got into a fight during a Brawl match, there won't be any physical harm done to the Smashers?" Dawn asked.

"Of course not. That only happens during a No-Limit Fight." The hand told her. She smiled and looked at Mikee.

"See, there's nothing wrong with this kind of fight, Mikee. It's all right." She told him, who still concentrated energy, ready to blast anything in his way. Mikee growled a bit, and was still unsure. He sighed and walked towards the teleportation room, powering down as he walked. His glance was still angry, but he seemed like if it was painful. Dawn sighed and got a couple of good lucks from the Smashers, although many were quiet. It was the children wishing her luck.

"Okay, the match begins in ten minutes. We'll all be watching and depending on this match for Brawl to begin this year. Tell Mikee that we're sorry it had to come to this." Master Hand said as the Smashers all walked out.

* * *

Mikee walked into the teleportation room, calming down a bit, but not before punching a dent in the wall. He was furious at the tournament, and he was beginning to have doubts about being a Smasher. If it meant only to fight comrades, then he was beginning to quit being here.

"Mikee? Are you okay?" He heard Dawn ask as she entered the teleportation room. He sighed and held his head.

"No, I'm not. I can't fight you Dawn. It's not right at all." He said.

"Mikee, there won't be any harm done. It's just a fight-"

"Just a fight? Dawn, it's almost the real thing. I wouldn't care if it were virtual reality! It still looks and feels the same. I would never harm those I care about the most." He said, turning around. Dawn was surprised at his persistency. She knew Mikee would care, but not to this extent. Of course they both liked each other, but there was something else.

"Mikee, what if the Shadow Queen took me over?" Dawn asked. Before she could continue, the air seemed to stiffen somehow. Mikee turned around and looked serious.

"Shut it. I don't ever want to think of that, especially since last time, Kari was taken by that being's clutches. I had to face that decision of saving the world or sparing her life, and that tore me apart. I never want to face that decision again. That's why I'm going to end the Queen's life before she could do that." Mikee told her.

She remembered that time so long ago. After that battle, and that he performed a miracle that separated the both of them, he wasn't the same person. He used to love fighting and getting stronger, but now, he was reluctant in doing so. Even now, Mikee was different in a way. His eyes though reflected a lot of pain. Dawn had forgotten that he went through so much in his life. This just wasn't helping at all for the warrior.

_Mikee, I can see it in your eyes. All that pain in there, all the mistakes you've done. I wish I could help you, and that's why I'm joining the Smashers. I want to become stronger so that I can try to return you back to your former self. _Dawn thought and looked down. The crowd above them started to roar. Mikee's fist clenched as he looked at the teleporter. The match started in three minutes. His gaze went towards Dawn's eyes and he shook his head.

"Fine. I'll fight, but I'm not doing it for the crowd or the Smashers. I'm doing it for you." He told her and went to the teleport machine, getting ready to enter the Mid-Air Stadium. Dawn looked happy, but something bothered her. He gave off a different vibe as he stated he wasn't doing this for the Smashers. It was sort of dark, but she couldn't describe it.

The crowd cheered on as two minutes remained for the long-awaited match to begin. All the Smashers were sitting together in a special viewing platform close to the arena. Some of them had nervous expressions. Master Hand was sitting, or floating, with them as well.

"Sir, was it really necessary for Mikee to face against Dawn for this match? Couldn't you have stopped it?" Meta Knight asked the creator of Brawl.

"…No, I couldn't. If we would have changed the match, the people of Brawl would start to dislike us. They would start being hateful to Mikee and Dawn for not going on with their favorite match." Master Hand explained and clenched his hand into a fist. The Star Warrior could tell that Master Hand was stressed about it.

_Well, I could have stopped it and explained to them, but I have my own reasons for this match._ Master Hand thought as the crowd gasped. Everyone looked up and saw Mikee's trophy being thrown in. It glowed and Mikee was out, getting in a battle position. The crowd roared at his appearance. The Smashers smiled and saw another glow. Dawn jumped in, ready to fight too. The crowd also cheered and there were some wolf whistles as well. The two new Smashers looked at each other and prepared for battle. Their battle began as Master Hand floated up, saying, "Ready…GO!"

* * *

Mikee and Dawn both dashed at each other. The Light element went into a slide, but Dawn expected this and pulled off a side-step dodge. Mikee missed her and was grabbed. She threw him into the ground and hit him with her Side Smash, giving him at least 17% damage. Mikee recovered and charged again with the slide, hitting her and increasing her damage meter by six. He charged up a Shine Buster, but Dawn was too quick and punched him three times in succession. She tried a Smash, but Mikee jumped over her and drill kicked her and using his Rapid Buster on her and finally smashing her with a Sunburst. Her damage meter was now at 49% while Mikee was at 24%.

Dawn recovered quickly, but saw Mikee fire his Shine Buster. She quickly used her Down-B move, Shield of Darkness, absorbing it and her damage decreased by 10%. Mikee clashed his fists together and charged at Dawn using Aeros Dash, but his attack was stopped by her Dark Beam, which both attacks were canceled out. He dashed at Dawn while she was charging up her side smash and hit him good, increasing his damage to 58%. She rushed in and hit him with her Up-Smash, sending him in the air at 70%. Mikee recovered and as Dawn jumped up, he hammer-fisted her back down. As she rolled from another one of Mikee's drill kicks, she smashed him aside with her side-smash. Mikee was launched off the platform. He wasn't far from the edge and he double-jumped to the stage. Dawn was at 52% while Mikee was still at 70%.

Suddenly, the crowd gasped and both of them saw the Smash Ball appear, floating around the stadium. Mikee and Dawn both jumped for it, until Dawn meteor-smashed Mikee down onto the floor (89%, Mikee) and hit the Smash Ball with her Spiraling Uppercut, but it merely floated away after hit. Mikee charged up a Shine Buster to full power and contained it. His fists were glowing as a result. He dashed towards the spot where Dawn was going to land and grabbed her. He threw her backwards (60%, Dawn) and ran for the Smash Ball until he was hit by a Dark Burst by Dawn, launching him off the stage (97%, Mikee.) The Smash Ball floated off-stage towards Mikee as Dawn reached for it, jumping off the stage.

Everyone stood up and so did the Smashers, seeing the situation. The Smash Ball was within Dawn's grasp and if she got it and timed it right, she could end him, but if Mikee used his hammer-fist and meteor-smashed Dawn, he would win. Right now, it could go either way.

The Smash Ball was obtained and Dawn was glowing as Mikee swung with his hammer-fist. She mid-air dodged and activated it, ramming Mikee towards the center of the stadium. She slammed Mikee with many Dark attacks as she yelled, "Dark Finisher!" Mikee's damage was increasing from 97, 103, 114, 128, and as Dawn smashed him with the final strike, his damage was ended at 137%. He crashed into the barrier and vanished in a bright explosion, ending the match. The crowd roared even louder than before as the Smashers cheered too. Dawn smiled and waved to the crowd as music played.

* * *

Mikee appeared in the Teleport room, looking pleased. He was actually happy that Dawn won. It meant to him that there was a lot of training he had to do about Brawls. She already figured out how to dodge, unlike him. He had to learn more about Brawls soon enough. Right now, he had to figure out how to restrain him self from beating up anyone who teased about his loss to a girl.

"Congratulations Dawn! That was amazing what you did!" The Smashers told her at the dinner table. She was happy, and so was Mikee. They sat across from each other, not eating since they already ate. As Dawn talked to the others, Meta Knight went to talk with Mikee.

"You did a good job out there too." The Star Warrior told him.

"I guess. At least no one is making fun of me for the loss." Mikee told the knight.

"You handle it pretty well though." Ike told him as well, "If I lost, I would be fuming at everyone and threatening to use Ragnell."

"Thanks. I still have to train tomorrow about this loss though. Even though I'm handling the loss, I won't let it slide." He said and got up, leaving the dinner table to get some peace. He went to the training room instead as he charged up his energy. Besides, he preferred real fights over the limits of Brawl. Several sandbags appeared and Mikee vanished, slamming each one around at high speeds.

What he didn't see was Lucas watching him train. The young psychic watched the Light Warrior slam around the Sandbags like if they were nothing. After grouping them in one spot, the warrior fired a beam from his palm and the Sandbags hit the window that Lucas was peeking through. He made a whimpering sound and ducked in fear of being discovered. He ran off as Mikee continued to beat them around. He didn't notice Lucas at all.

As for the Smashers, everyone was getting some sleep, except for Lucas, who was in the kitchen looking out at the starry night sky. The young boy couldn't sleep like everyone else. He felt something dark coming ahead and he was frightened by it. His PSI powers could sense it as well. It was dark and cold, yet vicious. Lucas remembered what happened during Subspace. He couldn't defend Ness from Wario and the Dark Cannon. He was afraid that he would lose Ness, just like the rest of his family.

Lucas was inspired lately by Mikee and his story; how he killed off his friends, how he overcame the evils in him. What drove him to fight other than Dawn? Lucas knew Dawn was able to protect herself in the case of a major battle, but what else did Mikee fight for? He had no connection to the Smashers and yet he fought. The young psychic had to know.

Mikee stopped with the Sandbags as he was focusing his energy. The four Power Orbs were out of him. He continued to focus more energy as he yelled and exploded in energy. He was in Perfect Mode somehow, without the use of the Power Orbs. He was cackling in static electricity and he was in pain until he powered down, collapsing on the floor. Luckily, the walls were soundproof, so no one could hear him. _Damn, I was so close this time!_ Mikee thought and slammed his hands on the ground, forcing himself up. He tried again, but couldn't unleash the needed energy and fell down again.

_I have to continue to train. If I don't learn how to use Perfect Mode without the use of the Power Orbs, then I won't be stronger at all. I have to train harder!_ Mikee thought and collapsed on the floor, knocked out.

* * *

Just outside the Mansion, four figures were standing in the trees. They were looking towards the Mansion, feeling the recent energy bursts. The four figures vanished, after another Auroros flew away after the four figures vanished. The metal bird flew into a small dark portal towards something green as the portal closed.

The four figures appeared within the dark void where the two dark figures were. They looked at them with their evil grins.

"So, did you feel his energy?" The female voice asked.

"Yes my queen. It seems as if he's trying to unleash his Perfect Mode without the Power Orbs." One of the four figures reported while knelling down on the dark platform.

"I see. How about the girl?" The female asked.

"She was asleep as well as the other Smashers. We also sensed a simple bird, but that was it. Nothing else to report." Another figure reported.

"I am becoming impatient with waiting and spying. I say we attack now while Mikee is weak!" The third figure reported.

"No, we must wait for the right moment. Meanwhile, one group will watch on the Creator of that world. He is growing very suspicious of our presence. When the time comes, you will eliminate him as well. Once he's eliminated, Ganondorf will return as well, and we'll be ready to strike." The Shadow King told them. The four figures nodded and vanished inside the portal that took them to Brawl.

* * *

**Well, this is it!**

**Anyway, I hope the Brawl fight was pretty decent. Mikee was beaten by Dawn. People are spying on them, and next chapter will have some more fights, Brawl and DBZ style. **

**Music**

**Opening: Infinity World (DBZ Infinity World opening)**

**Master Hand's Thoughts: Power Hungry Fool (Fire Emblem, SSBB)**

**Master Hand's Match: Adventure Map (Subspace Emissary) Super Smash Bros Brawl Music**

**Inside the Teleport Room: Midna's Desperate Hour (Super Smash Bros Music)**

**Mikee Vs Dawn Brawl: Battlefield**

**Dawn's Victory: Main Theme (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

**Mikee's Training: K.K Condor (Animal Crossing, SSBB Music)**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	3. Caught! Smashers Vs Horde Commandos

**You won't believe the things I had to do, and that I went through a lot. First off, I had a slight obsession with making sprites, and I have been having a ton of fun. My videos though, stunk. I broke off video-making, and I'm busy making the sprites, since I plan to make S.O.G Brawlers, Rise of the Horde, and my third sprite series that I want to make. **

**Secondly, I had this chapter done. It was perfect, and then the computer glitches on me. The whole document was gone, and I gave up on it. You should have seen how mad I was.**

**Anyway, this is the next chapter of ROTH!**

**[Music Title – Band, other.]**

**Chapter 3**

**Caught!**

**Smashers Vs Horde Commandos!**

* * *

[Morning – Naruto Soundtrack]It was yet another peaceful day at the Smash Mansion. Fox was in the hangar making sure his fighter jet, the Arwing, was in top form. The leader of StarFox was going to do some combat practice with Falco. It has been a while since hr piloted the Arwing. During the events of Tabuu, it took a couple of hits, and he only used it to get Mikee to the Isle of the Ancients once. Master Hand announced about the Brawl matches for today, and for once, he wasn't in a match. Mikee and Dawn though, both had Brawls. It wasn't against each other, but against several others, almost booking up the entire day. The fox pilot laughed as he remembered Mikee's reaction. That Light Warrior ran outside and exploded in energy as he shot beams into the sky. It took a lot of the Smashers to calm him down.

[Menu 1 (Melee) – Super Smash Bros Brawl] Pikachu, Mario, and Bowser were in the Training Field outside with Mikee, who looked ready. He tossed up the Power Orb of Light up and caught it. "So, the three of you want to train with the Burst Mode?" Mikee asked.

"Yes, but we would like to know more about it too." Mario asked. Mikee smiled and caught the Power Orb of Light again.

"The Burst Mode varies with each fighter from my universe. For people like Dawn and I, we can use the Burst Mode with the additional strength of a Power Orb, like how I used the Power Orb of Fire when I fought the Meta, remember?" Mikee asked.

Mario remembered that scene when he was able to deflect the Meta's blast from Princess Zelda. His entire body was covered in flames, and he was able to use Fire-based attacks like Charizard or Samus's Flare Beam.

"There are also some in my universe who were able to ascend by simple willpower. The three of you could do so. What I also noticed is that the Burst Mode affects those who can transform. Bowser is the only exception. Mario can use different items to transform while Pikachu can 'evolve' as Red put it. Me, I've been training on using Burst without the help of the Power Orbs, and you saw the result." Mikee told them, reminding Pikachu when the Meta used Perfect Mode and Mikee used Burst.

"What about the Perfect Mode? It does seem to have a ton more strength than a Burst Mode, and has anyone gone Perfect without the Power Orbs?" Bowser asked, having ideas of a Perfect Mode Koopa King. Mikee was silent for a moment.

"The Perfect Mode is around the same as a Burst Mode, but it uses all eight of the Power Orb's elements. It cannot be obtained without the Power Orbs, since as Perfect Mode, you have no weakness." He said. Mikee knew that wasn't true, since he was training recently on trying to ascend to Perfect, even bypassing the Burst Mode.

"Darn it. Should we start training then?" Mario asked. Pikachu nodded and charged electricity.

"Why not? I have at least five minutes before my Brawl against Olimar." He told them and transformed to Burst Mode with the Power Orb of Light. Pikachu transformed to Volt Pikachu and rammed Mikee away. Mario and Bowser both transformed and charged at each other.

"WAIT!" Mikee yelled and stopped the match almost instantly. They all looked as Mikee stared at Mario. His Super Mario transformation was glowing, but it wasn't exactly vibrant.

"Mario, that's not a full Burst Mode transformation." The Light Warrior told Mario.

"Excuse me? I use it by willpower!" The plumber argued. Mikee shook his head.

"A Burst Mode transformation is always vibrant when used. Pikachu and Bowser shine, but you're pretty dim when it comes to shining. It means that something is bothering you." He explained. Mario looked confused as Mikee powered down. It was time for his Brawl.

"I'll train with you guys later. This Brawl should be easy." Mikee told them and warped away. The three others powered down and separated as Mario thought about Mikee's statement. Before, he said it was a Burst Mode transformation, but now it wasn't complete? That didn't make sense to him. He heard jet engines as the plumber saw two Arwings in the sky, flying away from the Mansion. He knew Fox and Falco probably went for training. The plumber shook his head and went inside the Mansion to see the screens inside the Mansion displaying Mikee and Olimar's match. He didn't want to pay attention until he heard Mikee yell, "IT BURNS!"

The plumber ran to the closest screen in the living room as he saw Mikee running around the Castle Siege stage with several red Pikmin causing fiery damage as he jumped off the edge, making Olimar the winner. Everyone broke into laughter and so did Mario. Next thing you would know, Mikee gets KO'ed by Jigglypuff, and that would be a riot.

* * *

[Fountain of Dreams – Super Smash Bros Melee] Everyone was in the Mess Hall enjoying lunch. Mikee was asleep on his table when Dawn came to him and he woke up. She looked a bit tired too, and she sat down with her lunch.

"Dawn…these Brawls…they're going to kill me…" Mikee moaned and fell asleep again.

"Actually, they're pretty fun in my opinion." She said with a smile.

"I was defeated by some astronaut person who throws plants. I was burned, literally." Mikee muttered.

"Well, we actually have a half-hour break after your Brawl with Luigi and my Brawl with Peach, so that would be pretty good in our opinion." Dawn reminded him.

"Meh, it's only a half-hour of sleep and relaxation before I get owned again." He muttered. She sighed and smiled, since it looked like he was having fun doing this.

Mario looked at the exhausted Mikee and laughed. He had a match against Sonic soon enough, and just the sight of Mikee exhausted reminded the plumber of Meta Knight's exhaustion during the first days of Brawl. Mario's thoughts resumed on the Burst Mode again, and that got him thinking since then. He remembered his drive to protect Peach from Bowser, but now the Koopa King was on their side, and he promised Mario that he wouldn't try to go after Peach. Could his switching sides mess up the Burst Mode?

"ATTENTION! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" R.O.B told them, bursting into the room. Everyone looked at the robot.

"WITH ASSISTANCE BY EVERYBODY, THE TRANS-DIMENSIONAL AMPLIFIER CROSSER IS NOW COMPLETE!" The robot reported. The Smashers cheered and Mikee shrugged. He was never going to be up-to-date with the Smashers.

"It's a device the Smashers have been working on. It was able to open a wormhole though space to cross the dimensions to get the new recruits." Dawn explained to him.

"And you know this how?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm social and that I ask around." She told him while sticking her tongue at him. He laughed a bit and just looked at all the Smashers. They looked excited and happy. He knew they had friends in their separate worlds and that they could be coming here to join in their Brawls. That got Mikee thinking of all his friends that were taken by his-no, Ganondorf's control. He just relaxed and had to hide his sadness. Mikee promised Dawn he wasn't going to dwell on the past.

"MY ANALYSIS COMPUTES THAT A GROUP WILL CROSS OVER AND FIND THE SELECTED BEINGS. THE T.D.A.C REQUIRES TWENTY-FOUR HOURS TO CHARGE SO THAT THE GROUP CAN CROSS." R.O.B reported once more. Now, the decision remained on who was going to find the new members? Everyone was excited for it now as R.O.B left them to chat.

"Isn't it going to be cool that more Smashers will be joining?" Dawn asked Mikee.

"Yeah, I expect to see competition when it comes to Brawl matches." Mikee said and got up. His match with Luigi was coming up, and he had to get ready for the green plumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, R.O.B was in the Halberd fixing a device inside the cockpit of the ship. It was a complicated set of machinery, and inside of it were seven Crystal Stars! Mario and Luigi along with Peach were kind enough to let R.O.B use it to power the T.D.A.C, and the robot was proud that it powered the machine.

"STATUS OF BATTERY LIFE: TEN PERCENT AND RISING." He said as he read the power status.

"Oh, well we better prevent it." A voice told the robot and the next thing was a flash of lightning and the robot shut down.

* * *

[Battle in the Base – SSBB Music] Fox and Falco were still combat training in the skies around the former Isle of the Ancients. Both of them were still going at it when there was a sudden blip on their radars. It was a distress signal coming from the Mansion.

"Hey Fox, are you getting what I'm getting here?" Falco asked via radio.

"Yeah, R.O.B sent his distress signal. We better check it out. Let's go!" Fox told him and boosted toward the Mansion. Falco followed behind his leader and they were near the Mansion. Fox saw five black figures dashing away. They were holding something shiny in their hands.

"Falco, go see what's up, and send some Smashers to my position. I think I know what happened." Fox ordered.

"Got it, and good luck!" Falco said and deployed from his Arwing to the ground as the Arwing automatically flew back to the hangar. Fox made a sharp U-shaped turn and flew towards the five figures. He opened fire, but the five separated in a flash and one of them leaped up. Fox pulled up and then felt a shock go through the systems. The panels were cackling with electricity as Fox ejected automatically and the Arwing flew back to the Mansion. He was going to land in trees.

Falco dashed to the Halberd to see the distress signal, and it was coming from a cackling R.O.B. The T.D.A.C was missing its Crystal Star! The bird pilot ran to the Mansion, hurrying because they took the power source to their dimension crosser.

Fox landed safely and jumped back on the ground. He wasn't far from the Mansion, and the pilot had to find those who shocked his ship. Fox dashed around the woods and he activated his codec.

"Fox, someone attacked R.O.B and stole a Crystal Star!" Falco reported.

"What? I lost them because one of them hit my ship with some kind of electric pulse, probably an EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse.)"

"Well, Mario and some others are coming your way. Mikee is still busy with his Brawl though if he wanted to help. I'll be there as soon as I can after I get R.O.B some help!" Falco told him.

"Sure, roger out!" Fox told him and kept running. His scanner reported that they were just up ahead. As he ran, there was a fast black figure and a flash of fire. He was sent hurtling in the air as he realized that a fire blast hit him head-on. Fox hit the ground burned a bit. The one that hit him charged up another one, which was a bright white orb full of fiery energy. The figure fired it again.

* * *

Mario jumped in front and by brandishing his yellow cape, he reflected the blast and the figure jumped away. Another figure stopped it and crushed the fireball into energy. Behind Mario were Sonic, Pikachu, Samus, and Link, who had the Master Sword drawn and ready for battle. The other figures came in and the tallest had the Crystal Star. It was the Diamond Crystal Star they stole, but why steal one instead of all seven?

"Great, we're busted." One of the figures told the taller one.

"Well, it's a good thing. We can have fun with these guys." Another figure told them.

"Who are you?" Samus asked, aiming her Arm Cannon at maximum charge.

[Ginyu Force Theme Song – Dragonball Z Kai] "We're the Horde's Commandos. I am Maya!" The figure who fired the blast at Fox declared. The figure was the only girl out of the five there. She had medium-length brown hair, red eyes, and a fiery red outfit. Her hands were engulfed in red flames, and she looked ready to fight.

"I am Indigo." The dark one told the Smashers. He had jet black hair, blue eyes, and a black outfit with jeans. He didn't look interested in fighting.

"I am Isaac!" The yellow figure told them. He wore a black & yellow jumpsuit with jeans as well. His hands were cackling with electricity and had black hair and brown eyes. He also looked determined to fight them.

"I am Aaron." The second-to-last figure stated. This one was wearing a brown cloak over his entire body, but they could see his red eyes. There was also a fire in his palms, but it didn't burn his cloak.

"I am the leader of the Horde Commandos, Matt Aeros!" The tallest one that held the Diamond Star declared. The six Smashers gasped and got ready. If his last name was Aeros, did it mean that he was related to Mikee?

"Give us back that Diamond Star or you'll regret it!" Mario demanded.

* * *

[Attack- SSBB Music] "Ha, do you really think you'll win?" Isaac asked and charged, ramming Fox and Sonic instantly in a flash. The Smashers barely reacted as Maya and Indigo charged. Samus fired her Grapple Beam and hooked onto Maya and threw her into the ground as Pikachu jumped and latched on Indigo's back and unleashed a ton of volts. Link charged at Aaron and combated with him while Mario glared at Matt, who still held onto the Crystal Star.

"So, you're the legendary Mushroom Kingdom Hero, let's see what fight you can give me." He asked and revealed a metal arm. It was a hollowed out chamber with a claw attachment. The claws were longer, and it looks like he was going to fight now. Mario took out his Hammer Bros power up and became Hammer Mario.

Isaac rammed Sonic and Fox away from the others and unleashed a ton of electricity around them. Sonic jumped up and dived for an axe-kick, The Lightning enemy vanished and reappeared as a flash of lightning and slammed the hedgehog away. Isaac was proud until a Fire Fox slammed him on the back. Fox back-flipped out of it, but his elbow stung a bit. It was sticking up and cackling with static electricity. _What the heck happened to my arm?_ The pilot wondered.

"You hit me while I was charging up electricity. That's a dangerous move you did there." Isaac said and aimed his palm. More electricity fired out, but Fox was quick enough to use a Fox Illusion, but the electricity turned sharply and shocked him.

"You can't dodge if you hit me. I can change the polarity of my electric attacks so that they always aim for you!" The Thunder user declared and fired some more shocks. After firing the last blast, Fox fell to his knees.

With Samus, she threw Maya further into the forest and fired several Ice Beams to combat against her Fire-based attacks. Her arms were frozen, but she busted them back open with a fiery burst. After aiming, she fired a huge vortex of flame that completely covered the Hunter. Samus was engulfed in the flames.

"Ha, let's see you escape that one!" Maya exclaimed, feeling proud of herself, until Samus walked out of the flames unharmed. She looked a bit shocked, but remembered about the armor.

"Varia Suit, it can withstand very hot temperatures, including some fire attacks. Your little sparks can't hurt me." She taunted, aiming her Ice Beam and firing several more shots. Maya dodged them swiftly and dashed towards Indigo, who was battling Pikachu still.

Their battle was about to begin when Maya dashed through. Indigo turned to see Samus dashing through and he slammed the armor with his elbow, slamming her through different trees. Pikachu growled and leaped in the air with its tail glowing. The Mouse Pokemon spun and slammed Indigo with the move known as Iron Tail. He grunted and charged, slamming Pikachu into a tree and fired a fist, but the Pokemon got out of the way. Indigo's fist tore through the tree as it collapsed. Pikachu gulped and imagined about what would happen if he didn't dodge.

A missile came out of the trees and it hit Indigo in the face, sending him down. Pikachu smiled and was reassured that Samus came back. The enemy laughed and got back up. He looked serious and said, "Finally, an even match. It's time for me to step up my game." Indigo told them. He closed his eyes and held out both arms and hands.

* * *

[Need to be Strong – Naruto Soundtrack]"Shadow CANNON!" He yelled and both his arms became hollow black cannons. It fired black blasts. Pikachu and Samus dodged, but the explosion was huge, sending them back with the shockwave.

Mario was busy combating with Matt when the explosion happened. He looked as Matt elbowed the plumber and jumped up. His claw started rotating and he dove straight down for the plumber, but Mario rolled away in time and connected several slams into the enemy's face, but he didn't seem affected.

"Who are you and how are you related to Mikee?" Mario asked as he drew out more hammers and threw them at Matt. He blocked easily with the metal arm and combated again.

Link combated with Aaron as his sword met his fists, but his battle style was similar to Mikee's in a way, as Link figured it. His fire attacks were menacing against his sword, and they were almost even-matched. The Hylian jumped back and dashed again, as his sword was about to connect…

When a long staff was extended and blocked the sword's advance. Link gasped and saw Aaron wielding it, looking pretty determined.

"Not bad, you're forcing my actual powers to arise. You're a pretty good opponent for my kind of caliber." Aaron told Link.

_That power, it's just like that girl from before! _Link thought and remembered the battle with Ganondorf a few months ago. Link tightened the grip on his Master Blade. This was going to be a good match.

Aaron first charged first by spinning the fiery staff and making it a halberd. They both locked halberd and sword together several times, but Aaron's strength was incredible and he easily pushed Link off and went in for slashes, but they brushed off Link's shield. The Hylian slammed Aaron's face with the shield and went for the legs under the cloak, but the enemy back-flipped and spun on his hand to kick Link across the face. After he landed, the halberd went from red to black and had a sharper edge. It seemed like dark energy and Aaron slashed successfully on Link as he was weakened.

"Link!" Fox and Sonic yelled as they were pummeled by a massive stream of electricity from Isaac. The two animal Smashers were knocked out by that blast of electricity. Samus and Pikachu were hit by another Shadow Cannon and Mario was last standing. He didn't have the Hammer power-up equipped and he looked weakened. The five enemies regrouped and focused on Mario. The plumber wasn't about to give up.

"One left out of six, how disappointing." Indigo stated and aimed his Shadow Cannon.

"Don't. This one knows how to reflect attacks like that. We'll attack together." Matt told them and all five of them aimed their palms at the plumber, who looked shock. If he dodged, then his comrades would get hurt. There was one option left, and that was to go into Burst Mode. It wasn't at full power, but what other option did he have?

"Let's-a GO!" Mario yelled and became Super Mario at the same strength as before. He charged up his own beam against five.

"Super Mario Finale!" Mario declared and fired out a massive white fireball. The five other warriors fired back as all the attacks were pushing against Mario's Final Smash. It was easily overpowered and Mario took the hit head-on, being blasted into the pile. The five other warriors threw the Crystal Star into the pile.

"Tell Mikee, we'll be waiting." The five of them said and vanished in a Shadow Warp. The Smashers were fading into unconsciousness, and then they heard a yell before falling into darkness.

* * *

At the dark void once again, the Shadow King and Queen were pleased with their work. The group of five have done exceptionally well during that fight, and it seems they were ready to fight on Mikee, but that time was not yet at hand.

"Well done the five of you, benefiting from the power we have given you." The Shadow Queen told the returning team.

"They were no match against our brute strength. Aaron, on the other hand, had to reveal his true potential against the Hylian." Matt reported and looked to glance at the warrior, but he wasn't in the group. They noticed he was still back there without the use of a Shadow Warp; that he chose to stay there.

"The moron, what is he doing? I better go get him!" Isaac declared, but the Shadow King stopped his advance.

"What are you doing? He's going to bust our entire operation!" Isaac protested. The Shadow King was silent as he watched the warrior's next actions.

Mikee heard the explosions as half the Smashers dashed outside to see their fallen comrades, and a cloaked figure glaring at the Light Warrior.

"Who are you?" Mikee demanded, but in an instant Shadow Warp, Aaron was beside Mikee.

"Meet me up above." He whispered and warped Mikee and vanished himself. It took the group several seconds to realize what has happened.

* * *

**Well, this was certainly not my best piece yet, but it was the computer and Word's constant errors. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter and the new faces that easily defeated the Smashers. **

**Also, I'm getting better and better at animating, but now I have to use sound, so that will be pretty difficult on my end, but eventually, I'll make the ROTH story a sprite story too.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	4. Hatred

**Thanks for the comments everyone, as usual. I am so glad for this story, but now, things are going to get complicated.**

**The usual DBZ fights, but I'm going to try something new as a new fight system for the DBZ fights in the next chapter, so they could be a bit fair. XD You'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super smash Bros, Sega, or any of its affiliates. I do not own even DBZ, but I do own S.O.G and its Burst Mode Transformations as well as the Horde and its countless soldiers and OC's there. **

**Chapter 4**

**Hatred;**

**A Broken Promise**

* * *

"Mikee? Mikee!" Dawn cried out after seeing him warp by that cloaked warrior. Her first instinct was to look around, but fear clouded her reasoning. Did Mikee warp, or did the cloak warrior have some kind of space-time warp?

"Dawn, he's gone, and we just have to find him." Snake told her from behind as Marth and Ike heaved the weakened Smashers towards the Mansion. The mercenary knew this type of situation from past experiences. Dawn closed her blue eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, we have to find him. Knowing Mikee, he'll warp to us before we can find him." Dawn said to herself. She ran inside the Mansion to get a search party going. Even though Mikee could warp himself, things seemed a bit grim. The Dark Warrior could feel it somehow. The air, the atmosphere, something was off by a long shot.

* * *

Mikee groaned and woke up on tile. He looked around to see blue skies and a temple. That's when he realized that he lied in Hyrule Temple. No one was around and he went to the lower levels of the area. Mikee jumped to the western edge of the area. _Hmm, Hyrule Temple. This is actually a couple of miles from Smashville, but how did I get sent all the way out here? All I remember is that guy telling me to wait out here._ Mikee remembered, closing his eyes when he heard another voice.

"Thank you for waiting for me." Mikee turned his back to see the cloaked figure warp a few feet away from him. His cloak flowed with him, but the Light Warrior could see his eyes. They were determined, yet he held back anger. Mikee clenched his fist and controlled his own rage.

"You! What the heck is your problem?" Mikee demanded as the Light Warrior transformed to the Light Burst Mode. The cloaked figure wasn't impressed at all. In fact, he chuckled a bit. "You attack my friends and then you warp me here, you must have some serious death wish." Mikee finished.

"Heh, you have become a lot stronger since I last met you, Mikee. You still have that cocky attitude, a small part of me is glad for you never changing." The figure spoke. It was with a sincere tone that almost made Mikee lower his guard.

"Still, when I remember what you did to her, what my leaders showed me, I cannot help but despise you!" He growled this time. Mikee saw a small flow where his fists were. He was going to strike soon. Mikee had to strike first in this battle to show his speed.

"How do you think I feel when you attacked my friends?" Mikee yelled and went for the first strike by launching himself with his left foot and swinging with his right, aiming for the figure's cloaked face. There was more movement and then something fiery slammed him back. Attacks came out of nowhere, but Mikee dodged them in time. Four other figures joined the cloaked one, and Mikee recognized them. He gasped and saw each one of their faces.

"Mikee, it's been far too long since we last fought, hasn't it?" Matt told him. The five of them saw Mikee's shocked expression. The Light Warrior backed away a bit as he looked at the cloaked figure again. The cloaked figure threw off his coat into the breeze and revealed himself as an armored human with red eyes and brown hair.

"A-Aaron? Matt? Maya? Indigo? Isaac?" Mikee muttered. He was now showing fear in his eyes as he backed away to the edge of the stage.

"Yes, it has been so long, hasn't it?" Maya asked to Matt.

"You should see the look on your face. What happened to the confident attitude earlier? Are you actually scared of the five of us?" Aaron asked, still clenching his fists. Mikee didn't know what to do.

* * *

Dawn felt a chill do down her back as she got on Samus's ship. _What's this bad feeling I have all of a sudden? We have to hurry and find Mikee, before it's too late! _Dawn thought and looked at Samus and Pikachu, who were using the ship's scanners to find Mikee as they took off along with the Great Fox. Onboard were Meta Knight, Ness, Lucas, and Snake while Falco piloted. The others waited in case Mikee did return.

"Found him, he's at Hyrule Temple with five other people there. It looks like there's going to be a fight." Samus warned. Dawn gulped a bit and they went faster.

* * *

The five against one fight began as Maya and Indigo moved in and dashed towards Mikee. In instinct, he leapt straight up, but was smashed off the stage by Isaac. Mikee felt the paralysis take him, but he shook it off and jumped to the lower stage. He was breathing hard and felt his own hand shake. He looked in shock at his hand. _Man, what's wrong with me?_ He thought and dashed away from Hyrule Temple. Mikee had to run away from these guys and girl. There was no way he could take them all on.

In front of him, Matt appeared and his claw transformed into a cannon and he fired at Mikee. He ducked quickly and leaped at Matt. He rammed the metal warrior off and leapt off the stage straight down. It was smooth until someone grabbed around his back and they went faster down. He looked and saw Aaron around him. Mikee looked and saw the city of New Pork. He blasted off Aaron and unleashed more energy to stop his fall until Maya slammed him down with the momentum from falling, making him crash out of New Pork City stage and finally, Isaac smashed him to the side, putting him in Onnet.

Mikee jumped to the roof of the red house and charged up his Shine Cannon to maximum power as all five of the enemies charged at him. He fired so many beams at them, but they swerved around all the beams and slammed Mikee off the house onto the ground in front of the building. He jumped up again and dashed away, but they stopped his escape from all sides. Mikee thought of using Shadow Warp or Freeze, but Indigo would beat him to it in a heartbeat.

"You have nowhere to run now Mikee. What can you do?" Matt asked. Mikee gritted his teeth and then heard a car honk. There was a triangular sign that popped up on the side and Mikee understood. He smiled and waved bye to the five as he closed his eyes and was hit head-on by the car. The result was Mikee being knocked out of the stage and allowed him a pretty good running start as he ran across the stages in order to escape.

_Why, why now? They had to come out of nowhere and try to kill me, but those guys…_ Mikee thought as he looked back. The five of them were gone from Mikee's sights, but then someone warped in front of him and punched him in the face. He recovered quickly, and saw that Indigo warped them with Shadow Warp. Things weren't going to be easy at all.

"This is getting boring. Stop running and fight us already!" Matt told him and the six of them surrounded him. Mikee grunted and made a stance to attack. There was no way out of this fight. Their area, the Bridge of Eldin.

* * *

It started with Indigo warping and smashing around Mikee a couple of times until Mikee rushed out and slammed Indigo away while running alongside him. Mikee slammed him into the ground and combated with Maya who rushed at him. Light energy clashed against Fire as Isaac rushed to his opposite side and aimed a punch, but Mikee vanished in time and the punch hit Maya hard. Isaac grunted and unleashed electricity everywhere and it hit Mikee eventually, as the Light Warrior was stunned for a bit. Aaron dashed in and created a dark halberd as he dashed in, slashing Mikee several times, critically injuring the warrior. After the paralysis wore off, Mikee's fists were cloaked in energy as he combated against Aaron's weapon.

Matt aimed his cannon as Indigo and Maya both joined with him and charged their own blasts. Mikee saw this and slammed Aaron towards them. Maya and Matt dodged, but Indigo fired his Shadow Cannon in time. Mikee crossed his arms and prepared a Sunburst, but the blast was too quick as he exploded with the dark energy and was sent crashing through the ground. The bridge was almost torn out as Mikee hung on one edge. He looked through the fire caused by the explosion at the five figures.

_Damn, they're too much…energy…fading…_ Mikee thought and struggled to stay awake from his condition. The five of them laughed at Mikee.

"Look at you. First you run and then you hardly provide a challenge for us. This is truly pathetic from the Hero of Light. The Horde shouldn't even be coming here with such weak opposition. You're on the verge of death, and you don't even fight back anymore. The Horde will have no problem conquering the massive world of Brawl." Matt told him.

"No…I won't let you…take…Brawl…" Mikee muttered as he pulled himself up. He was lucky to do that with his weakened body.

"You still don't realize Brawl's worth, do you?" Aaron asked him. Mikee was silent as he was fading into unconsciousness. He couldn't move or depend on the Power Orbs. This fight was over from the beginning. The five of them vanished leaving the unconscious warrior behind. The piece of the bridge crumbled as the unconscious warrior fell down its dark depths and plunged into a river as his body floated down, unaware of where it's going.

* * *

On Samus's ship, the monitor had a loud beep and Mikee's marker vanished. Samus gasped and Dawn saw. Fear spread all across her face as she opened the hatch of the ship and jumped out as they landed on the shattered bridge. Dawn saw on the opposite side that the four Power Orbs lied there near the crumbled edge without their holder. She jumped across and gathered them, getting really worried about Mikee's whereabouts. The scanner lost him after his power went down to straight zero, but who could have beaten him to that point of exhaustion? The Great Fox flew over-head and three Arwings took off, realizing the situation. She looked down the pit to see a flowing river. Dawn knew that he hated water, and he couldn't swim, so he wouldn't be down there. He had to be somewhere.

"Dawn, get in, we'll search for him right now, come on!" Samus asked her as the gunship prepared to take off again. The Dark Warrior nodded and she jumped on as they took off, but her trailing tears left a tiny but noticeable trail of tears. She missed Mikee, and she had to find him.

* * *

"Very well done, we are very impressed with your current combat skills and tactics. He's even gone off the radar, and the Smashers are scurrying to find him, which leaves us to the next phase of our plan. The next phase is where we come in." The Shadow King reported to the five warriors who bowed with grins.

"Yes, but I'm waiting the time where I can extract my revenge against Mikee once and for all for killing her!" Aaron yelled, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Calm down hot head. We'll get to that after our plan goes through first. Remember, you're not the only one who wants revenge." Matt calmed down the fire warrior.

"You'll all get the chance when this plan succeeds. When it does work, we'll be able to destroy Brawl and take it from their clutches. Now, prepare for a fight. We're going to the Smash Mansion." The Shadow Queen declared.

The Auroros flew away from the dark portal and flew into its own portal into a darker portal. Inside was a green figure, and it noticed the robotic bird. It flapped in place and emitted a hologram. The sound from it was the recent conversation by the Shadow King and Queen.

"I see, this will not go well. It's time for my appearance as well. How is the progress on the repairs?" The being spoke in an echo-like voice. The Auroros flew off and a weird human-shape being walked to the green one and bowed. It spoke in a weird voice, but it wasn't understandable. The green being nodded and waved a hand. Five portals opened up and five other figures came out.

"Find the searching Smashers and warn them of the attack on Master Hand. He's my target and no outsider will kill him before I do!" The green being commanded and sent them through a portal. It knew they would follow their goal to the end. It sprouted large butterfly wings and covered itself in them to recover a bit more.

* * *

In Jungle Japes, two familiar primates swung through the vines really fast. They were having a friendly race with each other, as both Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong raced faster, determined to beat their sibling. They raced over to Rumble Falls, and Diddy was victorious in their race, beating on his little chest covered in a red T-shirt. DK didn't look pleased with his loss, and then he grunted. The gorilla smelled an unfamiliar scent in the air, something foreign and not from around the jungle. The ape walked on his fists and feet like a normal ape and walked to the river. Diddy followed, wondering about the ape's curiosity and looked in the water. There was a boy floating in the water, looking beat-up and unconscious. Diddy screeched a bit in shock as DK ran and picked up the boy in one hand. He fell a bit limp. The ape sniffed him and recognized the scents of the other Smashers, but multiple scents of other unknown people.

Diddy chattered a bit, pointing at the boy's back. The bigger ape looked and saw the Smasher symbol on his shirt's back. It was the Super Smash Bros seal, which was a sort of gray circle with four lines intercrossing near the center, but on the left side. DK and Diddy both knew this kid was a Smasher, but how did a Smasher get so far from the Mansion? Both Kongs scratched their heads in confusion and both walked with the unconscious boy on DK's shoulder.

* * *

Samus's gunship had a searchlight emanating from it looking around the adjacent areas from the Bridge of Eldin. They've been searching for hours, and some of the Smashers went home to rest, except for Dawn, who was flying thanks to the granted power of the Wind Power Orb. She was flying around, still searching for him. _Mikee, where the heck are you? Who could have reduced your energy all the way down to zero in minutes? I have to find you. You could be badly hurt or maybe worse…_ Dawn thought and shook her head, which had more tears shake off.

_No, I can't be thinking like that. Mikee, you're strong, and I know you'll be all right, I just wish that you would show up already. We're all worried about you. I'm worried about you. Just please be all right…_ The Dark Warrior thought and continued flying. Samus's ship pulled in closer to her.

"Dawn, I just received a call from the Mansion to pick up more Smashers. There's already a ground team on the search, and I have to pick them up. I'll be back." Samus spoke to her and flew off. Dawn knew she was giving her a heads-up. At least they were searching for him; that was the good thing. If they didn't, Dawn would have raised commotion to the Mansion in order to find him.

Meanwhile, the Horde Commandos were outside the Mansions in the shadows. On the outer walls of the Mansion, there was Snake and Ike as they did patrol around the grounds. They were just waiting as they saw Samus's ship pull in as Snake and Meta Knight went in while Marth took Snake's place. The Horde Commandos were just waiting for the perfect moment to strike, similar to a snake lying in the blades of grass for an opportunity to strike its prey.

"Indigo, follow that ship. If they do find Mikee, you can attack them." Matt ordered. Indigo nodded and vanished with a Shadow Warp. The four of them resumed their waiting.

It was already past midnight and Dawn was still searching, but her flying pattern was staggering a bit. She had to stop flying and take a break, but she was close to falling asleep herself. She didn't want to give up though. Mikee was around here somewhere, and she had to find him, but her body was exhausted and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Dawn, we're calling it a night, but we'll resume in the morning. Do you need a lift?" Samus asked her.

"No, I'm going to keep looking. You go ahead." Dawn replied rather sleep-like, but she fell over asleep. Samus and Snake both carried her onto the ship and the ship flew off to the Mansion, unaware that they were being followed by Indigo. As the ship docked in the hangar, Indigo warped to his comrades still hiding themselves.

"You're back. They gave up, but too bad they won't wake up in the morning, not without their Creator." Matt told the team. They looked at Indigo and he warped them inside the Mansion's living room, where no one was at the moment. It was really quiet, except for upstairs where they heard footsteps going around. They heard the Smashers say good night to each other, meaning they were going to sleep. Things were perfect for the Commandos as they progressed around, looking for the Master Hand. His office had to be in the upper floors where all the Smashers were sleeping or getting ready for sleep. They had to be absolutely quiet. If they were discovered, then they would be in trouble. They could fight them off, but that would be too much work to fight off everyone.

There was a sudden explosion from the hangar area and the Smashers were alerted instantly. The five of them couldn't get out in time as they saw Snake see them and both of them glanced at each other.

"I found the cause for alarm!" Snake yelled and seemed to pull out a long rocket launcher cannon. Indigo jumped in front and formed his Shadow Cannon, but the mercenary was faster and fired off a small missile, but everything stopped. Everything stopped in place as Indigo walked to his comrades and warped them out of the Mansion. Indigo just used Shadow Freeze.

Snake called off his explosive and the Smashers ran by to the hangar. He looked at the spot where they vanished and knew the dark one used a Shadow Warp, the same as Mikee. Who were those guys?

"False alarm, something triggered it and ran off." Samus told Snake.

"It's not exactly true. There were five people in here. They were probably the ones who triggered it, but they were inside the Mansion." Snake told the quickly recovered hunter.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"There are numerous motion-detectors around the Mansion, some laser-trip wires, and even traps, but they were already in here. Also, they just vanished in thin air as Mikee would by using Shadow Warp, his special 'Shadow' technique. They warped in the Mansion and warped out, meaning they could attack at anytime, anywhere. We better be careful." Snake told her.

"I'll spread the word to the others to be on their guard. Good night." Samus told him and ran upstairs.

* * *

"Darn it! What the heck tripped the alarm?" Matt yelled in the air. He looked mad as he slashed a tree numerous times until it was nothing but saw dust. The others stepped back as five footsteps appeared behind them. The Horde Commandos looked to see five robotic warriors, but they were human-like. Each of them had a halberd.

"We did. Master Hand is none of your concern, so I would stay out of it if I was you." The thickest one told them.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Isaac yelled and was about to charge when Maya held him back from attacking.

"We're sent from our own master to stop you from taking our target. If you would be so kind as to leave and we will go easy on you freaks." One of them told Isaac, who was fuming with anger right now.

"Go easy on us? We just floored the Smashers and our enemies in one day? What makes you stronger than us?" Indigo asked.

"We'll settle this another time, but go after Master Hand again, and you'll regret it from…" The leader said as the five robots struck a pose.

"THE AXEM RANGERS X!"

* * *

**Wow, I feel proud of this chapter. It's my best yet. **

**I'm working on a comic series that's Post-Brawlers, kind of like now, but no Horde involvement. You'll see when I post it over the internet.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	5. Mikee's Regret

**Thanks for the comments guys! As usual, I always have the comments at the bottom.**

**Chapter 5**

**Mikee's Regret**

* * *

_Last Time…Mikee had confronted the force that defeated six of the best Smashers, but severly lost during the conflict. After going missing, the Horde plans their next step until another force plays their hand. The Smashers are now unaware of a third party involved in the fight._

* * *

"Mikee, come on, wake up!" Someone was telling him and shaking him. Mikee groaned himself awake as he opened his eyes. It was Dawn shaking him as she ceased and Mikee got back up. To the other beds, there sat Mario, Link, Pikachu, Fox, and Sonic. They looked injured as well.

"Mikee, you're awake! What the heck happened?" Dawn asked him as he shook his head.

"What happened to me? I remember falling down the bridge and then I lost consciousness." Mikee asked as he held his head.

"Donkey Kong and Diddy brought you here. They said that they found you floating down the river." Samus told Mikee from the doorway. As she said the names, both of them came in and were glad he was all right. Mikee slightly smiled and then he didn't look happy. Dawn noticed his grim look as he got up. His injuries took the better of the warrior as he was forced to sit back down. His body was still incredibly weak.

"What happened to you out there?" Dawn asked, concerned. Mikee closed his eyes as he looked away.

"I was too weak to face them. They were too strong, and I can't defeat them." He said to Dawn.

"Who were they? Were they enemies?" The Dark Warrior asked him again.

"My brother, Maya, Indigo, Isaac, and even Aaron, all of them." Mikee said as he opened them. Dawn looked shocked.

"Who were those guys? One of them had the last name as Aeros. Is he related to you?" Link asked. Mikee hesitated, but nodded as he looked furious.

"You mean, you have a brother?" Dawn asked, almost as confused as the Smashers. Mikee seemed to get mad every time someone asked him. His energy was starting to glow as Mikee lied down on the bed. He remembered the only thing the Smashers know about Mikee was the memory Zelda and the mind readers read. Dawn knew some things about him, but no one knew everything.

"Well, I should explain about three of the guys you've seen, especially about one of them. Maya, the fire one was one of our friends in our universe. She was one of the friends Mikee struck down when DeathPhoenix-"

"Ganondorf." Mikee pointed out.

"Right, Ganondorf took over. She was our fiery personality and loved a good fight. Isaac, the thunder guy was one of the S.O.G Elites, or one of the greatest fighters. His ability to use electricity was astounding. He turned on us along with several others. Mikee fought with him and was forced to end him. Finally, there's the most dangerous one of all." Dawn explained.

"Indigo. He was the one who taught me how to use Shadow Warp and Freeze." Mikee mentioned.

"Indigo was also one of the Horde's early weapons against Mikee, but after a defeat, he turned good because of the Horde. Mikee also killed him when Ganon controlled the DeathPhoenix." She explained to them.

"The other two were supposed to be dead, but the Horde brought them back to life. I just don't know why them. Why did it have to be them?" Mikee said as he stood up again. Despite his injuries, he looked at the Smashers. "This is exactly the reason why I wanted to do all of this alone. I never wanted everyone to get involved."

"Mikee, don't blame them! It wasn't their fault!" Dawn told Mikee.

"Stay out of this Dawn!" Mikee snapped, making her stand back. Mikee just realized what he did and he looked at the shocked Smashers. He muttered something and warped. They realized he used Shadow Warp. They didn't know Mikee was that angry enough to actually yell at Dawn like that.

* * *

Mikee warped to the rooftops of the Mansion as he yelled in his mind. The warrior almost couldn't take it being here sometimes. The Brawls, the fighting, and now because of what happened yesterday, no one would leave him be. He couldn't believe though that he yelled at Dawn like that. What was wrong lately? He had to tell them everything. By now, Dawn was probably telling them about their times back in the Super Organization of Good days.

Mikee thought right, as Dawn walked with the other Smashers to the lunch room. She was pretty sad as the Smashers picked up their lunches. The only ones not there were Mario, Link, Pikachu, Sonic, and Fox. They were still injured from the battle

"I'm guessing you want to know what Mikee and I know, huh?" Dawn asked the Smashers.

"Dawn, you don't have to if you don't want to. There's still a lot you don't know about us. Mikee is the one with all the secrets though, I'd just wish he would tell us about the enemies. I would like to get back at the one who hurt my Mario!" Peach fumed, wielding a golf club. She received scared glances from the Smashers around her as they backed up. Dawn slightly smiled and got up.

"I'll see if I can get Mikee to come down and talk. We can both explain it together." She told the Smashers and went to get an extra lunch for Mikee as she made her way outside. The other Smashers looked at each other and continued to eat. R.O.B came to the Smashers, beeping and moving along until the aged robot stopped.

"THE T.D.A.C IS READY FOR TRANSPORTATION. I FORMULATE WE FORM A TEAM TO BEGIN THE SEARCH FOR THE NEW SMASHERS." The robot reported to the group.

"That's fantastic news! Now we can get some back-up against the Horde and the Horde Commandos! Master Hand already prepared the list, so we're just being the bus drivers this time." Samus told the group.

"Right, but hey, what if we visited Mikee's home world? That way we can find out more ourselves." Marth asked the group. The thought crossed everyone's mind. What about Mikee's version of Earth? How is it?

"That's impossible." Zelda told them, getting their attention.

"Why?" Marth asked the Hylian princess.

"Earlier, Mikee and Dawn asked me to look at their planet. It's completely covered in darkness." Zelda answered. She closed her eyes and remembered how cold it felt. When she was looking onto planets, she could feel life, but there was nothing on that planet.

"Darkness? Can you describe that to me?" Samus asked.

"Well, the atmosphere was more like a dark purple, and the ground was completely black. There was no life on that planet at all. Why?" The princess asked.

"Nothing, I was assuming something from one of my old missions." The hunter stated and looked away.

"Anyway, we should at least try. Falco, can't you guys check out the planet using those Arwings?" Peach asked the avian.

"We could try, but we would have to alert Master Hand about it first. If it does end up in failure, we won't resort to trophies out there. The different universes have their own set of rules for death and even for fighting. Who knows, but I'll alert Master Hand about this. Also, the idea has to go through with Fox. I hate to admit it, but he's the leader of Team StarFox, and he's the one who has to come along with us." Falco explained, looking pretty grumpy as he finished the sentence.

"True. I'll go with you Falco, and we can persuade Master Hand to allow us to venture into Mikee's universe. First, let's discuss it with Fox. He has to know first." Peach told the pilot and both of them went to the infirmary room.

* * *

Above the Mansion, Mikee still sat there at the rooftop of the Mansion. He was trying to relax with his energy glowing until Dawn came up holding a plate of food. She approached him and sat next to her closest friend. Both of them looked to the blue horizon, towards some mountains.

"Sure is a nice day." Dawn told Mikee, trying to stir up a conversation. Mikee simply nodded as he continued to gaze, as if he were trying to look beyond the boundary.

"Dawn, look, I'm sorry that I snapped. I didn't mean to." The Light Warrior admitted.

"Mikee, you don't have to apologize to me, because I know how you must feel right now. Remember, we promised each other that we would face the future together." Dawn reminded him. He replied with a grunt, as he continued to stare into the distance. She felt his anger and sorrow almost instantly. Dawn just looked at the horizon as well, thinking of something to say. There was so much she didn't really know about the boy she liked, or loved in this matter. She took out the Light and Dark Power Orbs. The both of them were like these two: polar opposites almost.

Mikee flicked his head up as he realized something. He jumped up, surprising Dawn as he went down.

* * *

"Mikee, where are you going?" Dawn asked. He didn't answer as she went back down to follow him.

"I don't know, Falco." Fox answered from the infirmary bed as R.O.B cleared him from the bed.

"Fox, come on man, this is a one-in-a-lifetime that we'll be able to go into a different dimension that isn't affiliated with us." Falco told him.

"Falco, you don't understand. If we crash there, then we might not have any technology to get us back. There's so much we don't know, and if we leave Brawl, we'll weaken our defenses for the Horde Commandos to come attack again. We can't just get up and go however we want." The vulpine explained. Peach wanted to say something, but she stopped as the princess couldn't find anything to say.

"Damn, it sounded like a good idea too. Guess we'll just go along with the recruitment search." Falco said in some anger. Fox nodded as the three of them walked out. The other Smashers were being cleared by R.O.B, one by one. They had to get to their meeting room to organize a team for the exploration.

All the current Smashers were in the Meeting Room. Each of them sat on a chair in front of a large rectangular table. On the back wall were Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and in the center was a computer device that projected a big hologram of space. The creator cleared his throat and everyone looked.

"Ahem, welcome everyone, even though Mikee and Dawn aren't attending, today, you will depart for the different universes to recruit the new characters. Let me pull up the screens of the new characters we're adding to the group." Master Hand said and looked at his evil side. He cackled in laughter and snapped. The icon of the Mushroom Kingdom popped up and Master Hand began.

"From the Mushroom Kingdom, we'll be recruiting some that will be very helpful additions to the team. First off, there's Goombella, from Rougeport. Her high intelligence can help us. Along with her will be Waluigi, Birdo, Bowser Jr, and Princess Daisy. I offered a position for Professor E. Gadd, but he refused, saying that he still had to work in the Mushroom Kingdom." Master Hand announced.

"Wait, how is my son added to the group? Who's watching over my castle while both of us are gone?" Bowser asked, bringing up that question.

"Yes, I agree with Bowser. If we're gone from our separate worlds, won't that make those worlds completely weaker to attacks? You're leaving our worlds wide open for an attack." Zelda pointed out.

"I fixed that already. The clone machine will produce a clone of you simply with everything in your personality. It's like you never left the world to begin with. Once you return though, the clone will vanish suddenly, but you'll be there. There's nothing to worry about. Now, going on, there's the Hylian universe, and there's only one recruit I was interested in. There's the Phantom, from Toon Link's universe." Master Hand explained. On the hologram came the icon for Hylians, and then a massive figure in an armor-like body came up. It was pretty bulky, but he wielded a massive sword. Ike took some interest in this warrior.

"What's that? I thought he was some sort of ghost, since he's called Phantom." Sonic asked.

"A Phantom is a powerful warrior from my world. They are guardians of many sacred places, and they're really tough to beat." Toon Link mentioned.

"Right, and next up was the Metroid universe, but the only ones I found were the six bounty hunters you fought before, Samus. I found three others, but I saw them as ceased." Master Hand told the Hunter. She understood about the six hunters during her mission in fighting Gorrea. The other three were some of her friends that she had to kill because of Dark Samus.

"As for the Pokemon universe, there are three trainers I am inviting." The Creator mentioned, getting Red's attention. After the Metroid insignia vanished, a Pokeball appeared and three Trainers appeared. Their names were labeled as Gold, Sapphire, and Pearl. Above them in three separate squares were Pokemon. With Gold, there was Bayleef, Totodile, and Typhlosion. With Sapphire, there was Sceptile, Combustkin, and Mudkip. With Pearl, there was Empoleon, Monferno, and Turtwig. Also, aside from them, there was Mewtwo and a Pokemon called Gallade. It looked like a swordfighter.

"These are the ones that caught my interest. Pit, I couldn't find anyone, as the same from Snake, Wario, Donkey Kong, Ice Climbers, R.O.B, Olimar, Captain Falcon and Game and Watch. The rest of you, I have an interest. Next up is Fox's team to add, which is Krystal and Slippy. I would invite Peppy, but he's involved in government business." Master Hand told them as Fox reacted. Falco had a smirk on his face.

"As for the Fire Emblem universe, there is Lyn, but she's already registered as the assist trophy, so the process of reverting her into a Smasher will take a few days. Roy and Sheeda are also other two you have to find."

"Mobius was the toughest to collect, but there were some who wanted to join. This included Shadow the Hedgehog, who will take a few days, Amy the Hedgehog, Tails Prowler, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, and Silver the Hedgehog. That will be last since it is the biggest load to add on."

"Kirby, I decided to add some of your helper friends who have assisted you during your adventures. You can call upon them when you meet them in your world. Dreamland is the rest stop during the journey. That's where you can refuel the Great Fox and relax until you begin again."

"As for Ness and Lucas's world, I'm still trying to decide on the people you gather there. Once I decide, I will inform you."

"I will keep in constant contact with you during the journey. Now, as for the members of the expedition, I have chosen among you mainly for abilities, but also for some to stay behind to keep up our defenses. The ones that are going will be: Luigi, Lucas, Falco, Fox, Meta Knight, Sonic, Pit, Lucario, Red, and Toon Link. The rest of you will remain behind in order to guard the Mansion." Master Hand explained and cleared his throat. Everyone seemed to approve the ideas.

* * *

All of a sudden, Mikee burst through the door, yelling, "We need to go to my universe, there's something I need to take care of!"

"Mikee, as Zelda read, there's no life in your Earth. There's nothing there." Link told him. Dawn finally caught up, looking pretty tired from running.

"I'm not talking about the Earth." Mikee said as he looked pretty serious, "I'm talking about Aeros, my planet where I was from."

This raised many questions between the Smashers, as Mikee looked at each of them. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Planet Aeros? What are you?" Mario asked. The Light Warrior sighed and took a seat. He scratched the side of his head and began talking to them.

"I am a human being, like some of you, but more like a superhuman. Aeros isn't just a clan name that I came from; it's the planet I used to live on, where I was born, and where my brother was born as well. Our clan's history went far back to the beginning of my universe, but I'm not talking about that. In my Aeros planet, there's a sacred shrine. The Aeros clan predicted a long time ago that the Guardians would arrive and deliver a message to them. Last time, it was the decision of the Hero of Light, which ended up being me. Now, this time, they're going to deliver a new message." Mikee explained.

"What kind of message is it?" Link asked the Light Warrior.

"It's where the eight Guardians come. They know about the Horde, and they know how to defeat them once and for all. We have to go find them." Mikee said, but then his expression looked pretty grim again.

"There's a chance the Horde Commandos will come as well and try to stop us, so this time, I want back-up with me. Will that be all-right?" Mikee asked. Master Hand made a sort of humming sound, meaning that he was thinking, even though some thought he didn't have a brain to think in.

"…Very well, but I'm allowing only Samus, Pikachu, and Kirby to join your team of Dawn and yourself. The others have to remain here. I believe Samus's ship will be able to take you there. Samus, are you willing to do so?" The Creator asked.

"Yes, I will. I wanted to fight back against the Commandos anyway." The hunter told them and checked on her cannon. Pikachu nodded and responded with cackling cheeks. Kirby was asleep on the table. Mikee and Dawn both nodded as everyone set out.

In the hangar, the two groups were busy preparing the Great Fox and Samus's ship for the journey to their designations. Things were looking pretty good for both teams as supplies were all loaded and everyone was onboard. Mikee went inside Samus's ship to look around it. It was big enough to at least hold the five going on the mission. The ship itself was ready to go at any moment, but plans didn't allow it. The ship had to board onto the Great Fox first. They were joining the Recruit Team until they reached space, and there they would separate.

Everyone was now onboard the Great Fox, as the inside Smashers waved to the ones who were leaving. Mikee was on the top of the massive ship, just looking at the doors. Master Hand floated up to announce something, and everything went pretty quiet.

* * *

"Smashers, good luck on where you're going, and make it back safe and sound. Farewell." Master Hand told them and the front steel doors slowly opened. Light flooded in and it was increasingly bright as most of the Smashers were blinded for moments. Mikee wasn't as he stood up and he glowed himself. He vanished in a flash as the Smashers heard grunts and blasts. After the light faded, they saw Mikee being smashed into the ground as he skidded trying to slow himself down. Matt appeared behind him and elbowed his back several times. The Light Warrior back-flipped and almost stumbled from the pain. Matt was about to land another blow when Dawn jumped down and hammer-fisted Matt in the head with enough force to snap a neck. Mikee looked pretty surprised as he jumped back. The injured Aeros looked back at his younger brother and snapped his neck back into place. The cracking sound made Mikee and Dawn flinch slightly. What they didn't notice was a small black box that latched onto Matt's back. As the Aeros charged, Snake yelled, "NOW!" and there was a sudden explosion on the guy's back where the box latched. Matt yelled a bit in pain as Mario jumped down with a Final Smash aura and unleashed his signature Mario Finale. It sent the fighter out and far off with a flaming trail. They were breathing pretty hard, but each Smasher smiled, expecting that surprise.

The Great Fox took off out of the garage as the Smashers left behind waved to them for their safe journey. As the ship began to take off, everyone braced for the atmosphere and soon enough, they were in space. The Hyper Drive needed to warm up, which took about an entire hour. The Great Fox was actually bigger on the inside than the outside. Everyone was in the Briefing Sector, which was basically a room with a huge hologram floor. Fox and Falco were at the monitors in an upper floor which was viewable. Mikee was in the corner with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. This was his usual pose whenever he was in a group. Dawn was busy talking with Samus. Meta Knight was standing in another corner with his cape around his puffball body. Kirby was asleep near the middle of the room. Luigi and Lucas were also chatting on how their names began with an 'L' and Lucario joined in the random conversation.

"Everyone, I have the current location of where we are now." Fox told over a loudspeaker, interrupting everyone's conversations. The center of the room glowed, making Kirby leap up in fright and swallow Mikee by accident. Mikee struggled inside until Kirby copied his power and grew spiky brown hair. His hands were glowing white and the pink puffball was a bright grey. Mikee landed on the ground and he cracked his knuckles. The puffball screamed and ran around when Mikee stopped as the image of stars and galaxies appeared in the area around them.

A red arrow appeared and it pointed to a grey ship outside the Earth. "Everyone, this is where we are. Our point of drop-off is about a couple million of light years. We'll be right outside of Mobius, so that you can go over to Aeros. That planet is close to Mobius, so we'll be able to go on our quest while you can check this message. I've set up a rendezvous point in Dreamland at our rest stop. We'll be going in about thirty minutes, so we'll have time to chat." Fox reported. After the sentence was finished, all the attention went to the mysterious Light Warrior. He glanced at them and sighed.

"Fine, it's time I told you everything. I mean everything." He stated.

* * *

_Now that they have blown off yet another strike from the Horde's leader, Mikee is finally about to reveal everything about his past, but one question remains: Is it the real truth? What lies in waiting for them at Aeros? Find out on the next Rise of the Horde!_

_Next time: Chapter 6: A Hidden Hero, Mikee's Past_

**Wow, my longest chapter yet, although I can't help but feel that my writing is off a bit.**

**Well, my laptop is acting like it has a mind of its own, and it never cooperates with me now. College and family have been driving me insane, and I'm on the brink of insanity now. Writing has been slow. **

**Well, I decided to not include music anymore. It was nice, but with the time I spend looking for the right tunes, but I will be putting fight music when I find the right ones. All fight scenes have epic fight music, and for the fights ahead, that's what I'm planning. **

**Currently, to be honest, I'm trying to make Mikee and Dawn out of Sonic characters. For the last time since the last update, I've been slaving with several different sprites of the two, and at last, I came up with Sonic and Amy of course, but edited to not look a lot like them. It's tough, I tried editing Naruto and Kirby sprites, but those are pretty hard to do. I'm trying to make a series on one of my future Fanfictions.**

**Anyway, I also made a Current Progress list on my Profile Page on Fanfiction. I may not be able to update as fast, but I'll keep you up to date.**

**Peace, and if I don't get the Thanksgiving special out, then Happy Thanksgiving!**

**~Mikee**

**P.S, what do you think of my selection? Would it be pretty good?**

**P.S.S: Isn't it awkward that I'm technically inviting the Pokemon version of Dawn while there's a second Dawn?**

**P.S.S.S: Infinite S.O.G points to the reviewer who knows what Samus was thinking about when she asked about the dark atmosphere.**


	6. A Hidden Hero: Mikee's Past

_Previously, Mikee recovered from a confrontation with the Horde Commandos, but shows some resistance in telling them about Aaron and Matt Aeros, who seems to be related to the Light Warrior as an older brother. Master Hand reveals a plan to recruit some new allies in the battle against the Horde; Mikee urges to return to his universe or home world, Aeros in order to discover an answer to the defeat of their enemies. They set out and Mikee begins to explain about his past once and for all._

**Chapter 6**

**A Hidden Hero**

**Mikee's Past**

* * *

Mikee sighed and remembered his memories. The Smashers were ready to listen to his every word. The Light Warrior cleared his throat and began.

"Aeros, so many memories of that place. Our clan prided itself on the Light Element since most of our technology was based on it. From what I've learned, my ancestors came across the Guardians a long time ago. Those Guardians warned my clan of the Horde early on, and told them about the Hero of Light being born within my time long ago. I just thought it wasn't going to be me at the time. I lived with my mother and father and brother. My family was the strongest, but when I was born, I was the weakest. My fighting abilities were very poor. I could use Light Energy like I could now, but it wasn't as strong as before. Everyone was able to defeat me. I was becoming a disgrace to me, to my family, and to my clan. It was this way in my life, until it happened." Mikee thought and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Come on, I could take more from you!" A voice echoed from his head and he remembered the pain he was inflicted. Three older children were firing beams onto a much younger version of the Light Warrior. Young Mikee was on the ground with his arms crossed as he blocked the three's beams. His clothes were burned and he was bruised and burned in several places. One of them charged and punched Mikee in the gut, making him fall forwards. They began to kick him until a stronger beam scared them away. The weakened Mikee looked and saw his brother, who was completely different from before. In the present, he was covered in armor except for some pieces, which were human. In the flashback, he was completely human with jet black hair, hazel eyes, and the Aeros signs all around his body. It faded away as the older brother powered down. The older brother looked down at the weaker one with a glare.

"Look at you. You're nothing but an embarrassment to our own family. The Hero of Light will be revealed soon, and there's no chance for you to be chosen." His brother muttered and turned his back. The older one left Mikee by himself. The broken boy struggled to stand back up, but fell back down. His body was pretty worn out, and he had no drive to get back up.

"That's horrible!" Dawn said as Mikee took a pause. His fists were tightened and almost shaking. She went to be close to him.

"So, Matt didn't care about you at all? He left you there? How did you get home at all?" Toon Link asked.

"I couldn't move, and I lied there until I had enough strength to get back up. I made it home where my mother healed me using her powers. My father was 'training' with my brother. He tried to train with me, but I wasn't ready for any of the advanced techniques my brother learned. In fact, he also despised me as much as Matt did. They were both close while I was with my mother. She taught me nice and slowly until it was the day everything changed."

"When everything changed?" Dawn asked. Mikee shuddered as he thought of that memory once again. It was his worst memory, bypassing the deaths of his friends by a long shot.

"It was the day of a total solar eclipse."

In Mikee's memory, it was a nice day, as the Light Warrior lied on the ground, enjoying the blue sky. Breezes occasionally blew through until there were some dark purple clouds gathering in the sky. He gasped and had a sudden chill go down his spine. Just seeing the purple clouds made everything feel very dark. Mikee leaped up and dashed over to the clan's main site and he heard screams. His sight got a hold of the scene, and beams were firing everywhere. He saw bloodshed, and one of them fighting the other clan members was his brother, skillfully dodging and killing without mercy. His victims tried, but each of them fell. Other members charged and killed others like a killing spree.

The young Mikee stumbled back a bit and dashed for home, making sure he wasn't being noticed by the murderers. Hot tears flooded the child's eyes, questions filled his mind. His home wasn't far, but it was already a terrible sight. There were holes everywhere, and his home was more of rubble. His first instinct was to run in and see if anything remained, but he was shivering. There was a bunch of energy moving fast behind him. He turned sharply and saw a bunch of the murderers sprinting towards him. Mikee ran as fast as he could, dodging the beams they were firing. He was going pretty fast, running across the plains until a beam nicked him in the arm. He sprawled across the ground, skidding a bit. An elbow pierced his back side, breaking a bone or two.

The other murderers gathered around him. Mikee tried to crawl away, almost acting like an injured puppy, but the Aeros warriors charged up beams, and then another beam struck them, completely tearing off their heads. Mikee closed his eyes as the blood of his clan splattered all over his clothes and face. He shuddered a bit and he opened his eyes to see the savior, which happened to be his own brother, and he looked menacing.

"So, you're still alive. I assumed you'd be dead." He said pretty coldly. Matt was unlike anything Mikee has ever seen up until now.

"Big brother, what's going on?" Mikee asked as he rose back up.

"That's easy; we're creating the Hero of Light ourselves."

"Creating the Hero of Light? What?" Mikee asked.

"You wouldn't understand little nuisance. Ultimate power within our grasp, no one will be able to stop us from taking the universe before the dark power mentioned in legend does. Once the power becomes ours, nothing will stand in our way. The Hero of Light is chosen within all the Aeros, so we're just increasing the chances that we'll be picked." Matt explained.

"Take over the other universes? That's not right big brother! Why are you doing this?" Mikee asked as the older sibling simply smashed him to the ground. Mikee's broken rib was hurting the young one more, and the attack just made it worse.

"Easy, I want to be the Hero of Light. There's no one stronger than me at the moment. Even Father is afraid of my growing strength." He told the younger one and with a focused smash, sent his little brother crashing on more ground. His brother held Mikee up by the neck and with the other free hand, charged up a beam. This one was strong, as it radiated with a new red energy. "So long, little brother." He stated with no remorse at all.

_Darn it, why can't I ever win?_ Mikee thought at his last moment, but the attack never hit. The energy faded from Matt's palm, and he gasped. The older sibling looked straight at the sun, and things did become darker. It wasn't the clouds, but the sun itself. Something black and round was beginning to cover it from the side. Mikee looked and realized it was the moon. There was a solar eclipse happening. Matt's powers and strength was weakening as the younger one fell back down.

Suddenly, Mikee felt his heart beat. It was thumping hard, as it hit against his rib cage. Mikee yelled in pain as his older brother turned and watched. He was thrashing around, seeing if he could stop the pain, but a red energy began to envelop him. Matt stumbled back himself as he witnessed his brother's transformation into the current DeathPhoenix. The eight black wings burst out and Mikee roared in anger.

"What…WHAT THE?" Matt yelled and jumped, but couldn't jump away as the beast's wings slammed him on the ground. DeathPhoenix jumped above the injured warrior and roared out a huge beam. Matt barely rolled out of the way, but his entire right arm was vaporized by the blast, and he was now yelling in agony. DeathPhoenix landed on top of the murderer and began to punch Matt everywhere. The onslaught wouldn't stop until he was dead. Now, DeathPhoenix floated up and roared as loud as he could. He floated towards the destroyed city and fired energy beams everywhere, making everything into near dust. No one survived after his onslaught. After the beast faded, he was gasping for air, and he saw his hands covered in blood, the blood of his clan. He cried out and lied there on the ground, sobbing. Everyone and everything he knew was now gone.

* * *

"So, that's what happened to you, and the first appearance of DeathPhoenix?" Samus asked. Mikee nodded his glance cold and hard.

"The Hero of Light is a legendary warrior that is said to have stopped the Horde long ago. It was a Light Warrior. Everyone in my clan was Light Warriors, and Matt along with several others wanted to be chosen, so they slaughtered each other. During that time though, a solar eclipse happened. When a solar eclipse happens, our powers die down and we're powerless during the time the sun is gone. I resorted to my DeathPhoenix form at that time. It just had more power and the rage was unbelievable. I highly doubt I'll be able to control myself if it happened again." Mikee explained. The Smashers took several seconds to take it all in. Even Dawn looked a bit frightened by the fact that Mikee went through more than a normal person should. He got up and left them alone, leaving to a different section of the ship. No one followed him.

Mikee walked out to the back of the Great Fox. Outside were countless stars and a comet passing by. His thoughts were on the same beast that hid deep inside of him. The monster that finished off the last of his clan, and the same beast that killed his friends. If another solar eclipse came around, he would have no idea on how to control the beast. He could hurt everyone close to him. He could kill the Smashers, and he could kill Dawn. If that ever happened, he couldn't live with himself.

The Guardians replaced his thoughts. They were masters of the eight elements, and their leader was the strongest. Mikee hoped they could answer the question on why he had the DeathPhoenix. They were the strongest of the elements, and masters at that.

A few minutes later, everyone was back in the main room. Fox pulled up a couple of holograms with flight plans for everyone, but he was talking to the other Smashers. Mikee was at his usual quiet corner in his pose of his arms crossed and his eyes closed. The conversation the others had didn't bother him. All that mattered in his mind was to find the Guardians and get his answers. He hasn't sensed any dark energy lately, which meant the Horde wasn't following them or anything else for that matter.

Dawn was standing away from him far enough for Mikee to not notice her. She was just remembering Mikee's past story on how tough it was. She couldn't imagine what kind of inner turmoil Mikee must be going through. She has always wondered why Mikee's fighting style was brutish at times, and the time when he finished off Ganondorf when they fought. Link told them that it was one of the coldest things he's seen. Sure, Ganondorf mentioned the Horde, but Mikee never did things like that.

_Mikee, I wish I could always be there for you, but I'm never strong enough to stand up at your level. I can't be as strong as you, if you really are the Hero of Light. I'm just a normal girl with Dark powers. Sure, lately we've been practicing our secret technique, but still, whenever we do fight others, I can never hold my own. It's you who has to save me in the end._ _If only I could understand why you enjoy fighting. Someone with that kind of history should be evil, but you're good, and you don't fight. Why is that? What makes you fight? _Dawn thought and walked away.

"Everyone, prepare for light speed, we're be warping in several seconds." Fox spoke over the loudspeakers. The team braced themselves and the ship suddenly felt like it was going at an insane speed. Everyone except for Samus were knocked off their feet and headed for walls. Mikee was the first to land and then Dawn was on top of him. Soon, the others hit the walls. After the warping stopped, everyone fell down and there were several dents on the walls. Mikee shook his head, and then realized he was on top of Dawn in an awkward position. He turned red and got straight up. Dawn giggled after turning red too. He helped her up.

A few minutes later, and everyone got up. It was time for them to go their separate ways for their reasons. Mikee opened his eyes as everyone gathered into their group. His group was Samus, Pikachu, Kirby, Dawn, and himself.

"Good luck you guys. I hope you find these Guardians. Maybe they could help with the Horde battle." Fox told them.

"Thanks Fox. I'll keep radio contact with the Great Fox and back at the Mansion during the mission." Samus told the pilot. Mikee nodded and began to walk. Kirby followed happily and so did Pikachu. Dawn and Samus followed after and the ship took off from the Great Fox. Everyone was settled in their compartments as both ships took off in light speed. Mikee and the group hung on for their lives almost as stars and galaxies blazed past them.

Their entrance to Mikee's universe was upon them, and everyone jerked forward. They settled down as Mikee gazed into his familiar brown planet. It was Planet Aeros, his home world. They have arrived.

"So, is this it?" Samus asked the warrior.

"Yes, this is Planet Aer-" Mikee began as they flew around the planet. He stopped and his concentration focused on a black blob. "No." He stated. Dawn saw it too and gasped. Samus flew down into the atmosphere and they had a closer look until the black blob fired off black beams. This came as sudden, but the bounty hunter evaded skillfully. Her ship jerked, swerved, and ducked until they were safe from its range.

"Everyone all right?" Samus asked.

"I'm okay." Dawn said. Mikee was quiet as he stared at the blob.

"What was that?" Samus asked him. Mikee was silent a bit more as he muttered, "Black energy. The Horde is here."

* * *

_Mikee and group have arrived at Planet Aeros only to see a black substance called Black Energy. Will this halt their plans and make their journey a waste of time? Wait for the next chapter!_

**Well, this is all I have so far. I've been so busy working on my comics that I hardly updated. I promise to update more after I make more comics. It has Mikee and Dawn as best I could. XD. Just ask me in a PM and I'll tell you where to find it. Please, it has Mikee and Dawn, and I'm making a Super Smash Bros comic at the moment. That has kept up my time lately.**

**Hope you like this chapter. I feel it's a bit rushed though.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	7. Filler: Christmas Special: Prologue

_This is PerfectPhoenix here, telling the Christmas Special of the Smashers. This has three parts, with two Christmas stories and a complete Christmas celebration. _

* * *

It was snowing at the Smash Mansion, and there were several small ice rinks and tons of snow. It was enough to cover at your waist at least. The kids (Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers, Tails, and Kirby) were firing snowballs at each other, but Kirby was literally firing snowballs from his mouth, and the other kids were covered in them. In the ice rinks, Link and Zelda were ice skating a beautiful duet, and their moves were perfect. They were enjoying it and they were going in for a kiss until Kirby hit Link with a snowball clear in the head, and that made him fall on his face. They began laughing until Link threw a bomb and then the Star Warrior swallowed that too and became Ice Bomb Kirby. Everyone broke for it as the puffball threw the bone-chilling explosives.

* * *

Inside, everyone was singing a happy Christmas Carol song, all except for Mikee, who stood in his usual position with arms crossed. Shadow was also with him, but on the other side of the wall. The entire Mansion was brightly decorated with the colors of Christmas. Hanging snowflakes and the smell of gingerbread wafted around the entire house. This kind of stuff would put a smile on Mikee's face, but it wasn't exactly the smells of Christmas. It was Dawn's mood, and she was happy. That made him happy has well, but he felt sorry for Shadow though. He heard about his loved one, Maria Robotnik, and how she died in front of Shadow's eyes by the people he protected. So, Mikee felt some sympathy for him.

They had a job to do today, and that was to be the Caroler's escorts through Smashville. There was no threat of the villains, but you never know. The Horde was still around, and even the Horde Commandos. Just because they follow rules doesn't mean evil does. It was going to be easy, and the Caroling Smashers were doing it for a good cause: to fix up their healing chambers. Lately, the machines have been malfunctioning, and they needed money to buy replacements, or else the Smashers will have to turn into trophies.

"Shadow, Mikee, it's time to go you two!" Princess Peach called out to them. Both of them nodded and followed out the small crowd of Peach, Jigglypuff, Dawn, Zelda, and Toon Link outside to the cold air and pretty deep snow. It was already above their feet, and each step made a sound whenever they stepped along the path, but they weren't going to walk. They looked at Shadow and Mikee as they both nodded. Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald.

"I got this." He said and held up his Chaos Emerald in the air. He said two worlds out loud. "Chaos Control!" After the sentence was finished, the whole group vanished quickly, leaving behind some melting snow as a round circle around them.

They appeared inside the town of Smashville, landing on the near-frozen tile. They almost slipped, but everyone regained their balance. The singing and touring the houses commenced after that. Mikee and Shadow just stood about a few feet from them singing. As they went from house to house, Mikee noticed that they barely received money from the singing. The reason was because all of the people in the homes went late-Christmas shopping and barely have any money left. This didn't seem right to Mikee. It was Christmas Eve. Also, the Smashers saved the world countless times, shouldn't they be grateful for that?

The Smashers all took a break at the last house. They looked at their donation box, which was not even close to the money they need. It was only about fifty-eight coins, and they needed about four hundred, maybe more.

"Sorry everyone, but our coin count is pretty low. It's nothing close to what we need." Peach told the group. They moaned in displeasure.

"We need those healing chambers for the future in case one of us is injured badly against the Horde!" Toon Link reminded them.

"Heh, I recall the only one using the chambers is Mikee here, since he's always getting his butt kicked every time he gets into a fight." Shadow commented. Mikee just shot him a look, and Dawn calmed him down.

"Well, what can we do? I think we can sell cookies and such, but who would buy cookies on Christmas Eve?" Toon Link asked. It was true, and since it was the day before Christmas, people were all packed up and ready for the celebration in Smashville. There was probably no actual chance to get more coins. The group sighed as Mikee looked around the town.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a sudden explosion in town square, and the group reacted. Both Shadow, Mikee, and Toon Link assumed battle stance and the blaster appeared, revealing himself to be Bowser. The Koopa King was on one of his battleships, and it had three medieval cannons aimed at the three. His booming laughter was heard from all over Smashville.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Everyone fear the mighty Bowser! You will all perish soon with my weapon to ruin Christmas!" He yelled. The turtle glanced at Shadow and Mikee as they both took out their power source.

"Chaos-" Shadow muttered.

"Shadow-" Mikee muttered.

The Koopa King laughed as both of them finished their sentence.

"Control! Warp!" Both of them yelled and vanished. In a second, there was an impact, and a bubble was revealed. Both Shadow and Mikee yelled out grunts and landed on the town square. Their movement was stopped by a force field.

"Nice try, but I expected that. This force field doesn't allow anyone to interrupt my speech! Now, as the villain of this series, I believe it will be my own tradition to ruin Christmas! Sure, the Horde is welcome to try, but they have something I don't. I have a secret laser cannon that can wipe out this entire town! I'll unleash its wrath at midnight tonight. Once it's unleashed, the entire city and the Smash Mansion will be nothing but rubble!" Bowser declared, getting numerous gasps and some screams.

"Bowser, why do you have to show your face and ruin the spirit of Christmas for everyone in the city?" Toon Link asked.

"It's because I'm evil like that. Deal with it kid." Bowser stated and the cannons took aim, this time at the women behind them. The three of them looked back at Peach, Zelda, Dawn, and Jigglypuff. As Bowser fired the cannons, Shadow grabbed Peach and kicked away Jigglypuff while Toon Link took Zelda's hand and pulled her away while Mikee took Dawn's hand and they both got out as the bombs hit. The explosion knocked the group flying as Bowser made his get-away. Everyone was separated from the blast and they rose back up easily. It wasn't really much of an explosion.

"Damn it, he got away! Maybe I can catch up to him and try to take out that shield with my Shine Blast attack…" Mikee thought out loud, but he knew that it wouldn't work either way.

"Heh, this is a first from Bowser. Who would've guessed he would have tried to pull a stunt like this?" Shadow suggested. The Smashers just gave him a look and he stepped back. They had to get back to the Smashers and deal with the situation. Before they warped, Mikee looked back at the town that they were going to save. In his mind, he wondered if this town was actually worth saving.

* * *

"Hmm, this is a terrible situation." Mario said out loud as the group briefed him on Bowser's actions. Luigi was baking some cookies in the kitchen while this was happening.

"Yeah, it's bad. What's worse, we don't even know where he is, or what he's doing. The laser can come from anywhere." Peach told him.

"It could be that he's bluffing the whole thing just to get a good scare out of everyone." Mario asked.

"No, it was real. Why else would he have a force field around that flying ship of his?" Mikee mentioned, getting Mario's nod.

"It's a pretty simple mission actually. We just have to find Bowser, ask him where the laser cannon is, stop the process, and save the town. That's pretty easy on my case. His castle isn't that far from the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario explained.

"Fine, we'll go and ask him personally. Come on, I'm itching to kick some rear!" Mikee declared and got up. He vanished, and after an awkward silence, he returned.

"Uh, which direction is the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Mikee, I know you mean well, but you better let me handle this. Luigi, Peach, come on. We have a laser to stop, and I know exactly what we should do." Mario said as they ran out of the Mansion. Mikee watched with a little anger in his eyes as he went outside too. Dawn followed and every one resumed Christmas decorating. The next second, Smashers were chanting, "Chug, Chug, chug!" It was Captain Falcon drinking eggnog against Donkey Kong.

* * *

Mikee stood next to the tree with his arms crossed and his hardened expression. He looked upon the city and clenched his fists. Why save a town that wasn't going to help their heroes?

"Mikee, are you all right up here?" He heard Dawn call his name as he saw her approach.

"No, I'm not exactly all right. Sure, the Mansion might be destroyed, but there's going to be no stopping that princess-obsessed turtle. Even if we save the town, what will they do? It is Christmas, not Greedmas." Mikee complained.

"Mikee, we're heroes. We do selfless deeds to save the world. That's a hero's job." Dawn reminded him and smiled. As she said that, a piece of roof collapsed from the snow and Pikachu yelped out in pain and unleashed electricity in the air. Mikee looked like he proved a point to Dawn. She sweat-dropped and he looked back at the city.

"You know, I think we need to teach this town a lesson taught by none other than Dr. Seuss." Mikee mentioned, his eyes glowing slightly.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I'm running a Christmas Special, and this will go off in three parts. This is simply the prologue. The first part will be the Bowser part, where Mario, Luigi, and Peach will confront Bowser about the laser. We'll see what happens there.**

**The second part will be Mikee's adventure, where he goes through his plans as well. These two parts will be in the same time as each other. **

**The final part is my own custom Christmas celebration, where everyone celebrates, even the bad guys. Well, not all of them.**

**I apologize yet again for the slow updates, but right now, I'm kind of on break until February, and I will hopefully get updates sooner than expected, but I never know. I will be putting a bit more effort in the comics, and I'm working on the sprites for the rest of the cast. I finally perfected Mikee and Dawn, so now on to the bad guys.**

**The next chapter of ROTH is halfway complete, so expect that within the week.**

**Power Academy is going pretty well, so expect an update soon on that.**

**Thanks for reading! I'll say Merry Christmas at the end of the Special.**

**Last thing: I'm planning a New Year's Special, but I need your votes on the Hero and Heroine couple. It will be centered on that couple having an awesome new year. Please, get friends to vote for this! Here are the couples to vote for:**

**MarioXPeach**

**LinkXZelda**

**LuigiXDaisy**

**MikeeXDawn**

**SamusXSnake**

**Other Couples I forgot to mention. You can vote up to three on a single vote. Have fun!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	8. Filler: Christmas Special: Mikee & Mario

**ROTH Christmas Special**

**Mario's Christmas**

* * *

"So, what are we supposed to do again?" A fellow Green Shell Koopa asked a Red Parakoopa.

"To stand guard and make sure no one reaches Lord Bowser." The Red Parakoopa reminded. There was a silence between them.

"Wow, our jobs suck."

As he said this, a fireball struck the wall and the Green Koopa fell off screaming in a heap of flames. The Red flying Koopa looked and Luigi darted by and struck the winged turtle in the chest. His wings vanished and the troop fell down onto the Green Koopa. The front wooden doors were blasted open and Peach ran through, throwing Bob-ombs left and right. The explosions took out the Hammer Koopas and the Goombas stationed along the walls. Luigi threw up his own Fire Flower and took it to become Fire Luigi. Mario jumped in afterward, wielding two hammers. All of Bowser's troops scurried to defend the castle from the three fighters. The three charged into the fray.

* * *

"Your Grinchyness, Mario is here! He's attacking the castle and heading this way!" Kammy Magikoopa reported to Bowser.

"WHAT? He's here already?" Bowser yelled.

"Yes, and he's tearing the armies one by one with the princess and Luigi! What are your orders?" Kammy asked.

"Prepare all defenses, and get ready! They must not reach us right now! They're going to ask about my laser cannon! Stop them at all costs!" The Koopa King demanded and stomped his foot. The servant of Bowser nodded and flew away with several putts from her flying broomstick. The Koopa King crossed his big scaly arms and closed his eyes. He wasn't about to give up the secret place of where his laser cannon was.

With the three heroes, they were still fighting through the hordes of soldiers and troops, clearing a path to Bowser's lair. Mario continued stomping on Goombas in a row and he won a 1-UP. Peach took out her golf club and hit the Goombas against each other. Luigi fired his barrage of fireballs and it destroyed all the enemies, reducing them to coins. This slaughter continued until they reached the big double red doors. The two plumbers gave Peach a look, and she took out a Bom-omb.

The front door exploded and the three heroes came through, ready to battle. Bowser sat on his throne, and he looked ready for battle, as he unleashed Burst Mode. The three of them prepared for an attack, but Mario broke his stance. They looked at him and he said, "That's enough everyone. No more fighting. It's a special day today. Peach, give it to him." The red plumber asked the plumber. She nodded and took out a brightly wrapped box. It had Bowser's colors, and it was pretty large. Bowser's eyes shone, and he looked at them.

"This isn't some sort of trick to sneak attack me, is it?" Bowser asked.

"No, silly Bowser, it's going to be Christmas, and that's peace time. We don't ever fight, we celebrate the good times as a family, since that's what Brawl is about." Peach explained to the Koopa King. He stood there for a few moments and he turned around.

"I…can't believe what I'm doing. I feel ashamed." He admitted.

"Don't worry, things are forgiven. Now come on, let's stop that laser cannon from blowing up the town and killing everything in sight." Luigi suggested.

"Sure, junior. Turn off the laser, now." Bowser yelled to the upper floors.

"Oh, come on Pops! We never get to shoot things! It's just at the push of a single button and KA-BOOM! There goes Christmas for Smashville and the Smash Mansion, so come on!" Bowser Junior's squeaky voice echoed through the room.

"Call it off or else!" Bowser roared, which shook the room violently.

"No, this is ridiculous! I'M GONNA DO IT!" Junior yelled and there was an alarm going on. It blared through the castle, and Junior was laughing his head off.

"LASER CANNON CHARGING. DESIGNATED TARGET: SMASHVILLE. TARGET WILL BE COMPLETELY DESTROYED IN FIVE MINUTES."

"Junior, what have you done?" Bowser demanded, and there was an explosion. Junior came out of the corner, wielding a blue paintbrush with a red brush tip.

"I restored your dignity as a fearsome villain! Now, we can be evil again! Nothing can stop the laser now and end Christmas! MWEHEHEHEHE!" Junior cackled in laughter. The three heroes and Bowser shook their heads and they dashed outside. They had to dash back to the Mansion. They had to stop the laser before it caused total destruction to Smashville and the Mansion.

**Yeah, these are pretty short, but I can't really help it. I want to finish this before the New Year Special, which will probably be late. Ugh, I hate being sick, and staying at a house, long story.**

**Anyway, next up will…You know, screw it, I'm putting Mikee's part in next.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Mikee…**

Mikee and Dawn were walking along the path to Smashville, but Mikee wore a Santa Hat and had a large sack hanging over his shoulder. They stopped at the first house along the road.

"Mikee, this isn't like you at all. I'm just wondering what's going through that head of yours." Dawn asked him.

"I'm just going to teach the townspeople a lesson in Christmas generosity, and I know just the way to do so. Besides, it's almost Christmas, and I can check out the legends that go around about Santa Claus." He explained.

"Legends like what?" Dawn asked.

The next minute, Mikee and Dawn were up on the chimney, and Mikee slipped down easily while Dawn looked a bit scared. Mikee climbed back up and peeked his head out.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

"Mikee, you know I'm claustrophobic, don't you?" Dawn told him. Mikee just had a blank look.

"Fine, I'll just Shadow Warp the stuff on the ground, and make sure they don't fall or anything loud enough to wake the others. I'll be back." He said and fell back down the chimney only for Dawn to hear sizzling and Mikee yelling his head off (More like cursing, but the language used is not appropriate for users reading this story) and shooting into the sky in a trail of black smoke. With that, Dawn slipped and fell off the roof laughing her head off.

The lights switched on and Dawn ran off as a Toad with a brown hat and Mushroom cane came outside. Mikee was still cursing as he crashed on the ground.

"GET OFF MY LAWN YOU DIRTY-MOUTHED BRATS!" He yelled and pointed his cane. Three red Chain Chomps came out from underground and began barking.

"Red? Nice, Christmas decorated, right?" Mikee asked.

"No, they're Fire Chain Chomps. Ever played Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door?" Toadsworth asked as the Chain Chomps chased him around. They soon breathed fire and burned Mikee while he yelled, "IT BURNS!"

* * *

_After a glitch in the World of Brawl at eleven o' clock._

"So, are you going to continue getting burned, or are we going to return home?" Dawn asked to a completely healed Mikee. He shook his head.

"You're lucky you're my friend, or I would have been beam-happy." He stated. They approached another house. As Mikee fell down the chimney, he didn't see any fire at the bottom, which confused him. As he disarmed the Power Orb of Water, he went in, and noticed that the house was completely empty. Mikee made a face palm as he saw an eviction notice on the floor.

After a complaint from Dawn and an excuse from Mikee, they went to the next house, which had no chimney, but an open back door, which was allowable by Dawn too. As they went in, they saw two figures packing in things inside bags. Mikee stood blankly as he charged up a Shine Buster to see, and they saw Wario and Waluigi. In their bags were the Christmas decorations of the house.

"Wario? What are you doing here?" Mikee asked.

"Well, what about you? What the heck are you doing here?" The overweight Smasher asked.

"I'm here to teach the town a lesson. You?" The Light Warrior asked.

"Uh, we're-a here to make a profit! Yeah!" Waluigi declared. Wario slapped his forehead and Waluigi gasped, since he revealed their plan.

"That's basically stupid you guys. Christmas is going to be over and no one will want Christmas decorations." Mikee commented. While they were arguing, Dawn took out the sack and put everything back. As she finished, they stopped and noticed the decorations back where they were.

"Mikee, come on, it's going to be Christmas! Why teach citizens a lesson? We're heroes! We do our deeds selflessly because we're good guys! Our job is to help, not to get rewards. That's a bounty hunter's job. We're Smashers, the normal hero. We do things for the greater good. Now, just snap out of it, and let's stop these guys!" Dawn said. Mikee looked at her for a second, and he shook his head.

"Ugg, very well. Thanks. I don't know what came over me that time. Now, let's go spend some time together, right after I give these guys a lesson in pain, Mikee style." He stated. Wario and Waluigi couldn't move for a week after that.

* * *

They were both on the top of a house, holding hands and looking up at the cloudless sky and all the stars that were up there. They were enjoying, and they were going in for a Christmas kiss, when there was a sudden pop and Shadow appeared.

"Mikee, we need you right now." He said. They didn't make their kiss, as Shadow's Chaos Control surprised them. Mikee glowed a Final Smash, yelled something loud and inaudiable (Which sounded like a mix between a roar and a curse word) and unleashed his biggest attack against Shadow.

* * *

Everyone was at the Mansion, and the talk was about the laser, which was about to hit in two minutes. "Everyone, listen, we have an idea on how to stop the laser. To put it simply, we just have to match its power and repel it to evaporate the beam! This is done by Mikee, Samus, Lucario, Mario, R.O.B, and Shadow. The rest of us will try to make a defensive barrier. Fox and Falco will provide more support for the laser combat by firing their tank blasts. Now, let's hurry! Bowser provided the point at where the laser will hit, so go there, hurry!" Peach told them. Shadow nodded and warped the selected Smashers to the city.

They were at the city square as the Smashers separated from each other. The Star Sprites surrounded Mario, the Chaos Emeralds surrounded Shadow, the Power Orbs surrounded Mikee, and the others prepared their strongest attacks. All their combined energies even caused a crater inside the town square.

_Thirty Seconds…_

Up above the atmosphere, a giant satellite cannon positioned itself above the city and it began charging up its powerful cannon. Energy gathered around its point. All the Smashers aimed their hands, paws, and cannons to the air.

_Ten Seconds to Die…_

_Five Seconds to Go Bye-Bye…_

_FIRE!_

"ULTIMATE SHINE BEAM!"

"ZERO BEAM!"

"AURA STORM!"  
"CHAOS BLAST!"  
"LANDMASTERS!"

"LASERS!"

"MARIO FINALE!"

All their attacks combined and made a huge shining beam of rainbow energy as both beams caused a huge impact in the air and cleared all the clouds in the air, sending out a huge shockwave. The Smashers held their ground as they caused their crater to widen. They gave it all they had, and it was starting to push back the laser, but it somehow gained strength. It must have sensed the laser was not succeeding in its goal and increased its strength, making the Smashers grunt. Their strongest beams weren't going to be enough.

"COME ON! EVERYONE, KEEP IT UP!" Mike supported, but he knew the beam was going to overwhelm them.

* * *

Suddenly, five more beams entered the fray, and the laser was being pushed back again. This time, it pierced through the cannon, and a huge explosion which seemed like fireworks took place. The Smashers almost fell down and they looked around. They eventually saw the five Horde Commandos standing on the rooftops. They were the ones who fired the five beams. They looked pretty surprised.

"Consider this an early Christmas present. Next time we meet though, you're going down." Matt told them and with Indigo's Shadow Warp, they vanished like that without giving them a chance to respond. The Smashers looked at each other and laughed a bit. That was random for sure, but at least they helped to save the town. Now, Christmas could return as planned.

As they walked back, Mikee was chatting to Samus along the way. After a few minutes, they both seemed to agree on something, which got Dawn curious. He came back, smiling.

"You gave me an idea, and I asked Samus that how much money would we get if we both worked together to gather people's bounties. She said that would make enough money if we both worked together on the hard criminals. So, I'm training, and saving the environment, so it's great!" He said, smiling. Dawn smiled too; she couldn't help but smile with him.

* * *

**So, that does it for both parts. Not the way I planned, but I hoped the comedy put into it was worthwhile.**

**I'm also adding a new segment to the Author's Notes, the Originally section. Some may have it, some don't, but it's something else to read.**

**Originally, the Mario segment was supposed to be a Christmas Carole, but the New Year Special is coming up, and I have only one vote. XD I have to ask around quickly and get more votes before the New Year hits.**

**-In the Mario segment, Peach was supposed to be the one giving the gift, and Mario attacking Bowser randomly.**

**-In the Mikee segment, Dawn wasn't supposed to be claustrophobic until after Christmas because she got jammed in all the chimneys they were supposed to steal the gifts. XD**

**-Wario and Waluigi were supposed to be the Horde Commandos and the five got into a fight with the two, and Mikee realized what he's done wrong. **

**-In the laser scene, it was supposed to come as unexpected, and a plothole would occur, where Mikee would gather all the energy and send it back at the cannon. **

**Anyway, the Finale, and the New Year's Special will happen next. Happy belated Holidays! **

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	9. Black Energy

_Previously, Mikee has just revealed his past story to the Smashers and to Dawn. It was a particularly gruesome tale. The team made it to Planet Aeros, but then they discovered a big black blob. Mikee states the Horde is here._

**Chapter 7**

**Black Energy**

* * *

"Black energy? What do you mean by that?" Samus asked again.

"Black energy is the Horde's energy source. The Shadow King and Queen thrive on the source. Legends say that Black Energy is the source of all evil in the universe. It is also said that Black Energy powers the Power Orbs, but it's accompanied by its polar opposite, Pure Energy, the source of all good in the universe. Black Energy accumulates like that when there's a strong enough power source near-by." Dawn roughly explained. Mikee's fist clenched as he glared at the energy crawling.

"Aeros will soon fall, and by that rate, it has a few days at most. We have to find the Guardians soon." Mikee stated and sat down. He knew Black Energy couldn't be destroyed since you needed Pure Energy to cancel each other out. If he just fired his own energy, it would do nothing but increase the speed of the takeover.

"Well, we have to find the Guardians, if they're not in that energy already." Dawn mentioned.

"I believe that's the best choice at the moment. Mikee, where are the Guardians?" The bounty hunter asked. He was still quiet, but he looked at Dawn.

"I need the Power Orb of Wind. I'll show the way. I also need the Power Orbs of Light and Dark." He asked Dawn.

"I can see why you need the Wind Orb, but why Light and Dark?" She asked.

"If the Horde is here, so are the Horde Commandos. I need both to go Semi-Perfect. That will be enough to go head-to-head with them. Now, let's go." Mikee told them. Dawn nodded and gave her friend the three Power Orbs. He nodded and absorbed them. His Aeros signs were beginning to glow a teal-like color. He had a gust blowing around them and he flew out. Samus followed his fast speed as they left the giant mass of energy.

After some searching and flying, Mikee stopped above a mountain range. Up ahead was his birthplace, which was still rubble except for a huge temple-like structure. It was dome-shaped with brown fading bricks all around and seemed to have that kind of Greek type of columns. Mikee slowed down as he remembered really quickly the slaughter that happened here. The innocent lives lost, and the same lives that deserved it all killed in one day. He knew in his heart that it was his fault from before.

In the ship as it followed Mikee, Samus looked at the other Smashers that were sitting down. Dawn and Kirby were asleep. Pikachu was curled up in a little ball next to her. Her thoughts were on Mikee's past, seeing as how both Matt and Mikee killed their own clan. It also made her wonder about Mikee's DeathPhoenix form. He used it several times before, but there were times that he seemed to have control. It was built upon rage and darkness. Last time, Ganondorf was able to connect with Mikee as he was fighting the Meta in his world as he was dying. The tyrant was also able to control him and kill his friends.

"Samus, we must rest for now. It's getting pretty late." Mikee suggested. Samus took notice as they pulled down onto some flat lands. The sky was darkening as they landed safely. They got out of the ship and looked around. The sky was beginning to darken, and stars were appearing like eyes opening. It felt like they were looking down on them. Mikee was standing on the edge, looking down into his darkness ahead.

"So, Mikee, can you tell us more about the Guardians themselves? I mean, who are they?" Samus asked. He sighed and looked back at them.

"Geez, I'm just telling all kinds of stories, huh? Well, it is a pretty long story, but I'll tell you anyway. Dawn knows this story too." Mikee explained as he took out the Power Orbs. He glanced at his sleeping friend and then returned to the bounty hunter. Mikee began his story.

* * *

"The legend begins at the creation of our universe. In the beginning, the universe was formed with the planets, but each of those planets was barren wastelands. Nothing thrived at all. It was then the elements were created. Originally, those eight elements created the universe, which are Grass, Fire, Water, Electric, Earth, Wind, Light, and Dark. Once this was done, life began to manifest. Different races were created, including my Aeros race, which was the Light element. Things were all right until the Horde came. They attacked so suddenly, and the universe was darkened by their Black Energy. They were going to take over, until a warrior stepped up to fight them off. Their battle was tremendous, and the Hero of Light was able to hold him off, but yet, they were very powerful. He wasn't able to stop them, and that's when the Guardians appeared."

"The Guardians of those eight elements, right?" Samus asked.

Mikee nodded and continued. "The Guardians were the earliest of the element warriors. That's why a lot of people in my universe had a specific element like Dawn. She's the Dark element, so her ancestor must have been the first Dark Guardian. Continuing on, the Guardians assisted the Hero of Light by combining their powers and banishing the Horde once and for all, but they predicted their return. They moved on around the universe, spreading their exact legend. They told the story and created the Power Orbs, which ontained both energies, in order to help the world fight against the Horde in the event they return, but so far, we haven't won." Mikee said, closing his eyes as the fire continued to spread its warmth.

"Because of that legend, the Aeros Clan became mad with power, and the universe almost fell apart. We have to find the Guardians soon and once we do, we can finally win against those cursed creatures." He muttered and turned around to look at the dark horizon. His expression and his feelings were pretty hardened as he remembered the cruel past of his. Nothing would give him greater pleasure than to see the end of the Shadow King and Queen by his own hand. Eventually, he heard Samus sleeping too, and he just floated to the top of her ship for look-out. There was no way he was going to sleep, not tonight anyway with his burdened mind.

Even if he received the Guardian's help as well as the Smashers, there was no guarantee he could defeat them. It was the Horde. He was sure they were killed before, back then when they fought. Both of them were dead, and he saw the end of that. Because of that though, the Meta was created, and that led to this. His bigger concern was the Horde Commandos. The five were going to be a problem, but now he remembered his Brawl with Dawn, and what she asked. Her words repeated in Mikee's head.

"_Mikee, what if the Shadow Queen took me over?"_

He didn't want to answer, but he knew it. He would have to take her down. That would hurt him just as much as it would hurt her. It didn't matter if they were friend, former friend or not, if it led to the destruction of the Horde, then he would do it. Mikee stood there, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He was reminded of his total defeat by them, and Aaron.

_Horde Commandos, next time we cross paths, I won't back down from a fight like that._ He thought and relaxed his muscles.

* * *

In a different universe, the Great Fox warped out of its Lightspeed travel. The entire ship jerked forward, sending all the Smashers inside around the place. As it smoothed out, everyone returned to their positions.

"Everyone, we have arrived in Sonic's universe. We'll be going to Mobius first, since that is the biggest load for the Great Fox. The ETA is about five minutes, so strap in." Falco announced to the group as he came in.

"Sweet, I'll be home soon! Here I come guys!" Sonic said, sounding excited and cheery.

"Boy, you sure are cheery. Is there a hedgehog waiting for you there?" Pit asked the hedgehog.

"Well, of course. I haven't been there in a year! We haven't been home since Brawl started everything. I can't wait to tell my friends they're going to join me and Shadow!" He exclaimed, sounding pretty happy. The five minutes were soon up, and Mobius was supposed to come into view. The group of Smashers went to the viewing platform to see, but all of them gasped.

The planet in front of them was blackened. They could barely see land, but it was mainly a dark purple atmosphere. Sonic also saw a huge mass of black liquid moving very rapidly. The hedgehog almost couldn't move.

"That can't be Mobius. Fox, did you mess up the coordinates?" Sonic asked with a fake tone. It was clear that he was shaken.

"Sonic, we're at the right place. I'm sorry." He said. Sonic's eyes widened as he looked into it.

"We have to see if my friends are there! Come on!" He said.

"Sonic, we don't know what's down there! If we crash, there's no way we'll return home or repair the ship." Fox responded and looked to Falco. "Send a report to Master Hand and tell him about this. If this is possible, then what about the other universes?" The pilot said to himself.

"Wait, there's one place. Fox, I need to ask you a favor." Sonic asked as he ran up to him.

"Sonic, we can't go down there. You know that already!"

"No, there's a flying fortress around here, maybe two. There's Eggman's DeathEgg and maybe the Ark. If anything, my friends or survivors could be there." He answered. Fox thought about it for a moment.

His knowledge on Sonic's universe was limited, but Eggman was Sonic's villain. He wanted to take over Mobius to make an EggmanLand with a robot-army. The Ark was a space cannon that was used in Shadow the Hedgehog's creation. Were they still functioning or did they provide a safe haven for those who were able to travel in space? That's why Sonic asked about it.

"Sure, we'll check out the two bases. Meta Knight, do you know how to use our map projector?" Fox asked.

"No." The Star Warrior admitted.

"I'll see it myself then. Once we do, Falco and I will search through them with teams. We don't go alone. Now, let me see the map." The pilot explained and jumped down to use the hologram. As he searched around the many dots and moving Mobius around, he did spot the space craft, but oddly, there were three of them. He zoomed in on the three. Sonic ran up as he nodded.

"Yes, those two are the Ark and DeathEgg, but the third one doesn't ring a bell." Sonic told him and pointed to the biggest of the three. It looked like a battle cruiser. It was dark in color, but it didn't have any weapons.

"All right, listen. We'll be going to these bases. Anyone ready to join me?" Fox asked.

"Of course you need me. My friends will know it's me. I'm ready to go." Sonic told the fox.

"I'll take Sonic with me, but you'll come if we run into trouble. Let's go to the Ark. Your friends are more likely to be in that if memory serves me right." Fox explained.

"Enough talk then, let's hurry!" Sonic said and already raced to the hangar where the Arwings were being held. He had to hurry and see if his friends were there. He couldn't help but worry at the moment. His world becoming all black and not hospitable at all as well as a big black blob moving about. Things looked grim, but he had his hopes. Fox made it and both took off into space and after the Ark.

* * *

Falco was sitting at the pilot seat, just gazing at Mobius's current state of darkness. It wasn't possible, but he remembered Samus and Zelda bringing up dark planets. Maybe Samus would know the answer, or Mikee would. Everyone else was just wandering around, almost feeling helpless to do anything at the time. Falco got up and went to the communications panel, and looked up Samus's line, but she wasn't available and it listed that she was asleep. He shook his head and sent the message to the Mansion. R.O.B receives it and delivers the message to Master Hand.

"Falco, do you copy? This is Fox, and we just pulled into the Ark. We're searching around right now, and there doesn't seem to be anyone onboard. We're going to progress even further, but I need you to investigate the Death Egg and the other space craft discovered during the scan. Can you do that Falco?" Fox asked.

"You know you can count on me Fox. I'll get there." Falco answered to the leader and he cut the communications. He turned to the ship crew and said, "Everyone, we're going to the Death Egg. There could be a chance that there will be survivors, so everyone strap in. I'm taking the Great Fox there right now." He told the small crew and directed the ship towards the proclaimed DeathEgg.

Neither Fox nor Falco knew that they were being watched by an unknown force.

* * *

"…More of those black planets, and this time it affected Mobius?" Master Hand asked the robot who received Falco's message.

"YES. THAT IS THE EXACT MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM FALCO LOMBARDI. CARE FOR ME TO REPEAT THE MESSAGE?" R.O.B asked.

"No thanks. Make sure you send Samus the information and get her opinion on this. What is the status of the Assist Trophies?" The Creator asked.

At the moment, a red-haired Kirby with a turquoise blue color jumped through a window, proclaiming very loudly, "IT'S OVER 9000!" and vanished instantly. Both R.O.B and Master Hand looked blankly for a moment and continued on.

"THEY ARE CLOSE TO BEING REVIVED. E.T.A FOR REBIRTH IS TWO HOURS." R.O.B reported and was dismissed after the report.

Master Hand continued to float back and forth in the room, still pondering about the hidden dangers that were possible. Were the other dimensions in danger? What about Brawl itself? Was Brawl going to meet the same fate if these worlds were engulfed in darkness? There had to be something, and the first thing he suspected was the Horde. Since their appearance in this universe, planets have been enshrouded in this darkness. Also, the planets that were currently hit were planets that the Smashers knew by heart. Mobius, several planets in Samus's universe, and Earth from Mikee and Dawn's universe were all afflicted with identical conditions.

_These Guardians Mikee spoke of during our briefing, he said that they hold the answer to defeat the Horde. The only thing I hope for is if they can help us._ Master Hand thought.

* * *

As for Fox's side, they were already inside the Ark, but everything was dark. It seemed that no one was there. Each step they took made a hollow clang and they could hear the echo go on and on, vibrating on all the walls. Sonic hollowed out his gloved hands and yelled into the darkness, "GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S ME, SONIC!"

All they heard was the echoes of his words, going deeper and deeper. Fox shook his head in regret.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but no one is in here. Maybe Falco has better luck checking out the Death Egg. Come on." Fox suggested to the broken hedgehog. He nodded, still having hopes. Maybe they were in there. As Sonic finished the thought, Fox's codec beeped and he received Falco's conversation.

"Falco, I read you. What's the status on the DeathEgg?" Fox asked.

"Not pleasant to say the least. The DeathEgg has been evacuated. There are signs that people and robots were here, but it's deserted. There are holes, and a fight happened in several places, caused by lasers of some sort. It's not from our universe, or Sonic's. Something new came here." He reported. A look of shock and confusion was shown on the pilot's face and Sonic got the message. Their last place was the fortress, and their hopes were pinned on that.

* * *

As time passed, Mikee and the group were back on the move, flying over new areas, as a temple began to come over the distance. They lowered themselves down to investigate the temple up ahead. As Mikee looked around, he knew the surrounding area in his heart. This was the exact area where he unleashed DeathPhoenix against his brother.

"This is the same place where I thought I was evil. Thanks to this though, I'm here now. Ironic, I think." Mikee said to himself and crossed his arms. He remembered some memories of his old times, and all the villains he's faced against, including some no one has heard of. His favorite fight in his book was against an alien race, which started everything before the Horde came into his life.

"Still daydreaming as usual, little brother?" Matt spoke to him, appearing out of nowhere. Mikee opened his eyes and sure enough, he wasn't daydreaming about that. Matt was standing a couple of feet away from him with his arms at his sides. His eyes were full of anger, and darkness.

"For a second there, I thought we were going to end this feud." Mikee answered.

"No, this is only the beginning. Now, nothing will stand in my way of getting rid of you. Not Kari, nor your current team." The older sibling told Mikee.

"What? Where are my friends?" Mikee yelled and got ready to fight. Behind him, they were knocked out by Indigo, Issac, and Aaron. Maya was behind Mikee, ready to strike at any moment. Her fists were burning and Matt's claw extended.

"They're out of the way for now. It's time to settle this. I don't care if this is against the Horde's orders, you're going down for killing my sister!" Aaron yelled and jumped to face Mikee with his two fire swords. Issac and Indigo also surrounded him too, both ready to fight as well. It wasn't over yet, as Matt powered up and his armor as golden. This was his Burst Mode, and did the other Commandos.

"You won't reach the Guardians today, and you never will." Matt stated, but it was before Mikee shone and exploded in energy. Using the eight Power Orbs, he was in his Perfect Mode.

"Enough of this! I'll take you all on!" Mikee bravely declared against the five enemies.

* * *

_Mikee has exploded in rage! Will his Perfect Mode be able to stand up to the five Horde Commandos? Can Samus and the group recover in time to help? What will Fox find in the floating fortress? Find out next time in:_

_Rise of the Horde _

_Chapter 8_

_The Aeros Clash_

* * *

**Okay, explaination time! **

**Well, the Christmas Finale wasn't going as planned, and with my laptop being as glitchy as it is, it was stopped. I dislike this computer. Eventually, my inspiration died for it, and I'll have to continue it another time. **

**To explain for the slow updates, I've been at my aunt's for the whole time that I should have been updating. Not only was I sick, but I was with my nine-year old cousin who loves to play Brawl, and an aunt who always wants me cooking and away from the computer. The only time I get to be on the computer is the time when I'm supposed to be sleeping. You know what happens when you don't have enough sleep. **

**Well, I have to say, I'm pleased with the way this chapter turned out though. I should know, thanks to the computer, I had to re-write this seven times. Sure, some details are fuzzy, but everything will add up in the end, and my favorite fight scene will be next chapter.**

**Also, tried something new with random moments when I come up with them. It just had to happen at the moment. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, the New Year's Special is canceled, and I wanted to do a Valentimes Special, but I never have enough votes, so I'll wait until next year, but it doesn't mean I won't write it. I have an idea for the VS, so look forward to that.**

**Anyway, thanks for waiting, R&R, tell your friends, and all that good stuff.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	10. The Aeros War

_Previously, Mikee went into a bit of detail about the Guardians and their role in Mikee's universe. Meanwhile, Mobius was enshrouded in darkness, and those searching for the new Smashers are searching through old bases of Mobius, but they had no luck so far, and now they're going to an unknown fortress. Back with Mikee, he alone will confront the Horde Commandos, and the Aeros Clash will now commence._

**Chapter 8**

**The Aeros Clash**

* * *

Mikee had energy circling around him pretty fiercely, and he knew the look on their faces when they saw his transformation. They didn't expect him to fight back. They all prepared for a big fight.

"I agree with you on something, brother. It is time to end this, even though you were my former friends." Mikee stated as he floated down and made a fighting pose. "You're going down!" He yelled.

"Heh, you're reading my mind. We'll finally decide to see who the true destined Hero of Light is. The universe cannot hold any more Aeros. Prepare to die Mikee!" Matt yelled and his claw was flaming. Both brothers glared at each other and sparks flew. The other four guarded as both of them fired fists, which connected and sent out shockwaves. Both rose up and continued to blur in their attacks. Indigo and Isaac both leaped up and aimed a hammer fist for Mikee's skull, but he blurred out of sight and reappeared to smash at their sides. This sent both enemies into each other and made them fall. Mikee only had a moment before his brother spiraled and with an enhanced kick, sent Mikee down with a ton of bone-breaking force. As Mikee fell, Maya dashed in with a blazing trail of fire behind her, dashing for a perfect strike. Mikee saw this and charged up his Aeros Dash, but his brother slammed him down faster and Maya hit the Light Warrior with a flaming uppercut.

Mikee flinched as he regained his momentum and he landed on the ground safely. That was when Aaron came dashing in and swinging a sword at him. He was able to dodge swiftly and backed away. His fists were glowing as he cupped them and focused a pretty big energy ball. He made it float above him as the five Commandos surrounded him. Mikee leapt up high and threw it straight down, but all five leaped up as well. They focused their own blasts and fired, but Mikee vanished and the energies collided and exploded, sending them all backwards. As they landed, Mikee dashed around in a circle very fast. They could barely see him, but he stopped suddenly and snapped his fingers. The five Horde Commandos saw a ring of light energy around them and it fired a big flurry of shining beams. Indigo centered himself and created a sphere to block Mikee's attacks. As he lowered the shielding, the ground cracked beneath them and two columns of solid ground rose up to their sides. Mikee's signs were brown and he clasped his hands together quickly. The two columns crashed into each other, crushing the five in their impact.

The rocks were becoming really red and they exploded. Maya was the cause as her body was on fire. Aaron dashed up and held a staff with red and black blades. He threw it at Mikee and he ducked easily. It stopped in mid-air and it went towards Mikee at his blind spot. He gulped, until a gust of wind took it and a pink blur took it. It was Kirby as the Star Warrior shone and donned on a green hat and drew a flaming sword.

"What the?" Aaron yelled as Mikee took the opportunity to smash him away and into the ground. Isaac bulleted for the hero until Pikachu smacked him off with an Iron Tail attack, and then followed up by dashing and using a Quick Attack. Indigo saw this and warped using Shadow Warp. He kicked Mikee on the back, but straight after that, a huge orb struck the enemy, causing massive damage. Samus aimed her cannon at Indigo, ready to take out Indigo. Mikee turned around to see Dawn fighting off Maya pretty well, which left him with Matt. This was going to be a great battle.

* * *

On the Great Fox, they were slowly going in a cruise-like state slowly crawling towards the massive ship. Fox was nervous about this. Approaching at this speed to another ship would be asking the enemy to just shoot them out of the sky. Falco didn't read any transmissions coming from the ship, but it was still running. The leader ran his gloved hand through his sweaty fur, and he shook it off. He had to stay calm during this mission. They didn't seem hostile, but they weren't in its range. If they were going to be under attack, at least he was ready.

"Pull in, continue onwards." Fox warned his friend as the ship creaked every few mile. The tension was pretty high, and they approached closer.

Now, an alarm blared on, and several trails of light blazed on the ship. Several turrets were seen, and each of them aimed at the Great Fox. Falco reacted and put the thrusters on full ignition. Fox went to another panel and slammed on several buttons to get a shielding up.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Fox yelled as the turrets on the ship fired huge green beams. Each beam that hit the shielding made the ship shake slightly. Everyone was clinging onto something to brace for the beams. The shielding was starting to fade from all the shots it took.

"Fox, there's no way the Great Fox could take any more hits like this! We have to retreat!" Falco reported. The ship continued to shake, and the ship couldn't take much more. Fox nodded and jumped down. "Falco, let's go to the Arwings and take out those defenses. Once that's handled, we'll check out the ship ourselves and sees if Sonic's friends are in there. Come on Falco!" Fox ordered and they both dashed out towards the hangar once again. The Arwings took off without a hitch, and they zoomed off towards the battleship. It reacted and started firing at both fighter ships. They both dodged swiftly and did several rolls to avoid getting hit from the blasts. Fox scanned and discovered the targets.

"Falco, fire some bombs into the left side of the ship, I'll take the right!" The leader ordered.

"Got it, let's go!" Falco declared and boosted into the fray. Fox followed and darted right to see the turrets aim right at him. He pulled a lever and fired off a Smart Bomb right into the cannon's base. The explosion soon took over the weapon, and it was demolished.

Inside the battleship, a looming figure watched the scene through a hologram projector. The screen displayed numerous tactical data, which was speed, enemy data, and other information. Another figure entered the dark room.

"Master Omega, the two ships are causing significant damage to the entire frontal station, and we have two more coming!" The little figure reported.

"They must be after our prize. Send all troops to all entrances, they will be boarding soon. Prevent their advance to the Holding Chambers." The giant ordered. The little figure made a movement and then departed from the room, leaving the bigger figure to watch the screen.

The onslaught on the ship continued, and the turrets were almost all taken out. The last few were located near the port of the battleship. Falco was already on his way to take them out when he noticed something. The enemy wasn't exactly fighting back. Sure, the turrets were an obstacle, but they weren't exactly hard at all. It was becoming too easy, and their attack was causing quite a bit of damage.

"Fox, there's something wrong with this attack. They're not even trying to fight back, let alone defend their ship. Something's up." Falco told Fox.

"I noticed that Falco, but we must break in and see if they have Sonic's friends held captive. I am sensing masses of enemies swarming the halls, so they must be hiding them. Let's bring the Great Fox closer, and we'll lead an attack, now!" Fox declared as both pilots destroyed the last of the turrets. Both of them flashed a thumbs-up to each other and flew back to their ship.

* * *

Mikee was launched straight down by Matt's flaming kick, and he crashed into the ground. Following that was a huge stomp onto Mikee's chest, which broke the ground around him as well. Matt had a grin until Mikee clapped his hands together, and two pillars smashed the villain off. He skidded to break as the other pillar made a lunge for him. The Aeros transformed his claw into a metal fist and he punched through the rock. As the pebbles cleared, Mikee jumped through and slammed his older sibling in the face with a charged up fist, He followed up with a swinging kick on Matt's ribcage, but kicking metal hurt Mikee more than it hurt his intended target. As Mikee flinched from the impact, his brother retaliated and slammed on his chest. After that strike, the older sibling grabbed Mikee's foot and swung him around.

Suddenly, a Dark blast struck Matt as he dropped Mikee and their fighting continued onward. The Light Warrior knew where that blast came from, and it was Dawn. She helped him out of that situation. He had to thank her later somehow, maybe some time in silence and alone from the Smashers. As his thoughts clouded his senses, Matt took this to his advantage and was about to strike until Mikee vanished within an Aeros Dash and reappeared kicking the enemy on the back. It still did minimum damage because of the metal casing.

Samus stood still as Indigo aimed his devastating Shadow Cannon at the hunter. Both of them charged, as the Shadow Warrior withdrew his weapon and vanished in a Shadow Warp. Samus was almost helpless to finding him until something exploded on her back. As she sharply spun on her heel, another explosion sent her skidding back. Her Thermal Visor activated as she looked around the area. Sure enough, even in a Shadow Warp, she could still see his thermal scans. Her Power Beam went to full charge as she turned around and aimed at Indigo pulling out of the transportation technique. The blast sent him crashing into the ground, and stunned for a moment. He couldn't recover as the Grapple Beam wrapped around him and she threw Indigo into the ground.

Kirby and Aaron were hitting each other numerous times with their swords like true swordsmen, continuing to clash with each other. Aaron was experienced, but Kirby was faster in speed, which made them even until Aaron landed several slashes on the Star Warrior which made him revert back to normal Kirby. The pink puffball looked shocked as Aaron slashed into him several times. This was until Maya was knocked right into the swordsman and Dawn came to back Kirby up.

"Kirby, are you all right?" Dawn asked as her hands became dark. She was harnessing her Dark element powers. Kirby nodded quickly and drew a hammer. He leaped over Dawn and hit Aaron right in the head, giving the warrior a pretty bad concussion. Dawn was about to rush in and help, but a huge column of flames rose up like a snake and lunged at her. She backed away in time, but the snake rebounded and engulfed her right as she glowed. Maya seemed pretty pleased until the flames became black and they faded. She floated there, looking exhausted.

"I see, covering yourself in dark energy right before the flames hit reduced the damage. Still, it isn't enough to stop me!" Maya said and began to glow black herself. Dawn guarded as she unleashed shadowy energy. Her flames were no longer red, but black flames. Her eyes even turned black. Dawn was ready, but inside, she shows fear. There was something odd and unknown about this new power.

_So, Maya already tapped into the Black Energy, using the new powers. Hopefully, she doesn't go crazy with the power. We'd better end this soon. The Shadow King and Queen are waiting for us to find and defeat the Guardians. _Matt thought as he took several punches from Mikee. The evil brother grabbed the Light Warrior's arm and flung him into the ground as his Perfect Mode was beginning to fade. This battle wasn't going to hold out for much longer in favor of the Horde Commandos. Eventually after several exchanges of attacks, Mikee's Perfect Mode faded completely and he was exhausted. Matt laughed a bit, but he was slightly worn out.

"Not bad brother, but it was all in vain. You can't win." His brother taunted. All of a sudden, Mikee rammed him into the air and dashed out in Aeros Dash. As he dashed by, he saw the others losing to the Commandos by their powering-up. This new power of theirs was almost devastating. For a second, he regretted coming here at all. Their efforts were going to be stopped anyway by the Horde since the Shadow King and Queen was always going to be one step ahead of them. If Mikee couldn't defeat his brother in one last attack, what chance in hell did he have of defeating the Horde?

Mikee shook his head of the negative thoughts as he dashed faster and kicked his brother higher into the sky. He rocketed straight up and flew above his target. His fist shone brightly as he stopped his ascension and dove straight down, aiming his strike to his brother.

What he didn't know was that Matt charged up a ton of energy in his metal arm cannon and he aimed and unleashed the blast at point-blank range. The purple energy blast completely enveloped the Light Warrior as a huge explosion took place. Matt was sent crashing into the ground, but the result was worth it as he saw the Light Warrior fall in a heap of black smoke crackling with purple lightning. His body landed with a thud, and he didn't move as the Power Orbs came out.

"Mikee!" Dawn yelled as she jumped back. The eight Power Orbs surrounded Matt instead. His power was increased and all wounds were recovered. As Dawn charged at Matt, Maya was about to attack, but Indigo held her back. Samus, Pikachu, and Kirby all turned their target to Matt. Pikachu and Kirby dashed inward while Samus charged up her beams. All four leaped in as Matt punched the ground and unleashed a huge field of energy, sending all crashing into the ground. The only one remained was Pikachu clinging to the Aeros's back. As Matt approached Samus, Pikachu unleashed all the Thunderbolt it could, but it had no effect.

"Pikachu, get off and come here!" Samus yelled as her cannon began charging. Pikachu jumped off and held onto the Arm Cannon. By using Thunderbolt, it mixed with the Zero Beam and created a huge blast. Samus unleashed it as her Power Suit levels dropped rapidly. Pikachu's charging was just making the drop slower. Matt unleashed his own beam as both collided with each other. Even with Dawn attacking, each hit had no effect on him. Kirby even swallowed Mikee to absorb and use Aeros Dash to help Dawn, but nothing worked on the powered leader. Soon, Samus's beam gave way and Kirby teleported them using a weaker version of Shadow Warp. Dawn was in front of Matt in an instant and gave him a clean uppercut, but his head barely moved from the impact.

With a well-aimed punch, Matt slammed Dawn aside and went for the three Smashers. She rebounded and punched Matt in the face again. It still had no effect as he found her as an annoyance. He grabbed her next fist and held her there for a second before kicking her aside. He followed up with several beams to keep her down. Other stacks from the Smashers bounced off harmlessly.

"Tch, Perfect Matt is unbeatable in that form. Nothing can really hurt him, not even us. Give up already." Indigo stated to Dawn as she struggled to get back up. Her glance went over to Mikee, still lying there, unmoving.

_No, I can't give up! Mikee would never give up, even though the odds would be against him. Nothing stopped him, so nothing is going to stop me either! I will become as strong as him, no matter what happens! It's the only way for me to understand him!_ Dawn thought as she got back up slowly. Matt was defeating the Smashers as she noticed. Her palms glowed with her dark energy. She aimed both at the enemy as he knocked down the Smashers.

"Take this! I've saved this for a future battle, but I have to use it now!" She said and a huge orb of dark energy formed.

"Special Attack: Dark Devastator!" She screamed and fired a straight laser that began to tear at the ground. It hit Matt head-on, and it seemed to cause some damage, because he grunted in some pain. She was breathing hard because that took the rest of her energy. Matt turned around and glared at Dawn. She couldn't move as he vanished and smashed her into the sky. As she recovered slightly, Matt fired his claw and it grabbed her around the stomach with a tight grip. It reacted back to Matt as he took her higher and higher until they were at the reaches of the atmosphere. She tried to break free, but his grip was tight as they dove straight down as a beeline. They were going really fast, and Dawn screamed as Matt smashed her into the ground hard, causing a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, Dawn was unconscious, and not even moving, almost like Mikee's condition, but worse.

"Finally, we're done here. Let's go take the Power Orbs back to the Shadow King and Queen." Matt said as he took a step. He heard Dawn moan and struggle to get back up, but she couldn't.

"No, I'm not letting you…take those Power Orbs…" Dawn muttered and continued to rise up very slowly. She just fell down again. Matt scoffed and walked off.

"You won't be able to defeat us, Dawn. Stop trying to be like him." Matt stated and the five of them were about to vanish when something struck Indigo hard in the face. The other four were shocked as the other three were hit hard. Dawn could see Samus, Pikachu, Kirby, and Mikee vanish as she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Well, I focused more on this epic fight, but this went wrong at the moment for the Smashers as they were defeated again by the Horde Commandos, even with Perfect Mode. Now, something just saved them. Who are they?**

**Sonic just entered an OC's base, and this OC is one of my favorite enemies to use, since they've been with me since the beginning of S.O.G. You'll find out, since they have a very long history with Mikee's world. Can they do it? Can Sonic find his friends?**

**Anyway, again, sorry for the long update, but things haven't been comfortable lately. I might get a new laptop sooner or later, so things will progress faster. Also, comics have been slightly better. I was wondering, should I make a quick comic on a fight scene from S.O.G Brawlers or ROTH for you guys since I've been slow?**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	11. Trouble over Mobius

_Previously, Mikee has confronted the Horde Commandos, and lost, even though the others recovered. Fox and his team cannot get close to the battleship, but now, they are going to invade. What will they find inside? Can they find Sonic's friends? _

**Chapter 9**

**Trouble over Mobius**

* * *

The Great Fox floated very close to the ship, almost close enough for boarding. The tension was very heavy, as Fox and the others prepared for battle. His blaster was set to its strongest level at the moment. Situations like this didn't mean anything for stun lasers. One mistake and the whole team are done for.

"Fox, I just got word from Wolf, he's coming this way as fast as he can. We're going to need all the help we can get!" Falco announced. He and Red were going to stay on the ship in case the enemy came inside to take their only chance of escape. Sonic was especially ready, as he stretched his legs. Meta Knight, Lucas, Lucario, Pit, Toon Link, and even Luigi were ready as well. The leader nodded as the Great Fox's doors opened.

"Fox, I sense a pack of beings with average auras. There are about five hundred of them coming our way." Lucario told Fox. He nodded and they dashed in as lasers were fired at them. His Reflector activated and those lasers were sent back. They hit weird human-like beings, but they were blue-skinned and had darker skin around their heads. Their armor was pretty thick, but that wasn't going to stop this team. Sonic bounced in first into his spin ball, bouncing and knocking most of them out. Lucario added to the mix, hitting with Force Palm and Aura Sphere. Lucas even joined Lucario by shooting his PK Fires and hitting with his attacks. Pit and Toon Link fired off their arrows while Meta Knight dashed in and attacked with his sword, Galaxia. Fox fired into the swarms coming at their other end. Things were pretty easy, but he didn't see Sonic in the action. He assumed he ran ahead. This is bad, who knows what else is up ahead.

"Gang, we're heading up to where Sonic is going! He's becoming reckless! Move out!" Fox yelled and pointed ahead. Everyone nodded and ran ahead. As they did, Luigi jumped out of the Great Fox, ready to fight. It took him a few seconds to realize that he missed the action going on. He ran the opposite direction, away from the group's path.

* * *

Dawn felt really groggy as she woke up on a hard surface. Green energy was surrounding her in a perfect circle, and it felt pretty nice. It was soothing to the injured warrior.

"Don't worry; you'll be fully healed within a few minutes." A voice reassured her as she got back up. Her body ached terribly from all over.

"Please don't get up. You're still not in any condition to move." The voice told her as she looked at the figure. She looked really pretty in green. Her hair was long and green and pretty glittery from the reflection of the glowing energy. Her eyes were even green, almost a teal color. As asked, Dawn lied back down to feel the soothing relief. "What happened to all my friends?" She asked.

"They're being healed as we speak. Everyone is safe from the Horde's Task Force." She told her again. That reminded the Dark Warrior on the Horde Commandos, and of Matt.

"GET OFF OF ME! I HAVE TO GO BACK OUT THERE AND GET THEM BACK!" She heard a booming voice. Her glance went to the side and she saw three other warriors trying to restrain an injured Mikee.

"Hey, you can't be moving after being hit like that! Get back to your bed!" One of the warriors yelled.

"I'm going to hit you the same way if you don't get the heck off!" Mikee threatened as he powered up, but collapsed of exhaustion. They sighed and one of them spun a staff. It encased him in a white bubble and it floated over to another are like hers. Dawn could also see Samus and Pikachu in separate, but Kirby wasn't there resting. The little Star Warrior was actually walking around, as his blue eyes gazed onto Dawn and Kirby jumped up to see if she was all right. "Poyo, poyo poyo!" Kirby talked quickly and excitedly. Dawn smiled; at least she made a new friend in Kirby.

"Your Star Warrior friend is asking if you're okay." The woman told Dawn, taking notice that she wasn't going to answer back.

"Oh, you understand Kirby's speech?" Dawn asked. The woman nodded and looked at Kirby.

"She'll be just fine. It's her friend I'm pretty worried about. He's next for healing again." She said, smiling a little. Dawn looked at her again.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Cosmo, and I am one of the Guardians." She said.

* * *

Sonic continued to careen around the base, tearing through the aliens and soldiers. He wasn't going to stop until he found his friends, but he also noticed that there were more concentrated soldiers around his area. He could sense them near-by. They were close to the hedgehog, as he could feel it within his quills. Door by door, he kept checking to see, but he hasn't found anything yet. Nothing seemed to go his way, as he clenched his fist. Sonic must have gone through at least ten doors before more guards surrounded him on both ends. He grunted as they fired at him, and he took cover behind one of the rooms. They stopped and to Sonic's surprise, walked away.

"Sonic!" Someone yelled from a container. The hedgehog turned to see several glowing containers, each of them holding hedgehogs, foxes, bats, and a robot. He saw them as Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Omega. They looked pretty tired and exhausted, but Knuckles looked unconscious. His injuries looked pretty bad.

"Guys!" Sonic said and dashed up to them until the lights in the room shone and he shielded himself from the glare. Suddenly, something huge grabbed him, as he opened his eyes slowly. It was a giant, and the room was like a small training room. This figure was covered in a dark armor, and it threw the hedgehog up and fired a fist. Sonic smirked and spun into a spin ball and slammed into the skull of his opponent, which didn't do anything. A dark energy covered him and that resulted in Sonic being blasted back. He slammed into the containers which didn't break.

"Sonic, hang in there!" Tails yelled from his container, cheering him on. Sonic dashed around in his fast speeds, but the giant stomped the ground and that stopped Sonic, since the ground was shaking and it stunned him.

"Such weak powers you possess." The giant said and clasped his hands together and aimed a hammer fist. A laser struck the skull, and so did bombs and arrows. Even though they didn't have any effect, Sonic was spared from his fate. He looked as Meta Knight slashed at the skull, in which the helmet came right off. It was a human-like head, but it was all blue, and around the dome was dark blue. He growled as he aimed his palm at the Smashers. Dark energy similar to Dawn's fired out and it hit them all back.

"What the heck? What or who are you?" Fox asked. The giant alien stood up again and laughed a bit.

"I am the leader of the race known as DarkTech. I am Omega." It said as more Dark energy was concentrated in his palms.

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes after hearing Guardians. She rose up, feeling a lot better. "You're one of the Guardians Mikee was looking for?" Dawn asked, looking excited. Cosmo nodded, smiling at her. Now that Dawn had a better look, Cosmo looked around twenty-eight, and beautiful. She had this sort of armor on that covered her whole body, but it had flowers around the shoulders and wrists. Her hands were bare though, and looked soft, like her expression.

"Yes, I believe so. If that's Mikee over there, but we were expecting him." Cosmo answered back. Dawn looked confused as another human went to them.

"Cosmo, don't reveal the trade secrets. Hey, I'm Flare." The second one said. This one was a male and around the same age, only his hair and armor color were red like fire. His eyes were even a natural red too.

"Let me guess, you're the Guardian of the Fire Orb?" Dawn asked.

"You're figuring it out huh? We're color coded." Flare asked, laughing a bit. Cosmo giggled a bit too. Dawn got up on her feet to join Kirby. She then remembered the Horde Commandos.

"Wait, what about Matt and the-"

"You don't have to worry about them. Destiny, Shade, and Volts took care of them for now. They brought you here." Flare told Dawn. Cosmo walked over to Mikee's resting area and began healing him too with the same energy as before. She guessed they were Guardians too.

"So, the Dark Warrior has been completely healed?" A voice said from the inside of another room. She looked and saw more people come through the entry. They were blue, light green, yellow, brown, black, white, and one normal girl. They were in armor, all except the normal one. She had light blonde hair in two buns on her head and blue ribbons tied on them to keep them like that. Her clothes were something of a jumpsuit underneath a robe.

"Yes, she's healed by Cosmo. The Aeros we were waiting for is being healed at the moment. The other three are also healed, and they're ready to fight again." The black armor one reported.

"I see. Thank you Shade." The normal one stated and went over to Dawn. She had green eyes as well, like Cosmo. Kirby looked pretty excited to see this one though. She smiled and shook hands with the Star Warrior.

"Ug, where are we?" They heard Samus wake up herself, still in her own jumpsuit. Pikachu woke up as well and jumped over to Samus, happy that she was all right.

"Good, you're all right. It's time to begin explaining. My name is Destiny, and I am the leader of the Guardians." The normal one introduced to them. Even Mikee rose back up, shaking off the pain. The others came in, and they were matching the eight Power Orbs.

"I'm Cosmo, the Guardian of the Grass Power Orb." She introduced herself with a slight bow and a smile.

"I'm Flare, the Guardian of the Fire Power Orb." Flare introduced, showing off some fire. The blue armored one stepped up and cleared her throat.

"I'm Mist, the Guardian of the Water Power Orb." She introduced. A flash occurred and the yellow armored one stepped up.

"I'm Voltic, the Guardian of the Thunder Power Orb!" He greeted with laughter. The light-green one stepped up, letting a slight breeze blow through.

"I'm Bane, Guardian of the Wind Power Orb." He greeted. The white-armored one came up.

"I'm Lyla, the Guardian of the Light Orb." She greeted with a smile as well. Finally, the dark one stepped up, nothing special.

"I'm Shade, Dark Power Orb Guardian." He simply said. Destiny nodded and looked at the surprised look on Mikee's face, as if he was ready for a fight.

"We are the Guardians, and we have been expecting you, Mikee Aeros." Destiny stated to them. Mikee looked pretty surprised at their appearances and rose up from his resting place.

"Guardians, I came here with Samus, Dawn, Kirby and Pikachu, and I come to listen to your message you bring in order to defeat the Horde once and for all. They are threatening to take the world of Brawl into their clutches. I need your help." He asked.

"I see, and we are aware of the Horde's recent movements around the universe. They are residing inside of Brawl's universe, but they won't be for long. They're searching for something in that universe. We're unaware of their goal, and their elite squad won't give us the answers." Destiny answered his question. Samus wondered about that too, searching for something in Brawl, but what could it be?

"I see. How do I stop the Horde? How can I defeat the Shadow King and Shadow Queen once and for all?" Mikee asked, clenching his fists. His energy was normal, as it began to radiate from his body.

"It's pretty simple. You have to become stronger than the original Hero of Light. He was not able to stop them in their last fight, but you are the chosen Hero. Mikee, you have to be trained by our methods, and become the strongest. You'll start with facing me." Destiny said to him.

"Fine by me; I just didn't expect it to happen this fast." Mikee said. Before he got up, there was something wrong in the air, as Destiny held up her hand.

"Before training with me, you must prove you're worthy enough, and to see if you are the true Hero of Light." Destiny added. Mikee looked a bit surprised still, and a bit annoyed, as he clenched his fists.

"First off, you must save your friends. They are in danger. The Horde's Elites are meeting up with him outside of Mobius. Once that is complete, you must return here for training." Destiny finished.

"Outside of Sonic's world? We better hurry up then!" Dawn said and thanked them and ran out with Samus and Pikachu. Kirby followed Mikee out, and the Guardians stood there.

"Destiny, was it wise enough to let the Hero of Light go there? It is DarkTech. If he finds out about what they have in store, then his rage will…" Cosmo asked the leader. Destiny closed her eyes.

"It is to prove that Aeros is the true Hero of Light. I have a sneaking suspicion about the darkness in him. He'll be all right though." Destiny said and the nine of them vanished instantly in a flash.

* * *

Samus and the others got onto their ship when she noticed her communicator holding messages. As everyone strapped in, she activated her communicator, and the messages played.

"Samus, your communicator is off, and we have some troubling news. Mobius is completely in darkness, and we have found an odd battleship. We're going in, and we will contact you when we return." Fox's voice reported. As soon as it finished, another call came, but it was from Falco this time. She put it on screen.

"Falco, come in, this is Samus." She asked.

"Samus, finally! We have huge trouble!" Falco said, looking worried as Red in the background was commanding his Ivysaur to use Razor Leaf on a bunch of soldiers. Mikee and Dawn both looked closer to see one of their oldest foes.

"Omega's troops, only Gammas this time. Falco, what's going on?" Mikee asked.

"Fox and everyone else went inside the ship, but I just got a codec from Fox saying they're in danger! You won't believe this, but Matt and the others came and attacked them. I don't know what's happened, and soldiers keep coming in! We need help!" Falco said before cutting off communication. Samus looked at them and nodded, the ship taking off into the atmosphere. They soon entered Hyper Space after that, and appeared right outside the planet of dark air. They saw the battleship that the Great Fox was in, and both Mikee and Dawn recognized it.

"Omega's battleship, that's them, DarkTech." Dawn said.

"The who?" Samus asked.

"They're an alien race that takes planets for their resources so they can strengthen their own powers. They have no planet of their own, so they try to take a planet, but they end up destroying it in the end. In our universe, we have fought against them for a very long time until we found out they were helping the Horde, and then we defeated them. It was a tough battle, and it ended up with a lot of people dying, especially one mission of Mikee and Aaron, but only Mikee came back alive." Dawn explained, and looked at Mikee, who was supposed to be next to her, but he was gone. The top suddenly opened, and they saw him dive at high speeds.

"Mikee!" Dawn yelled from the window.

* * *

Mikee fell down from the ship, diving and gaining speed using his powers as he slammed into the ship's hull, causing a slight explosion. Alarms suddenly began to ring all around the ship. He looked pretty angry, and his energy was radiating.

"What?" Omega said as screens flashed to see Mikee landing on his ship. The other Smashers noticed and saw him too. The leader pulled up more screens, which had his soldiers and robot ones. "All stationed troops, begin attack! Set all on-board turrets and cannons to Mikee at once, and begin attack!" He ordered.

All the turrets pointed directly to Mikee as alien and robots came onto the deck and began firing. Mikee vanished in a Shadow Warp, and reappeared, slamming away so many robots and aliens. Mikee looked at the turrets until smart bombs detonated and the turrets exploded yet again. Mikee looked up to space and saw Wolf's Arwing flying by, firing at the turrets. A dark spin ball came down and slammed on a pile of robots that were going to surround him. He spun out of it, and it looked at Mikee. He was a ebony-black hedgehog with red highlights in his quills, yellow rings on his wrists, and red jet shoes.

"So, you're the new Smasher they're talking about." He said and scoffed. More robots came and he simply waved his palm. An energy shot out and pierced through them. Wolf provided some back-up, along with two other regular Arwings. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." He introduced. Shadow looked up and nodded as he advanced onward. Mikee followed, taking out the other robots that came out.

"They're on their way here. Perfect, they'll witness my secret weapon that I've been preparing. It'll be a real shocker." He said and was about to leave them when Sonic glowed and unleashed his Super Sonic. He charged and rammed Omega hard, slamming him through the wall and close to outside the ship's hull. The huge alien charged up more energy and punched the golden hedgehog straight through the ship. The Smashers saw him go through at least five walls.

From the ceiling, Mikee and Shadow burst through and slammed onto Omega. Shadow backed off, but Mikee charged up his fist and slammed the alien onto the top of the ship. Super Sonic flew up to join him, as well as Shadow. The others went to work on the capture chambers.

Omega crashed onto the top, as Mikee landed, ready to fight. "It's been a while, huh Omega?" He asked, charging up the energy inside of him. The alien laughed slightly as he rose back up. Mikee wasn't intimidated by his size at all. Samus's ship leaned in closer as Dawn launched herself as well as Samus and Kirby. Pikachu joined them using a small air bubble for oxygen. Samus's Varia Suit merged into the Gravity Suit to fit the scenario of space.

"So, everyone has come to fight against me. Very well." He stated and charged up energy. The giant was actually shrinking, from being over six feet tall to about five feet.

"This Omega is shrinking, condensing all the energy inside of him to maximum power! Everything has just increased dramatically, speed, strength, defenses, everything!" Samus told them. Mikee remembered that type of form; it was one of his memories, as his fist clenched.

* * *

"It's been a while since we fought last, Mikee. Last time, Aaron was here, wasn't he?" He asked, dark blades appearing on the brute's hands. Mikee growled at the name as his fists glowed. His energy burst from him, as he charged at Omega. His fist contacted against sword as the energies exploded, sending both skidding back. Samus jumped up and fired her beams combined with missiles. Omega's dark weaponry merged into a shield as the attacks bounced off and hit another section of the ship.

Dawn and Kirby both leaped in, both attacking at once. Omega was able to stop their attacks and holding them off until Pikachu dashed in and hit the alien in the skull with his Iron Tail. This knocked back the alien, as Super Sonic came up and smashed him into the space around them. Shadow appeared golden as well and with a well aimed axe kick, hit Omega in the chest, sending him straight through the ship.

Energy glowed from the opening and fired straight up, hitting Shadow hard, as the hedgehog fell down onto the deck. Omega rose back up, laughing a bit. They were surprised, except for Mikee, who only looked angrier.

"Was that all?" He asked and clenched his blue fists together. Energy crackled between them as he unleashed a huge shockwave, sending every one back, except for Mikee who took the hit and charged again, as Sonic charged in his spin ball. Omega vanished as Sonic hit into Mikee instead, making the Light Warrior slam on the deck several times and skidded on his back. Sonic was shocked and then slammed by Omega into Mikee once again. Shadow hit Omega in the back using Chaos Spear as payback. He turned around and was about to fire energy when Dawn rammed him in the back, and jumped away as Samus fired off a Super Missile, exploding on Omega and sending him crashing back hard. Kirby grabbed the alien and picked him up into the air and then slamming him back down causing damage. As soon as Omega got back up, Sonic and Mikee both punched him in the stomach hard, which made the alien crash into more of the ship.

"It's over Omega, you're done!" Mikee yelled, waving his fist around.

"Heh, you really think so?" Omega said and rose back up, slightly injured. He laughed a bit and charged up his energy again. Before that was possible, Mikee dashed out and kneed the alien in the stomach, hurting Omega slightly still. Mikee hit him off right after that. He continued onward by slamming the leader even more all around the area.

_Omega, you will pay for what you've done! _Mikee yelled in his thoughts, as Omega rose back up. He pressed several buttons on his wrist communicator as Dawn started to yell in sudden pain. She clutched her head and fell down to her knees. The other Smashers looked and hurried to her side as Mikee turned to see. Her hair was turning from its natural blue to a dark black. She opened her eyes and unleashed enough energy to send everyone back, but Shadow saved them using Chaos Control.

"Dawn?" Mikee called out to her as she glared at Mikee. She began charging at him, as he begun to hold his ground. Omega took the opportunity to slam him against the back, as he hurtled towards Dawn who gave him a clean uppercut, which injured him pretty badly. Pikachu dashed towards Dawn this time and unleashed a big Thunderbolt, shocking the Dark Warrior pretty good, making her yell out.

"Dawn, snap out of it!" Mikee yelled as she tried resisting the electricity, but couldn't as Pikachu kept it coming. Omega began charging, but Mikee threw himself in his way and slammed the leader into the steel. He held his fist inches from the alien's face. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Mikee yelled.

"Simple, didn't she tell you? Wait, she can't remember. Hate to break it to you, but Dawn isn't on your side." Omega told Mikee and grabbed his fist before it made contact with his face. Omega flung Mikee to the side and fired dark energy, but it was stopped as Mikee charged at the alien leader once more.

* * *

_Mikee charges recklessly once more at an old enemy as Dawn becomes out of control. What has happened to her and what has DarkTech's leader done? Can Mikee stop this, or will he have to stop Dawn himself? Find out next time in Rise of the Horde, Chapter 10, Memories of Anguish. _

* * *

**Complete explanation time!**

**Well since I last updated, I was taking care of my aunt, who is disabled. She needed my help and that limited my computer time greatly. As I got home after the three months, my laptop was taken, and college is coming up. I'm actually typing over half of this in college. **

**So, that basically explains it. **

**Power Academy is going through some plot twists that I'm hand-writing at the moment, but inspiration is dying, but I'm not giving up.**

**Guardian of Dawn hasn't been progressing, so I'll be done with the second chapter in a few days, maybe weeks.**

**Instead of always trying to update, I'll try to update weekly, around the weekends maybe. It will be either comics or stories, possibly both.**

**So, sorry for the long wait and I hope it was worth it.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	12. Memories of Anguish

_Previously, Mikee and the gang have encountered the Guardians, but only for a brief time, as trouble awaited the Recruitment Team. They rush to the rescue to fight against Mikee's nemesis, Omega, leader of DarkTech. As their battle began, Omega activated something that made Dawn go out of control. Can the team stop her and Omega?_

**Chapter 10**

**Memories of Anguish**

* * *

Mikee charged at Omega, barely dodging the dark attack and ramming the leader in the chest, and following up with a barrage of punches. The leader countered with a dark field of energy that sent Mikee back a few feet. Pikachu was still holding off Dawn with a steady stream of electricity, as everyone else went for Omega, but Mikee stopped them.

"Try to snap Dawn out of it! I'll handle Omega!" Mikee told them and entered close-combat with the leader, both of them countering each others moves.

"You can't snap her out of it. She is no longer your friend. Dawn is my weapon." Omega told him and unleashed a blast, which sent Mikee back once again. He was reminded of his mind control from Ganondorf. Was this the same thing?

"It began a long time ago, way before you began to interfere with my plans against the S.O.G. It was during my invasion of several places on Earth. It was where I invaded her hometown. It was very easy, except for her. She was only five and yet, she destroyed over half my squadron, but she oddly had the Light element in her. So, we had to capture her back then, and convert her to our side, but it was more difficult than I could imagine. She displayed the highest resistance, so we had to make her one of us as best as we could, but this weakened her original powers once we converted her to the Dark element. So, we sent her back down while removing the memories of her recent torture moments. That's why she couldn't remember her family or her beginning memories." Omega told Mikee.

He growled and charged again, this time, leaping up and yelling, "SHINE BEAM!" and fired his attack, which was a shining blast of light. Omega crossed his arms and blocked the destructive beam as it impacted and he skidded backwards. The force was still going as Omega was able to stop it by breaking it apart, making the beam separate into sparks. The leader grinned, which turned quickly into fear as Mikee wasn't floating there with his palms outstretched.

"OVER HERE!" Mikee yelled and appeared in front of the leader. He grunted and darted back as he barely dodged a beam attack from Mikee. Omega charged up his own dark energies in his palms and pointed them at Mikee, unleashing a bunch of dark beams. Mikee was able to dodge them, and clashed with Omega once again, but things were still pretty even.

* * *

With the Smashers, Dawn was still taking all the volts Pikachu was giving out, but it had to end soon, as she broke free. Before she could make a step, her body crackled with the extra effect of Thunderbolt, which made her paralyzed. She looked as Samus and Kirby got ready. With some effort, Dawn was able to shake off the paralysis and charge at them, dragging two spheres of destructive energy along with her. This energy was strong enough to tear off the metal of the ship. Samus and Sonic both fired their beams, but she dodged and threw one sphere at Sonic. He dodged, but didn't see her jump in and thrust the sphere. Shadow took Sonic out of the way by using Chaos Control and saw the blast go towards the cockpit. Falco saw this and dashed for it. He held his Reflector gadget and threw it in the sphere's path. It was able to reflect it out in space, and it exploded safely.

_Whew, that was too close. If I'm right, and if that cockpit goes or the ship's engines explode from this combat, then this enormous battleship will fall into Sonic's world. If that happens, then we're basically screwed._ Falco thought quickly and took out his blaster to aim at Dawn. Fox made the same action, but Dawn vanished suddenly and grabbed Samus's helmet. She proceeded to ram her through sections of the ship until Pikachu glowed and rammed her pretty hard in the back. Samus managed to rise back up, as she saw Pikachu as Volt Pikachu. The Pokemon was growling with his tail raised straight up. Dawn fired a beam in their direction as Pikachu responded with a powered-up Iron Tail, slicing right through it.

The other Smashers were still busy trying to free Sonic's comrades from their containment. Their attacks weren't working as Fox was trying to get on Omega's screens. Every button he pressed on the holograms that popped up didn't work. His codec started to receive a message though.

"This is Fox, over." He answered.

"Fox, it's Slippy! Why are you guys still in the ship?" The frog pilot asked.

"Slippy, we're trying to free a Smasher's comrades, but they're indestructible. I can't even get into their system either. This alien's codes are completely complex. Can you get down here and help us out?" Fox asked.

"Sure thing! I'll be down there in a jiffy!" He replied and cut off the communication. Fox nodded and looked to the group. They looked ready to help.

"Everyone, one of my friends is coming down, but the area out there looks pretty intense. Pit, Lucario and Meta Knight, I need you to guard him until he comes here to help. Make sure Slippy doesn't get hit. Okay?" Fox asked the three of them. They nodded and jumped out the ship as Fox jumped out as well. The others still continued to attempt at the containers until they saw Dawn crash through from the ceiling. Pikachu dove in after, slamming her further down.

* * *

Mikee and Omega both sent each other back, and both were breathing hard. Omega was looking pretty tired, but he didn't have injuries, unlike Mikee, who had some.

"So, is that…the best you can do? I hate to admit it, but I'm still not even using my full power. All this fighting now was just a warm-up." Omega told Mikee with a grin.

"That's good news; I thought that was all you had in you." Mikee stated. They both glared at each other and clashed again, but this time, Omega slammed him away and dragged his face along the steel. Mikee stopped his attack and unleashed a big field of energy, and charged up his energies again. He vanished and rammed Omega in the air and unloaded a barrage of punches and kicks. He hit him with a hammer-fist and dove down to slam Omega further down. A dark blast erupted from the hole and it hit Mikee head-on. He flew out and crashed on the ground, as Omega rose back up, his armor fractured. Air was beginning to hiss out of it as he grunted and placed his hand in an attempt to hold it.

"Damn, you weakened my armor. Guess I have to go full power instead." The leader stated as he exhaled and grew back to his giant form. Mikee rose back up and was hammered into the ship as a dent. Omega kept it up, shaking everyone as Dawn was smashed up by Volt Pikachu again. She landed on the ground, and shook off the pain, as she unleashed even more energy. Pikachu was becoming exhausted as Samus and both Sonic and Shadow flew back up. She vanished and continued combating with them, until the ship shook again. They looked and saw Mikee there as Omega picked him up and focused more energy as he tossed Mikee in the air and threw his sphere of energy. Mikee opened his eyes and fired his own blast, which canceled out and hit Omega square-on. It had no effect as Omega jumped up and fired another blast, and this time, it hit Mikee and it exploded on the ship, making Mikee yell.

"Mikee, no!" Sonic yelled and dashed to help, but Omega slammed him away easily. This time, Mikee did get up, as he was going to charge his energy again, but Omega saw him and grinned.

"Dawn, go after Mikee, and make sure he doesn't get back up! I'll handle your problems." Omega said and went after the Smashers. Mikee looked as he was blind-sided by Dawn as she rammed him hard. He held his ground yet again as she kept going. He couldn't hold long since he was being drained of his energy.

"DAWN! SNAP OUT OF IT! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" Mikee yelled, straining now to hold his ground. He was being pushed back really hard, and he couldn't hold on much longer. Dawn kept going, and there was no stopping her, as she unleashed more power.

Up above watching the spectacle, Matt and the other Horde Commandos floated there. They were there for back-up for Omega, but it looks like he didn't need their assistance. They were too busy enjoying the sight of Mikee being pushed back by Dawn.

"This is going to end well." Aaron said, crossing his arms.

"Sure, ending his life with my own hands would have been worthwhile, but seeing his little girlfriend destroy him is much more enjoyable! Ha, how do you like that, Mikee?" Isaac yelled and cackled in laughter to have fun.

Just behind them were nine lights, watching the fight also, and they were all the colors of the elements. One of them was just purple.

"Destiny, shouldn't we help the Hero of Light? He's in trouble, and if he dies, then the universe will be in danger from the Horde." Shade asked the purple light.

"Put more faith in the hero. He will overcome this." Destiny stated.

Mikee continued to hold Dawn off, but he was already at the edge of the ship. Dawn still pushed him as he yelled and started to push her back. Mikee shoved her off balance and with a beam, blasted her back. This streak didn't last as she vanished and appeared above him, using her Dark Devastator move. He didn't have time to even react as the beam made full impact and tore another hole through the ship. He was now unconscious, as he drifted away from them and away from the ship towards space.

_No, it can't end like this!_ Mikee yelled in his thoughts as he glanced towards the ship. The other Arwings continued to fire onto the ship towards Omega, but Dawn was counter-acting them by firing her own blasts. _Omega, you won't take away another friend! You won't!_ Mikee said in his thoughts.

* * *

It was several years ago when it was Aaron by his side. Both of them were at the cockpit of the battle cruiser. They battled the smaller version, but they weren't winning. Aaron was taking most of the hits, and he wasn't going to make it. It was when Omega dealt a final blow that changed his life. They were on an escape, and Mikee, injured to the brink of collapsing, was carrying the warrior. Omega was hit somewhere and the ship was going to blow up.

"Mikee, stop. Get yourself out and forget about me." Aaron asked him long ago.

"No, I'm taking you with me to see your sister, and to show her you made it." Mikee answered.

"Kid, Omega is going to come for us! He'll kill the both of us!" He argued.

"I don't care! I'll keep fighting no matter what! That's all I did in my past. All I did was run, but I'm not running! I'm going to keep my friends alive!" Mikee answered. Aaron paused and shook his head.

"Look, I want you to promise me something. I need you to promise me you'll protect my sister. She's a special one, and I need someone who will be by her side no matter what." Aaron told him as an explosion occurred somewhere on the ship.

"Stop talking like that. You're not going to die here!" Mikee yelled.

"Promise me that at least." Aaron finished. Mikee grunted as he looked both ways at a fork in the path.

"Fine, I promise you. Now, let's get you out of here!" Mikee declared and went left. After that, from his memories, Omega came out of nowhere and destroyed Aaron, but he got Mikee out on an escape pod at the last moment, and Mikee remembered the promise to protect his sister.

_Aaron, I promised you to protect Kari Hakura, and I failed that promise when Ganondorf took over DeathPhoenix. I ended her life with my own hands. I broke that promise, but she made me promise her something that day. I promised her that I would protect the other universes. I will protect those I care about with everything I have left in me!_ Mikee yelled in his thoughts as he regained his momentum. There was one thing that could end this, and it would push his limits once more.

* * *

Omega and Dawn were both holding off well against the Smashers as Sonic and Shadow both reverted to their normal forms. In the ship, Slippy was already inside messing around with the containment units. They soon collapsed over themselves and the animals were free. They all rose back up to see Sonic and Shadow almost done.

"This way everyone! Hurry!" Slippy called out to them as they followed the frog pilot. Dawn soon got in the way and separated everyone with a couple of beams. The others charged at her, but Omega sent out a shockwave once again. Wolf pulled in and unloaded lasers at the leader, but they still had no effect. He aimed his palms and fired a huge beam. The former evil pilot barrel-rolled (I couldn't help it.) out of the way and dodged the other attacks from him.

Suddenly, Omega had an upper-cut in the chin, and he stumbled backwards. They looked and saw Mikee there, floating and looking really determined. He yelled out in anger and focused his attention on Omega.

"I've had enough! For Aaron, Dawn, and for everyone you have killed on Earth, I will destroy you, Omega!" Mikee yelled as energy burst all around him. He yelled a power-up yell as his energy looked like fire for a second. The Horde Commandos and the Guardians took interest and looked as the energy seemed to grow stronger.

"I don't care how much energy I have left! If I can ascend to Perfect Mode, I will have my chance, and I'll show you Omega that YOU DO NOT MESS WITH ANY ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" Mikee boomed and continued to power up. Omega made a stance as he looked pretty scared at the moment. Dawn tried to rush in, but the force exerting from Mikee was too great.

Mikee yelled out as his body transformed into Burst Mode and finally the Perfect Mode. He glared at Omega and yelled, "PERFECT MODE!" Omega got ready as Mikee darted for the huge leader and kneed him in the face. The brute force was strong enough to send the massive giant into the air. Mikee blasted straight up and hammered away at the armor and ended it with an elbow to the gut as Omega spiraled downward. He couldn't take much more and neither can his armor. Mikee dived down at extreme speeds, declaring, "ULTIMATE SHINE!" Mikee hammer-fisted Omega into space once more as he held a huge energy sphere in his palms and threw it forward, yelling "BEAM!" He unleashed an enormous beam of light energy at Omega. He grunted and punched the beam with his strongest attack, but they were at equal power as he was straining to push it back. Mikee kept his strongest attack up as he yelled out and unleashed it at full power. Omega pushed as hard as he can, but the beam tore through and completely engulfed the alien. Omega yelled out in agony as he exploded, sending out a ton of force. The Smashers had to hang onto something as the final explosion occurred. Omega was dead, and Mikee remained, breathing heavily and back to normal. Dawn yelled out in pain again as her hair reverted from black to blue again as she collapsed. They ran to her as Mikee floated down as well.

"That was epic if I did say so myself." Sonic said, holding up a thumbs-up to the Light warrior as he picked up Dawn in his arms. He smiled a bit as everyone nodded. They noticed something with the planet as well. The atmosphere was beginning to clear up, and Mobius looked okay again. They all gasped at this and the ship shook again. It seemed to be moving towards the planet. Fox ran towards the Great Fox as he noticed the gigantic battle ship fall into the planet's field of gravity.

* * *

"Everyone, get onto the Great Fox, hurry! The ship is going to hit into the planet!" Fox told them via loudspeaker.

"What?" Sonic and Shadow yelled.

"The blast that killed Omega must have pushed the ship far enough into the planet's gravitational pull. Soon, this ship will fall into the planet. There's no way we can stop it." Samus told them.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Mikee yelled and with Dawn still in his hands, ran inside the ship. Falco and Samus followed along with Pikachu. Sonic and Shadow were busy helping their friends inside the Great Fox.

Mikee dashed through the halls of the ship as some of the robots self-destructed on themselves to prevent their use for their enemies. He was aware of this, and that Omega always planned a second plan in the case of them winning over his ship. Mikee also knew that inside the ship was a weapon's depot, which was the main concern of the warrior. Omega used a ton of energy not known to them. Their last ship that crashed wiped out half a continent of wildlife when it crashed. If something this big crashed into a planet, it could destroy and wipe out over half of all life.

Mikee made it to the top of the ship, which was the piloting station. Nothing was here except for several monitors and a huge chair in which Omega once sat in. He lied Dawn on the floor as the ship began shaking. It went deeper into the atmosphere. He didn't have much time. He jumped onto the big chair and started to pull down screens. It wasn't going to be really hard for him to get this thing moving, but it required a lot of power. All the systems were looking good. All he had to do was direct the ship and ignite the thrusters.

Mikee flipped several switches as a piloting chair appeared on the ground. He sat in it as more devices came up. It was simply a helmet which ran on thoughts. From the reports, if you put your energy and thoughts into it, the ship will move. He placed it on and it immediately began to read his thoughts. The ship shook and responded to his thoughts. It began to turn towards outer space, but the fall was greater, and the ship was still falling. He unleashed more energy as the ship went forward. It was beginning to go forward, and it wasn't hurtling down to Mobius's surface. Mikee smiled as the ship exited out of the atmosphere and he fell down to both his knees. He was sweating and breathing hard. His energy was exhausted now, and he couldn't fight.

"Mikee, we're here to help!" Samus said as the hunter and Falco entered the piloting room. He looked to them and smiled.

"The ship won't crash into the planet." He said and cut off everything. "The ship will warp to the Mansion. I'll take care of it there."

"Dude, are you okay? You don't look too hot." Falco asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just get Dawn to the Great Fox. Samus, you just have to take me to the Guardians, if that's cool." Mikee asked the hunter.

"Of course. Will it be all right with Dawn though?" She asked. Mikee looked at the knocked out Dark warrior. Omega said she was originally a Light element after all. It would explain the reason on how she could use Radiant Burst, which was a Light element move.

"Mikee, listen." A voice told them as they looked around. The purple light appeared in front of them and Destiny appeared to him as well as the other eight Guardians.

"Your training will begin when you return to Brawl. The Horde is centered there, and we will do everything in our power to defeat the Horde as we did for the Hero of Light. The world of Brawl has the different landscapes that are very suitable for the methods we have prepared. For now, you must rest. The Horde's Elites will attack again very soon, and they will not hold back as they did before. Their goal is to resurrect Ganondorf from his trophy imprisonment." Destiny explained.

"Ganondorf? Why him? He's no longer a threat to us." Falco asked Destiny. She looked at Falco for a second and then returned to Mikee.

"When you defeated him, the Black Energy that was supposed to be released was sealed within. Once he's back out, that energy will release, giving the Shadow King and Queen enough power to be free. Once that happens, they will appear and attack the world with everything they have at their disposal. If they are successful, then the universe will be on the brink of being completely in darkness." Destiny explained.

"Basically, you're being home-schooled." Voltic told Mikee and snickered. The Thunder Guardian laughed a little at his own joke. The ship was preparing to go into hyper drive as they hung on. They soon were outside the planet of Brawl, and they were pulling in pretty fast. The Great Fox and Samus's ship flew first in order to give the Smashers down below a heads-up on the bigger ship coming in.

_If that Ganondorf is revived, then he'll remember how he used me to get control of DeathPhoenix. I'll be ready for him if that's the case in which it won't be. If he does, he will go down, and I will completely destroy him if he goes near Dawn. _Mikee thought as the ship flew to the hangar. Luckily, there was enough room for the battle ship to come in and make a landing. As soon as he pulled in, the other Smashers came and greeted them.

_I won't let that tyrant or the Horde hurt my friends either. These guys are worth fighting for, and I won't stop training until I become the greatest warrior and defeat the Horde once and for all._ Mikee thought and smiled again. He picked up Dawn and walked out along with the nine Guardians.

* * *

"So, you request something along the lines of that?" Master Hand asked Destiny and the eight Guardians as they met in the garden area. Inside the house, some of the younger Smashers were trying to listen in.

"Yes, a safe area where we can stay that's close to the Mansion." Destiny answered.

"Are you sure you won't stay at the Mansion? You'll be a valuable edition to the team, and you're getting the attention of the others." The Creator of Brawl asked.

"No, we'll just be getting in the way. Mikee must train away from the Mansion, yet be near in the event that the Horde's soldiers prepare an attack." Cosmo told the disembodied hand. Master Hand made a gesture that looked like nodding and snapped his fingers.

"The Mushroom Kingdom's Underground Area! It's secluded from most citizens, and it's the closest to different climates. You have the Jungle, home to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, the Gritzy Desert, the Ruins, and several other places." He described. He snapped his fingers once more and they vanished inside the Underground. There were some battle scars around the place. It was the same place Mikee fought the Alloids a long time ago. This time, they went further down until there was only a long square area.

"This is perfect." Destiny said and looked at Terra. She walked to the center of it all and closed her eyes. She opened them and punched the blue brick below her feet. The area seemed to bend to her will as the walls created squares and a small altar appeared in front of them. After she finished, it looked just like their area in the temple.

"Perfect, as always." Cosmo complimented.

"Well, I see you're all settled in. If you ever need anything, just come to the Mansion." Master Hand said and vanished with a pop. The Guardians all nodded as Destiny snapped her fingers. An orb that was three times bigger than any Power Orb floated towards the altar Terra made. It rested itself and glowed in a variety of colors.

"Destiny, are you sure the Eon Orb will be safe here?" Bane asked.

"Yes Bane. If we leave this on Aeros, then it will be swallowed up by Black Energy." Destiny reminded.

"Besides, we can take care of it here. The only challenges here are the Shadow King and Queen. The rest of them are just a bunch of pushovers." Mist answered, crossing her arms and lying in one of the bunks.

"Are you still sore that you didn't fight those guys we went to stop? Quit being dramatic for a change." Voltic answered.

"Oh I'm dramatic? Look at you Mr. Zap-A-Lot, all you do is laugh at your own jokes, which are not even funny!" Mist snapped angrily. They both argued and soon enough, the rest of the Guardians except for Destiny began arguing. She vanished and appeared at the top. She remembered Mikee's transformation all the way to Perfect Mode during his battle with Omega.

_The Hero of Light has exceeded my expectations. He needed to master transforming to Perfect Mode, but in the end, it seemed as though he could only remain in that form for a short period of time. Tomorrow, I have to push him to his limits and see all the power he can push himself to. If he can pass my tests, then he can possibly learn the final mode needed to reach the original Hero of Light's power._ Destiny thought and clenched her fists.

* * *

"Wow, this technology is pretty incredible! I've never seen anything like this in my life!" Tails added to Mikee as he was going into the systems of Omega's former database. The two-tailed fox and Light Warrior were going to begin repairs, and Tails was trying to translate the language. Mikee smiled a bit as he continued to bring up more information. This Tails character reminded him of a friend of his.

"So, how's that friend of yours doing? Is she going to be all right?" Tails asked as he was translating everything through his own devices.

"Dawn? Yeah, she needs her rest for now. All the fighting wore her out. She's also being checked thoroughly for the thing that took control of her." Mikee answered and got up. Even though decoding all of Omega's secrets would explain a lot, just sitting around and doing nothing bored him.

"SONIC! GET BACK HERE!" A girl's voice echoed around the hangar.

"Amy, come on! I thought we stopped this a long time ago!" Sonic yelled as he dashed around the large hangar with the pink hedgehog chasing him. She wielded a huge and heavy-looking hammer.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends here? I am your girlfriend, you know!" The pink hedgehog yelled.

"You're not my girlfriend Amy!" Sonic yelled back.

"We were meant to be together, now get back here!" Amy cried out.

"Don't mind those two. Amy does that all the time." Tails mentioned to Mikee as he watched the fun.

"What's up with her?" He asked.

"Amy has a crush on Sonic and she wants him to be her boyfriend, but he refuses all the time. Sonic usually has to feel the force of her Piko Piko Hammer. Amy is very determined and doesn't give up easily though." Tails told Mikee.

"I see. Well, I'm going out to train." The Light Warrior responded to the genius fox.

"I'm almost done with the translations. I'll go find you when it's finished." Tails told Mikee as he nodded and left the ship. He met the rest of Sonic's friends when he landed, but he just didn't know Amy.

Mikee also knew that Fox and Falco along with the same team except for Luigi and Lucas and replaced them with Mario and Ness took off again for their journey to recruit the other members. The Smashers here just received a message that the other planets they have reached were not covered in a dark atmosphere and looked okay. It was good news, and they were expecting the newcomers in a week. As for matches, the Brawls went on. Things looked pretty normal, except he had to train.

* * *

"Great, even more Smashers, and they're all from Sonic's universe." Axem Red stated as he looked into the hangar from afar. The robot warrior saw Sonic being chased by Amy still.

"It sounds like a big fight is going to happen. If it does, I want to watch all the action." Axem Yellow said.

"You idiot, we are going to be part of the action. Besides, Green and Pink are watching on those new humans going to the Underground. Our master wants us to fight against them and those opponents we met. If he does, we'll be able to resurrect Master Smithy again, and we'll go back to our world too." Axem Black explained to Yellow.

"Why can't we just attack now and get it over with?" Yellow asked.

"Because, it's not the right time. Come on, we have to report to our new master." Red told them and shone a small light from his palm. From the distance, an Auroros flew to them and opened up a small wormhole. The three of them walked in and it closed as the mechanical bird flew away.

* * *

_Things are settling in, but they are all going into place. Training will begin, battles will begin, and new beginnings will come around. Can Mikee pass Destiny's expectations? Find out next time; Chapter 11: The Final Mode; Shining Mode!_

* * *

**This one, I actually liked. I don't know, but I think I cram too much in these chapters now. I wanted Mikee to train in Aeros, but I changed it so he could be with the other Smashers so I could focus on them more than always being at Aeros.**

**Originally…**

**Omega's database was already translated.**

**The Axem Rangers were not supposed to appear until later on in the chapters.**

**The Horde was supposed to attack in this.**

**Mikee was originally use Final Phoenix instead of Perfect Mode.**

**Dawn was not going under mind control.**

**And I'm also finalzing the Q&A questions, but I'll post more next update. Thanks, and read, review, and tell your friends! I want to start another Q&A session that I will do again, but I want to be sure that I have a lot of questions for the cast. I'm still accepting questions, and if you remember from last time, it's around the same cast, but I'm typing up the special for it, since I failed you guys on the Christmas, New Years, AND Valentines Specials.**

**Basically, same rules, but some changes in characters. First off, here's a list of the good side of characters to ask questions: Mikee, Dawn, Kari, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Pikachu, Samus, Lucario, Sonic, Link, Zelda, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Master Hand, Destiny and the eight Guardians (Cosmo, Flare, Mist, Voltic, Bane, Terra, Shade, and Lyla. [Grass, Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind, Earth, Dark, Light.])**

**As for the evil cast: Meta, Ganondorf, Shadow King, Shadow Queen, Matt, Maya, Indigo, Isaac, Aaron, and Omega.**

**Questions can be about anything you want: from what's your favorite drink to meaning of life, or even ridiculous ones. As replacement of the Valentines Special though, you have the honor to ask anyone about their love life, and even possible dares. I already have a question asking how Mikee and Kari first met, so please come up with good ones. Your name will not be mentioned unless stated otherwise. If worst comes to worst, I'll have to come up with funny questions. Like I said before, read, review, ask away, and tell your friends! I need questions to make you guys happy!**

**First group(Already writing out): Mikee, Dawn, and Kari. (Hosts: Mario, Luigi.)**

**Second group: Mario, Mikee, Bowser, Pikachu, and Link (Hosts: Dawn, Zelda)**

**Third group: Viewer's Choice (Will be explained later on)**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	13. The Final Mode: Shining Mode!

**Welcome to Season 2 everyone! **

_Previously, the Smashers have fought against Omega and Dawn, who somehow became his weapon. Mikee was beaten down, but came back with a vengeance, as he removed Omega from the universe with his signature move, the Ultimate Shine Beam and snapped Dawn out of it. After the battle, they prevented the ship from crashing into Sonic's home world, and the team finally returned home. Going along with them are the Guardians themselves, who are willing to train Mikee. The training starts, now!_

**Chapter 11**

**The Final Mode: Shining Mode**

* * *

"Wow, all this code is intriguing. This Omega has a lot of data stored in the ship. Its files on all the planets his armies have taken over, and these races I have never heard about." Tails said to Sonic, who finally escaped Amy.

"That's pretty sweet. What does it say?" Sonic asked. Tails was using his own computer to read the things. There was so much to read from the database. There were files on everyone from Mikee's universe to the place they described as the S.O.G. He decided to pull that up.

"The S.O.G, which stands for Super Organization of Good, is a force that fights for the forces of good, which is the same thing. They have been stopping our attacks and advances in our universal domination. The organization just recruited a new member, one we were trying to capture ourselves. He was an Aeros and a pretty powerful one too. He soon became a big thorn to my side." Tails read.

"That's cool; they were part of this team that focused on defending their universe from guys like Omega." Sonic told his fox friend. He nodded and continued deciphering it. Sonic was thinking of one thing though, and it was about Dawn.

"Tails, see if you can find anything about tests done before that log was done. We could find some useful information about Dawn." He asked.

"Sure Sonic, I'll see what I can find." Tails said as he looked into it. He soon came across some files that were labeled something he hasn't heard of. It labeled, 'Black Energy Experiments'. The fox tried to access it, but it was blocked. He pressed some more keys and begun to get into all the files. Pictures flashed up of aliens being turned into black creatures. He soon found one that labeled, 'Successful Weapon.' Tails got into that, and journals and data popped up.

"Sonic, check this out! I have actual voice memos from Omega himself! Listen to this." He said and played the memos.

"Today marks the day of our conquest of Earth. My forces have already conquered ten percent of their area, but I have made a tremendous discovery. During one of the raids I commanded, a little white-haired girl came and destroyed half my army. We were able to contain her, but her resistance at around five Earth years was very futile. Even the strongest Light Warrior cannot break our ship. She refused to give in to us, so we have decided to use our special energy supplied by our allies. They were looking for a powerful Light element female, and I believed it could be her. We performed genetic mutations of changing her element to our supplied energy, but her body resisted it greatly, and her power was dropping rapidly. Somehow, the mutation worked, but our results were nothing we expected. Her powers were somehow weakened and she was no longer of any use to us. We sent her to Earth with a wiped memory of everything that has happened. She now knows nothing that went on in this ship." The voice memo finished.

"Wow that explained a lot. They mutated her from the insides? Yikes, wait until Mikee hears about this." Sonic stated.

"Where is he anyway? Everything is decoded here. I said I would find him when it's done." Tails asked. Sonic shrugged as he still kicked back and relaxed.

"I think he said something about finding the Guardians for his intense training." The cobalt blue hedgehog answered.

* * *

Mikee appeared out of a Shadow Warp as he landed in Gritzy Desert where Destiny waited. Her back was turned to the warrior. For a second, his pulse quickened and he made a fighting stance. Mikee was expecting her to attack. The hot breeze simply blew on by for a few seconds and he relaxed.

"So, when does the training begin?" Mikee asked, breaking the silence. That was when she turned around to face him. There was something fierce in her eyes. All Mikee needed was that one look. He clenched his fist and made a power-up stance. He was charging up his energy, but he was keeping it suppressed. She placed a palm in front of her and a clenched fist to her side. Another breeze blew through as Mikee began to sweat from the hot desert sun. She hasn't made a single move for four minutes. Destiny didn't even break her stance. Mikee couldn't take the silence any longer and vanished. Destiny turned sharply and blocked his kick and punches from behind. He grunted as a blast erupted from that palm. It pushed Mikee back as he skidded back. Mikee knocked away the blast in time.

"Your first task is to knock me off this platform." Destiny finally told Mikee. He took notice as he stood in the hot sand. She was standing on a square piece of land. It wasn't very big and about five feet on all sides. _This is an odd test, but if she wants to make it that easy…_ Mikee thought until she added, "Don't hesitate to use every move you have in you. I am able to take it."

That sent a jolt through his body. He looked pretty surprised, but he didn't wait long.

(The music that suits the mood from here would be, 'Won't Stop, Just Go' from Sonic Adventure 2.) "If you want to see what I can do, then so be it. Just remember you asked for it." Mikee taunted as he made his power-up stance again. The energy he held in came out and he clashed his fists to power up his Aeros Dash. Mikee finished and vanished, leaving a pretty big dip in the sand. Destiny closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She kept turning and blocking all of Mikee's attacks to her. Mikee appeared out of it and looked back to see her vanish and several impacts hit him. These took the wind out of him and sent him hurtling into the sand. It caused most of it to fly around in the air. He rose back up, shaking off most of it.

"Just to warn you, when we fought the Horde's Elites, I took them all on and won while Shade and Voltic watched." Destiny told him. Mikee grunted and charged up more energy. He charged at her once again and continued to try and hit her, but she just continued to block every strike. It seemed that he couldn't even land a single hit. She deflected his next fist, and with her palms, landed several hits again at lightning speeds. This made him stumble back a bit. Mikee jumped back and cupped his hands to his side. He yelled out and fired his Shine Beam. Destiny crossed her arms as the attack hit a shield bubble. The beam was canceled out eventually, and she still stood there, unharmed or even breathing hard.

_Damn, what power! None of my attacks are working! She's good, that's for sure, but I won't lose! _Mikee thought and powered up still. He went into his Burst Mode and he charged again, unleashing a massive combo, but Destiny still blocked his hits. In a sudden second, she spun and kicked him across the face, sending him skipping over the sand. Mikee finally crashed about a half mile from Destiny. She was still calm as the sand erupted in the air and Mikee flew straight up himself. There was a shockwave and Mikee bee-lined for Destiny, aiming a charged up fist. She got ready and palmed against his fist, which created its own shockwave of energy. The ground underneath them was cracking and Destiny saw this. She pushed more and the energy exploded, sending Mikee back. Destiny still stood there, but this time her right arm stung a bit. The Guardian Leader shook off the pain as Mikee stood back up.

_His power is impressive, but it isn't enough to knock me off. Although the ground here is cracking, he might be able to do this._ Destiny thought as Mikee yelled out again. He transformed into his Perfect Mode and he rushed at her. She stood her ground and held him back, but her feet were dragging behind her. She couldn't hang on for long as she saw him aim his palms at her in point-blank range.

"UTLIMATE SHINE BEAM!" He yelled and unleashed the attack at her, which completely enveloped the Guardian in a huge burst of energy. It destroyed the ground she stood on. The mass of destructive energy exploded and made smoke rise up from the distance. Mikee powered down, breathing hard again. It was rough for him to do that as often as he wanted.

The smoke cleared quickly as there was something odd about Destiny this time. It was a Perfect Mode. Energy surrounded her fiercely while Mikee's energy was pretty low. He wasn't going to win this battle. He knew that was clear in his mind.

"Not bad, not bad at all Aeros. I had to resort to my Perfect Mode in order to take the damage. You really are the Hero, but I feel that your limits have not been pushed to the brink." She said, floating back down to the sand. He was still breathing hard as she aimed a palm and a quick flash of light fired out.

Mikee guarded, but he didn't feel anything. In fact, he felt nothing. His exhaustion vanished completely, and his energy returned to normal. His look of confusion went to Destiny.

"You'll need everything you have, because I'm about to demonstrate the final stage of the Burst Modes. It is known as the Shining Mode. In the mode, you are completely invulnerable to all elemental attacks and the use of all the elements are at your disposal. You are also able to use and control Pure Energy, which is Black Energy's opposite. The only way to damage the Shining Mode is if you use Black Energy. Now, let me show you the full extent of the Shining Mode." Destiny explained as the air tensed up around them. Mikee could feel the energy rising as she stood there still. Air lashed out as Mikee was pushed back. The energy being gathered acted like glittery sparkles as it accumulated around her. She made a stance and exhaled slowly as she glowed brightly and the energy knocked Mikee off his feet. As he rose back up, Destiny was something else. Her arms and feet were covered in the energy she built up. Her body seemed stronger somewhat.

_What in the world?_ Mikee thought as he powered up to his Perfect Mode. She stood there as the energy rushed out of her, whipping up all the sand around them. He covered his eyes, which was a big mistake. There were several impacts and he was sent hurtling straight up. She was still there on the ground, looking up at him. Mikee regained his momentum as he dived straight down. He fired a fist, but Destiny blocked it with her palm. This energy collision sent more sand flying into the air. He continued to try and hit her, but this time, she was dodging his moves pretty swiftly until she slammed her palms onto Mikee's chest and continued slamming them. Now, she fired a huge destructive beam towards him. Mikee grunted and leaped out of the way as he jumped back.

_Damn, I can't land a single hit! She's incredibly fast and powerful! There has to be a way to get past the defenses she has! _Mikee thought and began to charge up a massive energy orb. He threw it towards the Guardian leader as she stood there. The orb of energy exploded on her, and Mikee charged up more energy. He continued firing more energy into the explosion, which made it grow bigger and bigger. Mikee yelled out and fired his Ultimate Shine Beam into the mixture of Light Energy and the added brute force caused a huge explosion to take place. Light energy shot straight up as a result. The sand mixed in with the smoke as Mikee felt his exhaustion again.

He sensed her power still, and it was unchanged as he growled. She still stood there with hardly a scratch on her. _Damn it! It is true then. This Shining Mode is practically invincible against all other attacks except for Black Energy! How can I win? _Mikee yelled as she vanished again. Destiny reappeared behind Mikee again and slammed on his back with several attacks, making him fall towards the sand. She slammed him further down and then went down faster.

"You're done." She declared and fired a huge beam of rainbow energy. It blasted Mikee and completely enveloped the warrior. He yelled out in pain as the energy caused a huge explosion. It was big enough to create a big sandstorm. It cleared and Mikee was face-down on the sand, barely breathing. He was out of Perfect Mode, and drained of energy. Destiny twitched a bit as he rose back up. His eyes were gone as he unleashed his energy. The eight red wings burst out of his back as he became the DeathPhoenix form. He let out more energy and the eight wings whipped around him. Four were still white as four were dark red.

* * *

_This must be the darkness inside of him being released as a form. This must be powered by all his rage within him. There's more to it than just taking the form of an eight-winged bird. _Destiny thought as Mikee roared and the eight wings gathered around one point in front of him. A huge sphere was created and it fired out to a massive beam. Destiny was able to take it, and Mikee vanished. A huge trail of dipping sand was visible as it went to her backside. She slammed on his face with a powerful palm attack infused with electric energy. It stunned Mikee as she spun and kicked him back. She dashed forward and hit him towards the sky. She aimed both palms and fired off a huge orb at him. He took it as a huge explosion resulted again in the air.

Two Smashers were watching the fight from a pretty safe distance, and they were pretty shocked at the brute force that was being put out. After the smoke cleared, there was a huge smoking heap falling straight down. "That's Mikee, and his energy is depleted!" Lucas told Ness, who both psychics were curious of the rise in energies.

"Wow, that Destiny girl means business. She took him out like it was nothing!" Ness exclaimed. Lucas nodded and continued to sense out the battle with their PSI.

Mikee crashed down as his DeathPhoenix form powered down. Destiny powered down as well, running over to the warrior. She infused more energy into him and some of his injuries faded away, but Mikee was still weakened from the battle. He opened his eyes and rose back up.

"Well done, your strength is admirable, but you're very reckless. You use up all your power too fast in hoping it will destroy your opponent. You will need training, but you have proven that you're the real Hero of Light." Destiny explained.

"Proven how?" Mikee asked as he looked at their damages. She took a deep breath and then looked at him.

"You have the Shining Mode; it is your DeathPhoenix form." She stated.

"What?" Mikee asked, surprised.

"It is true. Your dubbed form is your Shining Mode. It is what the Hero of Light looked like before, an eight-winged phoenix, but it is corrupted. Your rage and darkness in you has darkened its pure energy and it has weakened greatly. I could sense that it has also used another dark form, dubbed the Final Phoenix. It is because of this transformation that has made it almost irreversible. If you do not rid your heart of this anger, then you will never unleash the Shining Mode." Destiny explained.

This took a bit for Mikee to swallow, as he clenched his fists. Destiny nodded and looked towards the distance. It was the direction where Ness and Lucas were watching. They gulped and dashed into their own portal. "It seems we had an audience to watch our bout. You can return home. Tomorrow, the other Guardians will train you. Good day." Destiny said and flew off in the distance. Mikee watched as she flew off. He closed his eyes and flew in the Mansion's direction.

Mikee flew back to the Mansion almost stumbling as he landed. Sure, most of the damage he took was gone, but some of the effects lingered. He wondered if Dawn was awake yet. They said that they were still checking up on her and to see what in the world controlled her to do something like that. He opened up the front doors and noticed that it was pretty quiet inside. The Smashers were busy with their Brawls, and those who weren't chosen for the day remained in the Mansion. Luckily, he didn't have any Brawls for the week. Master Hand gave him a break on that one.

Mikee walked past the infirmary to see Dawn still out cold. She was breathing at least, and that reassured the Light Warrior. He smiled as he made his way into the rooms, where he could take a well-deserved nap for the day.

* * *

Destiny was flying back to their little sanctuary hidden inside the Underground. She sighed that she didn't experience much from the Hero of Light. Their little fight wasn't really difficult for her. She stopped and sensed something as she landed on the sand. Her head turned to the sand dunes. "You can stop hiding there if you want. I know you're there." She threatened and aimed her palm. She fired a blast and five quick shadows came right out, all landing in a circle around her. It was the Axem Rangers X. They weren't armed at all.

"Wow, look, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to talk, all right? Our master asks for you, so just listen, please." Red asked, obviously nervous. Destiny took a stance and prepared herself as the five of them backed away.

"I have no time to talk with those holding evil intentions in their hearts, even for machines." She stated.

"It has to do with the Horde you guys are facing!" Red stated which got her attention.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"Not much, but they have been hanging around an area called the Isle of the Ancients. It was the former battle site where the Smashers took down Ganondorf. We don't know what's there or what they're searching for, but that's all we know. Our master just thought he'd give you a heads-up." Red explained and the five of them vanished in a beam of light. Destiny looked up to where they vanished and dashed back to the other Guardians.

The Axem Rangers all appeared in Subspace again in front of the green body again. It was still gathering energy from its injuries. They knelt down to the being and looked.

"Tabuu, why did we tell that warrior about where those Horde Commandos were looking recently?" Axem Black asked.

"If those Horde Commandos are wiped off the face of Brawl, then there will be no other opposition to take over Brawl. My recovery is almost complete. The Shadow Bugs are ready for combat, and the entire world of Brawl will be in Subspace. This I swear." Tabuu declared and spread his wings. The Axem Rangers turned around and saw an entire legion of Primids. There were about millions of them standing there as well as the different types and the massive bosses the Smashers had to fight before.

* * *

Just outside the area pointed out by Axem Rangers, there was the Horde Commandos, and they were on a platform of Dark Energy. Matt closed his eyes as the eight Power Orbs appeared around him. He floated down as the water bended around him, creating an air bubble to dive down in.

"This was the exact site where Mikee and one of the Smashers defeated Link, is that right?" Indigo asked Aaron, Maya, and Isaac. They were patiently waiting as well.

"We're here for these." Matt's voice echoed through their heads. They looked at the rising air bubble and saw Matt lift up three different objects. Two of them were chunks of a robot and the other was a cannon weapon. Indigo noticed the two chunks.

"Is that…the Meta?" Indigo asked. Matt nodded as they all began to take flight. They were flying as shadows behind them created copies of them.

"Heh, those Horde Elites are not bad. They can disguise as one of us so they can distract while we make a quick get-away. The Horde's powers are incredible now that I look at it." Maya told the group.

"Yeah, they even distracted the Guardians for an unnecessary battle back on Aeros. They think they've won, but those were simple copies. Anyone who's strong enough could take them out." Isaac told them. The five of them laughed and blasted off in the distance. _Those Guardians think they over-power us, when they're wrong. We're stronger ourselves with all the power from the Shadow King and Queen. They won't stand a chance when the time comes._ Matt thought.

"Ah, so you have returned the Meta. That is very good news indeed." The Shadow King told the Horde Commandos. Matt lied the two chunks of the robot copy on the ground before them. The metal chunks floated up to the Shadow King as it began to repair the Meta. Black Energy surrounded the two chunks. They merged together as the Meta's eyes glowed red through the energy. It unleashed the Black Energy around and floated down. It was a brand-new Meta this time around. It was still the same height and size as before, but now it had razor-sharp shoulder blades, elbow spikes, a small rectangle hole before the wrists, tougher legs, jet boots, and interchangeable weaponry. It pointed both wrists out and two triangle-shaped blades came out. It retracted both and bowed to the Shadow King.

"My King, I am built to serve you." The Meta told the being of darkness. The other five nodded and smiled. They have just received a new comrade.

"Meta, you will attack the Mansion. You need to make sure of something during your attack. If the Guardians appear, you will weaken them, but you will not kill them. If Mikee does appear, you must weaken him to the brink of dying. As for his girlfriend, do not harm her yet. We still need her, right Shadow Queen?" The Shadow King asked. The other being of darkness laughed evilly as the energy around her was concentrated. She transformed into a ball of Black Energy and it infused with the Meta, creating a sphere inside its chest that was visible.

"You must hit the girl with the sphere. That will end this fight once and for all." The Shadow King reported and began laughing. Soon enough, the others joined in laughter.

* * *

_What plans do they have for our heroes? Why does it concern Dawn? Can our heroes stop this attack or will it truly be the end? Find out next time on Rise of the Horde! Chapter 12: The Attack! Mikee & Dawn's Special Combo!_

* * *

**Well guys, I worked hard on this one. Yeah, I originally planned for weekends or Mondays to publish, but I hit a block. It blocked me from writing until I read all my old stories of S.O.G from back when I was around 13. My writing would give you guys a heart attack because it was not good. So, we still have twists and such, like the Meta being resurrected and now, a plan for an attack. **

**No more originals, because I pulled this out of my butt. XD**

**What also stalled me was college and Pokemon White version, which inspired me to write more Pokemon stories. So, I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys.**

**Also, I'm still holding up the Q&A for you guys if you're ever interested in asking questions. I'll be posting up the Q&A on the S.O.G Brawlers page because I already have enough on here with the unfinished Christmas special. **

**Characters to ask: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Samus, Pikachu, Sonic, Shadow, Link, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Kirby, Meta Knight, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Mikee, Dawn, Kari, Meta, Horde Commandos, and theShadow King and Queen. I am not including the Guardians because well, they're still going through personality changes. I wanted a fight scene in this chapter, but they're still going through changes. As for questions, almost anything goes, except for explict questions. You could even put some dares in there. **

**See you next time!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	14. The Attack:Mikee and Dawn's Special Move

_Previously, on Rise of the Horde…_

_Mikee has tried his hardest against Destiny, leader of the Guardians when all was in vain. She unleashed the final mode needed to defeat the Horde, and none of his attacks had any effect. Meanwhile, the Horde has revived the Meta, and they plan an attack on the Mansion. The beginning starts…now!_

**Chapter 12**

**The Attack! Mikee and Dawn's**

**Special Combo!**

* * *

It was the morning of the next day, and Dawn woke up in the infirmary beds. She shook her head as it ached. It was pretty bright in the room from the sun appearing from the horizon. Her energy was normal, but something felt really off. It felt pretty grim in the air, as if something scary was going to happen today. The Dark Warrior sat up on the bed and looked around. The infirmary was empty except the hum of the machines that watched her heart rate and other vital information. It was also pretty quiet except for some other conversations outside the room. She got off the bed and stumbled around a bit. Flashes occurred in her head. She saw images of her fighting off the Smashers, and then Mikee trying to stop her, but she succeeded and hit him with her Dark Devastator move.

She stumbled backwards a bit and retained her balance. Dawn remembered that she fought against the Smashers, but why? What happened during that battle?

"Dawn, what are you doing up?" Mikee called from the doorway as she saw him rush to her aid. With little effort, she was back on the bed.

"You're not at full strength yet. Dawn, you've been unconscious for a day now. You must be starving." Mikee recommended and got up. As he got to the doorway, Dawn spoke.

"Mikee, I hurt the Smashers and you, didn't I?" She asked. That stopped him from leaving. He stood there as he remembered the files. He was silent and then nodded.

"So, what happened to me back there?" Dawn asked. Mikee turned around and leaned on the doorway for support.

"You were taken over by Omega. He used some connection to you by making you his fighter, and he made you attack us. During the fight, you had no connection to your energy, so your body couldn't feel all the strain you've taken during the fight. That's why when you broke free, you were knocked out. As for Omega, I took care of him for good." Mikee explained.

This took a while to sink in, but she still wanted to know how. As if Mikee was a mind reader, he continued.

"You were Omega's weapon because he used you from long ago. There's a lot you have to see, but first, let's work on getting you back on your feet." Mikee suggested. She nodded as Mikee went to get food for the both of them. She relaxed back on the bed, still confused at everything. As Mikee returned with plates, he began explaining.

"We have captured Omega's ship, and thanks to some friends, everything was decoded from their files. I looked up everything, and I discovered something that wasn't good. First off, I want to ask you something personal. Do you remember anything from your past?" Mikee asked.

"Of course! I remember the times back in our base, and when we fought Omega, all that I can still remember." Dawn answered.

"No, anything from your childhood. Before S.O.G ever happened, during your childhood. Is there anything you can remember?" He pressed on. She wanted to say something, but her expression said it all.

"Actually, I don't remember that much. All I remember was joining the S.O.G, but I've always tried to remember more."

"The reason is called Omega. A long time ago before I came along, he invaded where you used to live. He destroyed everything with an army of thousands, but somehow, you at the age of five, destroyed the army and caused damage to Omega himself. He captured you and tried to turn you into one of them, but his experiment failed. You were transformed into the Dark type, and your true element remains hidden deep inside you. After he was done though, he released you back on Earth with a wiped memory of everything they've done to you. I saw everything that he recorded in his files. He's done terrible things, but it also explains a lot to me. Dawn, you're a Light element originally. That's why you were able to use Radiant Burst, and it also explains why you never hated Light elements like me or Kari. We are something alike." Mikee explained and smiled slightly. It was the closest thing to a smile lately for him.

"But still, I hurt you and the Smashers, someone like me hurting people because I was used. That isn't right." Dawn said, feeling bad about the whole thing. She felt Mikee's warm hand on top of hers.

"Dawn, look at it from my point of view. I hurt people too when Ganondorf took DeathPhoenix for his advantage, and I regret it everyday, wishing I was strong enough to break free from it, but now I continue to get stronger so it won't happen again." He said with a sincere honesty in his voice. She looked into his brown eyes and smiled as well. Mikee began to tell her the rest of what happened from them capturing Omega's ship to the Guardians resting in Brawl. When he mentioned the Guardians though, Dawn seemed to have an interest about them.

"So, you have your training here now? That's great news! Soon enough, you'll become the Hero of Light, and you'll be able to defeat the Horde this time instead of last time when we just injured them. I hope this time we can get rid of them for good this time around." Dawn wished, closing her eyes.

"We will defeat them once and for all once this training is complete. Come on, the other Smashers are waiting. Everyone was worried about you since you were out for a day." He told her. She nodded after finishing the breakfast. As she got off the bed, Dawn stumbled a bit into Mikee's arms as she blushed. He didn't turn red as they both left the infirmary to the others.

* * *

_The Guardians are here. That is great news. If they're training Mikee, then they could probably train me too! I hope they can though, because I have to get stronger. I wonder where they are. _Dawn thought as she found the Smashers in the Mess Hall. Some of them looked and seemed happy.

"Wow, someone looks very happy and well rested too!" Marth brought up as they sat down with the swordsmen today. Meta Knight was there too, reading a book and staying pretty quiet. Link was there with Ike, both polishing their swords.

"Yeah, were you guys at the ship?" Dawn asked, still trying to remember.

"No, I was battling those robots that were trying to get to the ship." Meta Knight mentioned and turned a page.

I was here at the Mansion. Not much went on here, except for training and that good stuff. Also…" Link said and leaned in closer to the both of them as the Hylian looked at Zelda on the other side of the room.

"I took Zelda on a date to Smash Burgers, that place Dedede and Wario opened up, and it was pretty nice. They gave us a nice spot though." Link told them and smiled.

"That's great Link! I bet you both had fun, huh?" Dawn asked, interested.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun, even though it was short-lived since Wario and Dedede were watching us a lot, snickering and whispering things. We just went to the park afterward and we had a good tome together. After that, we came back to the Mansion and just relaxed in the living room with each other. It was nice, being with her and all, but I still have to resume my duties as protector of the princess." Link stated.

"True, there's not many who still do things like you can. You still follow your rules as if you were in your universe. Mario does the same, somewhat. His preference is Brawls now, and Peach is very supportive of that. They even try to stay at the Mansion, so Master Hand has to intervene and force them back. Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and she has to return and rule that kingdom. Mario is there as her bodyguard at times, since Bowser tends to kidnap her more than once." Marth explained to Mikee and Dawn.

"It sounds like the both of you are pretty similar. You both protect princesses, but Mario has all kinds of power-ups, while you have an awesome sword and all kinds of weapons ranging from bows to ball-and-chains. If the both of you got into a no-limit fight, who knows what would happen." Mikee told them and stretched.

"Speaking of plumbers, where are they?" Dawn asked.

"They're out in Smashville, getting the food supplies for all the new Smashers. If we're going to house a ton of Smashers, then we're going to need extra food in storage. That's what Master Hand stated." Meta Knight said and turned another page on his book.

* * *

At Smashville, Mario and Luigi were going through different areas of Smashville with Donkey Kong. They were all holding bags of food and supplies. They looked pretty tired from all the running around. The only one having fun was Donkey Kong, who was looking around the town itself.

"Wow, I believe we have everything, bro!" Luigi said, sounding pretty pleased.

"Yes, I believe you're right. Let's go back home for now. If we forgot something, then we'll just let the other Smashers handle it this time." Mario told Luigi and both of them laughed. As they began to walk on the path, something was in the air. Mario sensed it greater than Luigi could as the older plumber stopped. He turned his head to look behind him as a red flash was fired towards them. He dropped his goods and brandished his cape to reflect the blast, but it was simply sent into the sky.

"Go, get home now! Hurry!" Mario told his younger brother.

"Bro, I'll get help! Come on DK!" Luigi said and ran off. Donkey Kong nodded to the plumber and ran in the same direction. Mario turned and ran to hide against the wall in front of a bakery shop. From the sky, the Meta flew down, firing more blasts and destroying the ground below him.

"The Meta? What is it doing here? I thought that thing was destroyed back on the Isle of the Ancients!" Mario said to his self. The metal monstrosity was lowering him down until a clank was heard. The Meta was ready to battle. It gazed around the city area until it centered on Mario's hiding spot.

"Show yourself plumber. I know you are concealing yourself within the shadows." It warned, pointing its gun at the shadow. It could see his hat slightly, as if he was trying to take a peek. A blast quickly erupted from the Meta's other hand and it completely destroyed the corner of the building. Only his hat floated away from the debris and smoke. The robot warrior scanned around again at where the plumber hid when his system alerted for an attack from above.

It reacted and guarded Mario's Meteor Smash attack from above. The plumber was hatless as he pushed back away from the Meta. The plumber drew his hammer and lunged toward the Meta, slamming the metal onto its hollowed out arms. It grabbed the hammer, slammed Mario with it and threw it away from the battlefield. The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom responded with several fast kicks and a combo of punches which were enough to make the Meta shake. He slammed the Meta into the air and followed with a drill kick attack. The Meta responded by blocking and throwing the plumber into the ground beneath them and charging up a beam. Mario rolled out of the way in time before the beam made impact. The explosion though was enough to send him skidding back.

"Not bad plumber. You have improved since our last encounter." The Meta congratulated to Mario as it scanned the surrounding area. It ignited its thrusters and charged. Mario guarded as they tore through at least six buildings before the Meta slammed the guarding hero away. Mario skidded and pulled out a silver hat from his pockets. As he put it on, his whole body became metallic. This was Metal Mario.

_SCAN COMPLETE. ENEMY POWER HAS INCREASED. ENEMY DEFENSE HAS INCREASED. SPEED HAS DECREASED. DANGER LEVEL MEDIUM._ Meta's systems read to the robot as it prepared itself. Its wrist blades extended a few inches after his fingers, and the energy was jagged and spinning, making a buzzing noise. Mario was careful as the Meta charged at the plumber.

Mario jumped back from the first lethal swings and slammed away the robot. It rebounded from the recent attacks and charged once again at Mario. This time, its blades made impact, cutting through the metal and then through flesh on Mario's arm. It cut the hero slightly as he kicked the robot away in time before it caused any serious injury. He held his arm back as the Meta came charging again once more.

_This is not good. Those blades on his wrists can cut through the metal like tissue. The Meta has improved a lot since last time, but back then, we were barely able to even hurt him. Now, it's more of a threat than before. I hope I'm able to stall for more time. The others better hurry up. I won't hold out for much longer. _Mario thought to himself.

The Meta charged lifting off the ground and sending a quick barrage of kicks. Mario was successful in blocking most of them until the robot tried forcing down his blades, but the plumber grabbed onto its arms and held them there a couple of inches from the plumber's face. The Meta's strength was incredible, and it was forcing the blade closer and closer. Mario broke in a sweat, trying to resist, but it was tough. The blade was closer and closer. The plumber had to resort to a good double kick and it was enough to kick the Meta into the air.

The robot vanished and reappeared behind Mario once more. With a powerful well-aimed kick, Meta hit the plumber into the ground, causing a crater and breaking the Metal armor off, leaving the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom vulnerable. The robot menace held up both its arms and began concentrating a huge energy orb. Mario couldn't move; the attack stunned him and he couldn't move.

* * *

"Hey." Someone yelled. The Meta turned its attention to Mikee, who was holding a fully-charged Shine Buster. He aimed it at the Meta's energy sphere and fired fast enough for the energy to mix in and detonate, sending the Meta crashing along the concrete road. Mikee made a stance as Dawn dashed in from behind him, slamming the Meta into the air. Mikee followed up and hammer-fisted the robot into the ground.

"Dawn, heal Mario and make sure Zelda gets him to the infirmary. I'll handle this." Mikee told her just as the princess came onto the scene.

"Princess Zelda, can you warp Mario back to the Mansion? He's pretty hurt." Dawn asked.

"Of course." She said as Mikee deflected a blast that the Meta tried shooting at them. With a green blast, both the princess and Mario vanished.

"Dawn, I told you to get away from here. It's going to get ugly." Mikee told her, charging his Shine Beam. She looked at him with a smile.

"I'm going to help you. There's no stopping me, and this time, we can test out the new move. What do you say?" Dawn asked with a smile as Mikee fired off his Shine Beam. The Meta blocked it and slammed it into the sky.

"Fine, but be careful. We don't know the extent of your limits yet. Just let it at about fifty percent power when we perform it." Mikee warned, as the Meta stood there. She nodded and got ready herself.

* * *

It started with the Meta unleashing his wrist blades. This time, they were longer and sharper. Mikee charged his fists with Light energy as the Meta charged. Both fist and blade clashed like swords. The powers were even, so they both continued to strike at lightning-fast speeds. Dawn couldn't see their jabs and lunges at all. All she saw were black lines at where their arms used to be, and several sparks flourished between then, signaling that their attacks continued to collide. After a hard collision, both of them skidded back hard.

"Damn, not bad, this might be harder than I originally thought, Meta." Mikee stated as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. It didn't respond to Mikee's statement and crossed its arms as Dawn came from the air and axe-kicked the block. She landed and pulled off a successful sweep-kick, making the Meta fall back. She tried to punch the Meta while falling, but the robot was quick and dodged in time. She growled and aimed both her palms at it, firing a dark blast. It deflected it easily and fired a missile. She dodged it but the Meta rushed in and kicked her across the face.

That was when Mikee came in afterward and slammed on the Meta's chest with his fists, denting the hard exterior pretty well. The Meta seemed to growl at this and the wrist blades came back. Mikee's fists were glowing once again as they charged, both of them held each other off, but this time, Mikee held the robot in place.

"Now Dawn, hit him!" Mikee yelled to her.

"Right!" She exclaimed and rushed in. The Meta leaned down and double-kicked Mikee in the chest hard with enough force to make him slam through a building. She turned around to see if Mikee was all right, but that was her big mistake. The Meta charged and blasted her in the back with a powerful beam, sending her and the beam into Mikee, causing a big explosion.

The rubble buried Mikee and Dawn leaving the Meta there. It stood there for a second before taking out the orb it carried in its chest. It contained the Shadow Queen within it. The Meta had to do what was ordered. He charged its energy and went towards the rubble. Both Mikee and Dawn blasted up from the rubble into the air. The Meta leaped back and put the sphere back in its chest.

"Damn, this is a new kind of Meta. I believe it's time for the special attack, don't you think?" Mikee asked.

"Yeah, it's time." Dawn answered. They both looked at the Meta as Mikee began charging his Aeros Dash. The neon blue signs were spreading as Dawn charged her energy too. Mikee's neon blue signs became white as he took Dawn's hands. They started to spin really fast in a top-like fashion. The Meta made a stance ready for battle.

"Here goes!" Mikee and Dawn both yelled as their top became something like Sonic's spin ball. They became white and glowing.

"SPECIAL MOVE: SHINING AEROS COMBO!" They yelled in unison and Mikee stopped to throw Dawn straight at the Meta. Her arms had the Aeros seal on them as Mikee followed her in a curve at the Meta.

"Nice try." Meta yelled and leaped straight up. Mikee saw this and leaped up after him. Dawn stopped and followed in a bee-line. The Meta couldn't react in time as Mikee hammer-fisted the robot towards Dawn, who slammed the robot farther into the sky. Mikee followed it and kneed the robot on the back hard and finishing up with several fast punches.

Dawn rushed in and kicked the Meta straight for the ground. The robot couldn't take much more of this. Mikee appeared in front and punched the Meta straight for Dawn. She spun and slammed the Meta in a different direction. They both continued this until they slammed the robot fighter down towards the ground. Mikee charged up his Shine Beam and Dawn charged her Dark Devastator. The robot crashed on the ground as both warriors fired their signature beams.

The explosion was massive and it shook the area around them. Both of them were breathing hard, as they both saw the smoke lift. The Meta was flat on the ground, scorched and smoking.

"Dang, that was merely fifty percent power, and it even knocked out the Meta. That is a strong move." Dawn said.

"Hey, maybe this move will defeat the Horde Commandos if we went a hundred, but that's dangerous. I don't think your body can handle the strain of the Aeros Dash at a hundred percent." Mikee told her. They both laughed a bit, glad the robot was down. Mikee and Dawn floated down, but as they stepped down, the Meta rose up fast and held the orb in its palm. The robot lunged towards Dawn, and it was too fast to do anything. The orb turned black and the energy blew out, hitting directly on Dawn.

"Dawn!" Mikee yelled and charged, his fist tearing through the Meta's skull. His hand was full of circuitry as the Meta fell, but its task was done.

The Shadow Queen was in place. The Meta has served its purpose.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Hey guys, I hope this chapter was thrill-packed, and action-defying. Sorry if this took so long. College has been crazy packed with homework.**

**So, now that the Meta did what was accomplished, and I'll leave you guys to do the assumptions. **

**This has been PerfectPhoenix, signing off. **

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based fiction story. Super Smash Bros and all of their affiliates belong to Nintendo, HAL, SEGA, and all other companies that own the characters. **

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	15. The Shadow Queen

_Previously, Dawn has awoken from her exhaustion. She has also learned of her past with Omega, thanks to Mikee's information. At Smashville though, the Meta started an attack and Mario went after it only to be defeated. Mikee and Dawn appeared on the scene and prevail only for the Meta to shove the orb into Dawn. That orb contained the Shadow Queen, now what events will take place? _

**Chapter 13**

**The Shadow Queen**

* * *

Matt and the other Horde Commandos were flying towards the Mansion when they sensed the event that occurred at Smashville. An evil grin spread across the leader's face. Their plan was going to be a complete success.

"The Mansion is up ahead. First off, I sense those Axem douches right around the corner. Last time, those idiots foiled our attempt, so I say we deal with them before we hit the Mansion." Aaron asked.

"I agree. Let's hit them first, and then go after Master Hand and Crazy Hand. That is our prime objective straight from the Shadow King. Go!" Matt ordered as the five flew faster, leaving behind streaks of their dark powers. They continued flying as energy shot up from the city where they sensed their leader's power. The leader still looked, imagining his younger sibling's reaction.

* * *

"Dawn!" Mikee yelled as he braced himself. The orb completely melted into her body as her energy burst out like a volcano eruption. It was like trying to hold your ground during a very windy storm with hurricane-force gusts. She was yelling out in pain as the dark energy swirled like a mist. It became a spiral aiming for the sky piercing through all the clouds. Her skin became as black as the energy and her eyes were becoming red. Mikee recognized this as the Shadow Queen's final form. The wind died down, but the air felt cold.

"Ah, it feels great to be at full strength again!" She yelled, but her voice was ice cold, and shivering to hear. It was the Shadow Queen, as Mikee thought. His eyes were opened wide in fright. She glared at him as he made a fighting stance. She vanished and punched him in the chest, cracking several bones with the one punch. He grunted as he charged, swinging and missing at the last moment each time.

Mikee jumped back to get some distance, but she appeared behind him and slammed the warrior on the back with her knee; the force making his body crash into the ground. He bounced back up and leaped into the air only for the Queen to kick him back down. As soon as he crashed into the ground, she stomped his face into the concrete. He grunted as he pulled off a sweep-kick, but she dodged easily. He jumped back up and backed up.

_Damn, what the heck? If this is the Shadow Queen, then she's stronger than ever. Before, she wasn't this strong. What did they do? _Mikee thought and made a stance. _It's hard enough to fight Dawn like this, but maybe if I can land a direct hit and transfer my energy inside her, then it will bring the real Dawn out and we'll be able to at least hold her off then. _Mikee thought and focused his energy into his fists.

"So, you're still going to fight your little girlfriend? You must be really stupid. You realize killing her will leave you to be the only one from your universe." The Shadow Queen told him as he rushed at her. Mikee continued to try and strike, but she swayed and dodged each one.

"Come on, you can't hit me?" She asked as Mikee stopped. His chest was hurting from his fractured ribs. The Shadow Queen spun and fired a quick kick towards Mikee's head, but he ducked and charged up a strong enough Light attack with his palms. Mikee slammed them on the Shadow Queen, making her stunned slightly. Mikee followed up with several more palmed attacks and then fired off a close-range Shine Beam. This was strong enough to send her hurtling through the forest's trees. Mikee dashed in afterward, right after he sensed Matt and the others flying towards the Mansion.

_Damn, they're going to attack the Mansion! I have to stop them! _Mikee thought and took to the skies to see the damage he caused against the Shadow Queen. He knew the Smashers were going to need the help, and there was no way to warn them unless he flew there fast enough. Mikee charged up energy and bee-lined straight for the Mansion when something appeared and slammed him on the back. He crashed into the dirt ground, causing another crater. He tried to get back up, but the force elbowed Mikee's back and drove his body further into the ground.

"Do you really think you'll help your friends in time before the Horde Commandos revive the Evil King Ganondorf? When that is complete, this world will fall and we will have a grip on this world! You will never be able to stop us!" The Shadow Queen declared, laughing. Mikee charged up his energy and exploded, sending the possessed Dawn into the sky. He dusted himself off and took off again using his Aeros Dash.

_I have to help the Smashers first. Dawn will be next right after I handle Matt and the Horde Commandos once and for all._ Mikee thought and ran ahead. Just as he did, the Shadow Queen flew up in the sky and charged up a pretty big orb of dark energy. He gasped and skidded on the ground to slow down.

"Take this Hero!" The Shadow Queen yelled and threw the orb. Mikee charged his Shine Beam once again and fired it into the orb, causing an explosion. The smoke faded and the Shadow Queen rushed on through, slamming Mikee in the face.

_I can't lose her! She's too fast for me to lose! Hold on guys, I'm coming!_ Mikee thought and backed up a bit. He made a battle stance once again, determined to fight against her.

"So, are you going to fight me or are you just going to run off again? This battle from the start is becoming a let-down actually. I expected you to harden your heart after all you've been through." The Shadow Queen said, her voice mixed in with Dawn's. Mikee's eyes still glared at her.

"The past is the past. Dawn is still in you, Shadow Queen, and I won't lose another friend to your clutches!" Mikee yelled.

"Just as I thought, your arrogance proves no bounds. Let me ask you something, do you really love this girl?" The Shadow Queen asked. Mikee's eyes did not change, but his fists clenched tighter in response.

"You're not going to get me riled up like last time. Before, you used Kari's body and you continued taunting me, making me attack first just so you can land your strongest attacks. Your tricks won't work on me!" Mikee stated bravely. The Shadow Queen wasn't moved by his words.

"Fool. You still haven't answered my question. Do you really love the girl I possess? Sure, she survived your attack, but what about the time during her transfer? It makes a person wonder how she managed to get to this world without the use of a very powerful Shadow Warp. Have you ever given any thought to it, or have you been so absorbed in the fact that you are no longer alone in this universe?" The Shadow Queen explained, crossing her arms and staring at her enemy.

It took a while, but it struck Mikee. He remembered the day he met Dawn over the Halberd. She did say that it took a while to warp, but she didn't have any warping powers. He looked down for a moment and the Shadow Queen took the chance to rush him again, but Mikee dodged in time and clenched his fists. His energy shone and he pulled off an uppercut.

* * *

Meanwhile, right outside the Mansion, Primids were forming right in front of the Axem Rangers. All five of them looked at their cluster of soldiers. These were their soldiers that their master created. They were in a group, just waiting for something.

"So Red, do you have any idea on when these Commandos are going to show up?" Axem Black asked the leader.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry just waiting here." Axem Yellow stated, sitting down.

"Don't worry, they'll show. Our last encounter was short-lived since we let them go, but this time, we have the orders to take them out. It's the master's plan to begin the battle against the Horde." Axem Red told them, crossing his arms. From the information the Auroros gathered, their leader was the strongest, and he was going to take him on in a one-on-one. His team of Primids and Axem Rangers would take on the others.

"So, it is the Axem Losers." Isaac boomed from above them. The Axem Rangers simultaneously looked up to see the five Horde Commandos. They all floated down, looking ominous about this battle. It seemed to reach the five robots. The Primids all charged at the group. Indigo simply snapped his fingers and vanished. As he reappeared, all the Primids were reduced to their Shadow Bug form. They scurried around, frightened.

"Is this a joke? You can't be serious about this battle. If that's all you have, then this is a waste of time." Indigo asked.

"We'll see about that kid!" Axem Black yelled and created his halberd. He boosted and rammed Indigo as he guarded, skidding back. He unleashed a field of energy, but Axem Black backed off in time. The robot swung his halberd and swiped at Indigo, but he vanished and slammed the robot, making Black drop his halberd. The Shadow Warrior snapped it in half and vanished once more.

Indigo froze time using Shadow Freeze and delivered a powerful combo, making Axem Black explode. His fragments did not disappear though.

"No, Axem Black!" Axem Pink yelled and charged at Indigo. Axem Yellow and Green followed her in their attacks until Maya, Isaac, and Aaron charged at them and begun their battle. Axem Red stared at Matt, who adjusted his metal arm to a claw. His look was bored, with his eyes half-open.

"So, are you ready to lose?" Axem Red declared, swinging his halberd around. Matt shifted and dashed at the robot, clashing his claw against the sharp edges of the halberd. Axem Red grinned until Matt's claw extended and sliced cleanly through the weapon and Red's head, causing him to explode. The others finished off the other three Axem Rangers easily.

"Wow, that wasn't difficult in the slightest." Maya said, calming her fire down. Just as she said that, the robotic parts all melted into the Shadow Bugs. These bugs charged at Matt and the others. They blasted the ground, but it did nothing as the warriors were covered in bugs.

The next thing that happened was the bugs jumping off and creating clones of the Commandos. They were darker and radiating the dark auras. Matt and the others looked pretty surprised.

* * *

_Everyone, there's a problem!_ Lucario yelled in telepathy. The Smashers all heard the Pokemon. _I sense the evil auras of Shadow Bugs. They're in the South side of the Mansion, near the fields of Hyrule. I also sense the auras of the Horde Commandos in the same area and Mikee battling what seems to be Dawn's aura mixed with a being I cannot read._ Lucario told everyone. All the Smashers reacted and got ready for battle.

"Wait, about Dawn's condition, what do you mean, Lucario?" Link asked as he and Zelda prepared for battle.

_I mean that another aura has mixed in with hers, and this other being has a very powerful aura. I can't get an accurate reading on it. _Lucario told them.

"It must be that Shadow Queen! Mikee's in terrible danger then!" Link said out loud.

"We must go help him! Lucario, will you come with us?" Zelda asked.

_Of course; Master Hand, please direct the other Smashers to the South side. I will assist Mikee with Link and Zelda._ Lucario told the Creator as the three went ahead. Pit followed them, eager for the fight.

"Pit, what are you doing?" Link asked.

"If this dark queen really has taken Dawn, then Zelda and I could try to separate their energies. You're going to need all the help you can get!" Pit told the princess.

"I'm coming along too! You won't leave me behind!" Sonic yelled as he dashed up to the four.

"Fine then, let's hurry! Mikee doesn't have much time!" Link reminded them as they ran even faster.

* * *

Mikee was slammed back as he was breathing hard. His chest injury was beginning to bother him, but he ignored the pain. This battle was tough for him, but he was wondering where the Guardians were. If the Shadow Queen was here, wouldn't they sense her presence? Destiny would have felt the Queen's power, and they would have come by now. What was going on?

"It seems you're still in thought about your friend's mysterious transfer to this world. Want me to tell you? I know you won't like the result. Let me explain it for you. See, we were unaware of this universe from the beginning. We couldn't go out of our universe for domination simply because we belonged in the S.O.G universe, until the day you killed your friends against our Meta. After that, you completely disappeared off the face of our universe. You were considered dead in the world. Soon after that, we have finally conquered your universe, destroying everything without mercy until we discovered your girlfriend again. Dawn and your accursed friend built a machine that traced your whereabouts." The Shadow Queen explained.

"Friend? I killed everyone, how can there be another survivor?" Mikee asked.

"Still, even though they could trace you back to your location, it provided a path for us and the Meta to come into this universe. Once they warped though, we interrupted in the warp path and all separated somehow. Your Dawn ended up somewhere cold, but your friend didn't have the same fate. He died along the transfer since we caused injury and he floated out in the vacuum of space. He paid the price of escaping our wrath, but your friend made it barely. The Meta left in pursuit of this girl and we ended up in the vacuum of space. We soon began to take planets while we recovered, and very soon, we were at full power. There's only one obstacle in our way, and that's the Creator of this world, Master Hand."

"Master Hand? What do you want him for?" Mikee demanded and dashed in again, but the pain slowed him down long enough for the Queen to spin and kick Mikee repeatedly in the chest, causing more pain.

"We cannot take over this world until he is gone. He can simply remove anything in his path, like a deity. Once he is gone, then this world is ours. Nothing will be able to stop the Horde from taking all the universes this world offers." The Shadow Queen explained as Mikee fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

"It seems this battle is over. You can hardly stand after my constant attacks to your chest. You are weak, and you cannot defeat your closest friend. Face it, you cannot win." The Shadow Queen declared against Mikee. He remained on the ground, struggling to get back up. The possessed Dawn rushed and kicked him in the air and aimed a palm. A huge concentration of energy erupted out towards Mikee. He regained his momentum and fired his Shine Beam against the blast. Both collided and sent out a shockwave, shaking the trees and whipping up the dirt.

"So, you still have some fight in you. That's interesting, but you still won't defeat me!" She yelled and put more effort into her blast. This made it bigger than Mikee's. He grunted and ascended his body to the Burst Mode and made his blast bigger. This was the best he could do thanks to his low energy and current injuries.

"Heh, you realize you can't defeat me! Why do you try?" She asked.

"It's because Dawn is inside of you, waiting for me to help her, so I cannot and will not LOSE!" Mikee yelled, using the willpower to push his beam against the Queen's blast. The tug of war was favoring Mikee. The Shadow Queen grunted and held her ground. She put both palms and held his beam there. _His power just increased again. How does he keep doing that? Wait; is it what I think it is? If it is, then I better end this before he realizes the potential. _The Shadow Queen thought and prepared to unleash her biggest blast.

Just as she charged her energy, a blue arrow struck her on the arm. It disappeared, but it stung the Queen and she grunted. Mikee saw this and put all his effort into the beam, making it tear through the Queen's beam. She cut off her beam and blocked with both her arms in a guard stance as she took the full impact of the Shine Beam. This caused her to skid back hard, her feet tearing the ground. Mikee still pushed onward, his energy dropping fast.

_Dawn, listen to me! If you can hear me, then please, don't give in to this monster! You have to keep fighting! I won't stop fighting out here, so don't stop either!_ Mikee yelled in his thoughts, hoping it would reach her. The Shadow Queen yelled and slammed the beam towards the sky, breaking Mikee's concentration. He froze as another one of the Queen's blasts came at him.

The blast vanished as the Shadow Queen was screaming. The darkness around her was beginning to disappear. Dawn's colors were beginning to show. Mikee nodded and looked to see Link and his group came to his aid. They saw the sight as Dawn was fighting to regain control.

"Very well, you won this round, but we haven't stopped fighting! Not yet! Next time we fight, you will all perish!" The Shadow Queen yelled to Mikee as she separated from Dawn's body as a dark fog. It soon vanished after Dawn collapsed. Zelda and Lucario ran to help her while Mikee fell to his knee. Lucario was reading Dawn's aura. To him, it was half of her blue aura and half of the Queen's aura.

_Dawn still has a bit of that monster's aura within. She's still fighting whatever is left._ Lucario said to everyone.

"That's good. She'll be all right. Come on, we have to go stop the Horde Commandos. They're planning to revive Ganondorf!" Mikee said to them.

"You leave them to us. You have to replenish your energy first." Pit told Mikee.

"No, I'll be fine. They have to be stopped, no matter what. I won't let my brother accomplish his goal." Mikee told them. Link looked at the fallen warrior, and his face proved that he wanted to stop them. For a second, Link was reminded of his oath to protect Princess Zelda.

"Look, there's already a group of Smashers heading for them. You have to get Dawn and yourself to the infirmary. We'll handle them for you." Link told him. Mikee looked at Dawn who was still unconscious. He sighed and stood up.

"Okay, but try to come back safe then." Mikee said as he walked over to Dawn and warped, even though that would drain whatever energy he had left. The five Smashers all nodded and followed Lucario towards the Horde Commandos.

* * *

As for them, they were staring down their dark counterparts. They started the fight by charging and pounding each other in the air. They were all evenly-matched. Neither side was conceding an inch. Matt clashed claws with his dark self, and he was able to push it back and slash right through it. He slashed several more times and blasted it to oblivion. Aaron did the same thing with his sword. Maya engulfed hers in flames while Isaac and Indigo destroyed theirs.

"Well, still what a surprise. Still, when those insects copy, it seems they copy the exact time they copied us, so overpowering them was simple." Indigo pointed out, dusting himself off.

"Yeah, now let's go to the harder challenge and revive Ganondorf already!" Isaac declared, clashing his fists together to cause some sparks to fly off.

"Hey, you want to revive Ganondorf, do you?" Someone yelled. The five looked again to see Sonic, holding Ganondorf's trophy. Shadow was behind him with his arms crossed. Matt and Isaac grinned at the situation. They didn't sense any other Smashers around, just these two. It felt like taking candy from children.

"The Smashers send only their two hedgehogs? Pathetic. This will be the second easiest battle today." Matt said and nodded to Indigo. He warped, but Shadow reacted and warped himself and Sonic. Indigo appeared again, confused.

"They're gone! Whatever that black hedgehog did, Shadow Warp can't track it!" He told Matt.

"It's simple; my buddy Shadow here used Chaos Control. It's like freezing time and space for the time he uses it. Shadow, if you would be so kind." Sonic said above the trees. Before Isaac's lightning bolts struck their target, Shadow warped again using Chaos Control. Matt couldn't sense their energies until they were inside the Mansion.

"Everyone, quick, they're in the Mansion!" Matt told his team. Indigo warped them inside. The five arrived inside a hallway. They soon saw Sonic dash into a room with the trophy.

The blue hedgehog soon saw them follow him into the room. A grin spread across his face. _Heh, perfect. They're falling for our trap. Be prepared for two words, Payback._ The hedgehog thought.

_Sonic thinks of a trap for the Horde Commandos, but will it be enough to stop their brutality? Can the Smashers face the threat before they revive this trophy? Find out next time on Rise of the Horde!_

* * *

**Wow, this one took a while, and I have some explaining to do. **

**Other than life taking most of my time and spriting, I also have been paying attention in college. Heh, funny, huh. Also, the truth is during this chapter, I had a severe case of writer's block where I couldn't write anything. My drive to write this sunk for a bit but then I forced myself to think. After a few Dragonball Z Kai reinactments and some imaginary voice acting as well as a little insanity to the mix, I finally began to write this. **

**Sure, it's been a while, but I hope you guys still look forward to this. I know I have, and I'm beginning to get to the good parts. I would say I'm at the halfway mark between the beginning and ending, but I wouldn't know. I never though I would get this far. **

**Still, I have a question for you three reviewers, BlankPaperMoon, Foxpilot, and RikaWitchOfMiracles. For the Fourth of July Special, should I: publish the first chapter of the series where Mikee and Dawn come from, finally finish the Q&A, even though I made my own questions due to the lack of numerous questions, or do an FAQ for you guys?**

**Finally, I'm going to be writing my other stories too, since I recently published Unova Journeys, and also, I made yet ANOTHER comic that links to this Fan-Fiction. It's Mikee and Dawn as hedgehogs with the Power Orbs, etc, etc. It's called the Brawl War, and I just started, but I've been devoting my time to both comics and this as well as trying to live a life. I'll put a link to my profile for you guys soon enough.**

**And Foxpilot, just to tell you since I know you look for my vital weakness of tenses, I have found a friend to correct me on those, so this is the last chapter you'll see a mistake, my friend. Thanks for always correcting me on those though.**

**So, this has been PerfectPhoenix, and see you next time!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	16. New Problems on the Horizon

_Previously, Mikee has just survived a round against the Shadow Queen, and now they are dealing with the Horde Commandos. Sonic has just led them into a room, where he thinks they fell for a trap, can it work?_

**Chapter 14**

**New Problems On the Horizon**

* * *

"Come on, that blue rat went in here!" Indigo yelled to his teammates, holding a door open for them. The five all dashed inside with the door closing behind them. Sonic stood in the corner, the Ganondorf trophy behind his back. He was guarding it from them. The cobalt blue hedgehog did have a grin on his face.

"Give it up hedgehog. You're surrounded." Matt told Sonic.

"Sure, I'm surrounded, but let me ask you guys something. DO you have any experience fighting in a Brawl field?" Sonic asked them.

"A what?" Matt asked. That was the moment Shadow pulled Sonic out of the field and they saw Mario pull down a switch attached to the wall. Before the Horde Commandos could even react, the room shone brightly, and they all vanished inside the bright light.

"They're in, now we're going in too. Keep an eye on the trophy and make sure no one reawakens him." Shadow told Ness and Lucas who ran in at the scene. Sonic ran inside the room as Shadow warped again.

"I wonder what are they doing using a Brawl field?" Lucas wondered. Ness put some thought to it as they picked up the trophy and ran down the hall.

Inside, the five fighters all appeared within a custom stage. It was box shaped with almost no way out except for a drop-down box. They five looked at each other.

"What the heck? Where are we? I thought we were in that same room." Isaac asked. They were in a battle stance, and they were moving in a rhythm.

"You're in a Brawl arena. See, our own little plan is in effect. You guys are good outside the Brawl ring, but inside, you're practically helpless." A voice told them. They looked back and forth to the limits of their characters until the box came down. Mario, Link, Samus, Sonic, and Pikachu came down and the box sealed up their exit.

"Helpless! We'll see about that!" Isaac yelled, but all he did was swing at the air and smashed around. His attacks began to hurt Matt and Aaron around him.

"Hey, cut it out Isaac!" Matt yelled and smashed him. They were surprised, but they didn't show it. They couldn't show it at all due to the fact that they couldn't show emotion.

"We can't use our moves! What the heck is going on?" Isaac yelled.

"Easy. A Brawl field restricts a fighter to a strict move set. You cannot use moves outside the set, simple as that." Samus explained. The five Horde Commandos turned to face the Smashers.

"Great, now what? How do we escape?" Maya asked.

"You can't, not until you lose the one and only life you have, but we custom made this stage so you can't run away." Mario said. Pikachu started to charge its electricity with his taunt.

"Crap! Everyone, try to attack!" Matt told them as they charged, but they were beaten down instead. To the Smashers, it felt like fighting a bunch of Level One computers. This was too easy for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn was lying on the bed, sweating and breathing hard. She seemed to be fighting something for sure. Mikee was there, wiping off the sweat from her forehead. He didn't like the sight of her in pain. He clenched his fist and got up. That was when the pain in his chest increased and he sat back down. Mikee wasn't in any shape to get up and go anywhere.

_Why? Why can't I do anything to help this time? Ug, it's so frustrating! _Mikee yelled in his thoughts. This feeling of being helpless, he despised it. Dawn was the healer, but he was all brute force. He didn't know the Radiant Burst that Kari and Dawn used before, and he couldn't heal if he tried. The warrior put his head in his palms and calmed down. He couldn't let his emotions get to him.

_Dawn, please don't give up, whatever happens in your head._ Mikee thought, still trying to remain calm.

"Mikee, come. We are meeting at the moment. We have a plan, and we need your help in discussing it." Meta Knight told Mikee from the hallways. The Star Warrior walked in to see Mikee get up. He nodded and they got going to the Meeting Room, where they previously briefed about recruiting the new Smashers.

* * *

Master Hand floated among the Smashers, all sitting down, even Mikee who was sitting and had his arms crossed. The Creator of Brawl settled down, getting everyone's attention.

"Smashers, thank you for the time, and this is the situation. Black Energy has been popping up, and several worlds have fallen to the Horde's energy." He announced. This caused some alarm between the Smashers and Mikee's eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean?" Marth asked.

"Recently, there have been planets all falling to a dark purple energy. These planets are the reason we've been picking up the other Smashers. I've commanded the ships to transport those who have survived to a different planet in the Metroid Universe, the planet Aether. The Luminoth there were very hospitable and would provide the Ultimate Defense against any dark force, as they had before with the Ing forces. Now, this is the plan that has already gone underway. We currently have the Horde Commandos contained within an inescapable Brawl Field. They can't get out unless we get them out. This clears the way to the Shadow King and Queen, but in recent terms, the Shadow Queen has taken Dawn."

"Hey, she is returning to normal. Dawn is still fighting off the Queen deep inside. She can do it, but if she fails, then it will be my responsibility to stop her, so you don't have to worry about that." Mikee stated, still having his arms crossed, but his fists clenched.

"Very well. That topic is settled. Now, to the battle plans. Currently, we have the Horde Commandos at bay, and we can attack the Horde so we can finish them off. We have to find their hiding place. Any suggestions?" Master Hand asked. The Smashers all thought to themselves, but Mikee cleared his throat.

"No, we can't just look for their hideout. They are far too smart for that. They always use Shadow Warp when coming to Brawl, and they can warp into their own dimension. I can't find it if I Shadow Warp either. My only guess is to wait for them to come. We can't go into their dimension anyway. It's full of Black Energy, and if you're near it, it begins to sap all your energy like a leech until you're nothing but bone-dry. It is not a pleasant experience to be in, and that dimension is not to mess around in." Mikee explained.

"Well, how can we carry out an attack then?" Link asked.

"We can't attack at all. My best bet is to wait this one out. The Shadow King and Queen don't care about Matt and the others. They'll just use Horde Elites to continue their work. Their plan is to attack you, Master Hand. Reasons why, I don't know. It's what I managed to get the Shadow Queen to brag about." Mikee told them.

Everyone could hear a pin drop after Mikee's explanation.

"Master Hand? They're after Master Hand?" Zelda asked.

"She said something about not being able to take over the world with his presence around or something. My details are a bit fuzzy at the moment." Mikee said, shaking his head.

"That's all you can remember? It isn't much to go on..." Link pressed on.

"Excuse me for having the bones in my rib cage tripled thanks to the Queen." Mikee grunted.

"They're after me because of my powers. I know the connections of this world, and based on what we know of the Horde, if they get me, and then everyone's universe is in danger. Brawl won't be their only target, the entire universe of Brawl. No one will be safe, and trillions of lives will be in jeopardy. This is why we have to confront the Horde now before it's too late." Master Hand asked Mikee.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Dawn's fighting for her life inside her heart, I can't fight until I'm fully healed, and I'm not in the final ascension yet! Before, my team and I barely injured them enough to make them heal, but now, they're even stronger. With just Dawn and I, there's no chance." Mikee said and thought to himself. _This whole mess, this is precisely the reason why I wanted to work alone. I never wanted any of this to befall the world of Brawl, now that the danger exceeds beyond belief. Trillions of lives and everyone's home worlds are in danger because of me._ Mikee thought, closing his eyes.

"Have you forgotten something? It was the day we defeated Ganondorf. We're all heroes, like you are in your world. We can fight this Shadow King and Queen, and we have our power-ups. So what? We'll be able to take them in a fight no matter what. That's why we have to stop them and fast." Mario told Mikee. His eyes opened to Mario's statement, and he closed them again.

"I'm not making this your burden. They're my problem. I'm the one who brought them here, so they're my fight. You guys just don't put your lives at risk, please." Mikee asked, looking away.

"Mikee, listen, we are friends, and we cannot let you carry this heavy burden." Master Hand said. Mikee just stood up and left to the doorway. He stopped and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do what you want then. I'm going to see the Guardians. Maybe they can speed up my healing process. As for the time being, when they appear, I will do whatever it takes to bring them down. I'll see you guys later then." Mikee told them and walked out. He heard the Smashers resume their conversation. He shrugged and walked outside to the front of the Mansion. There was sun, but a very strong breeze. He saw on the horizon giant looming clouds. They were rainclouds. He shook his head and warped in his occasional Shadow Warp.

* * *

_Why are you here?_ Someone said in Dawn's mind. She was on some dark ground, but her hair was bright white. If she was able to see her eyes, they were brighter in blue and not her crystal blue. She stood up in the void, looking into nothing. Someone appeared behind her, and it was the same her as before, but it was the same one that the Shadow Queen took over. It was her, but her hair was dark purple, and so was her skin.

_Your kindness does not belong in a Dark Warrior. This world does not run with weak people like you. It is why the weak stay back and the strong fight. You will never obtain the sort of power._ The Shadow Queen muttered and her red eyes glowed.

"Shadow Queen. What do you want?" Dawn yelled.

_I am in your mental recesses now. I know every single memory and every single thought. Your main thought and desire is to become strong, strong enough to be on the poor hero's level. You poor girl, you will never be on his level of strength. Nothing you do will ever allow you to reach his level. Why do you want to fight so badly?_ The Shadow Queen asked.

"I, I want to be on Mikee's level to understand him. It's because of you monsters that he hasn't been the same! He's always fighting to protect, and he never lets up. I want to be at his level, and experience the same things he experienced. That's why I want to be stronger!" Dawn declared to the Queen.

The Queen's reaction was laughter. Dawn grunted and clenched her fists. _You pathetic fan-girl! You're still the same as you ever were, finding some safe comfort with the stronger boys. It was the same with Indigo for you when the Hero was still with the Haruka girl. What happened then? Why do you think Mikee likes you now? Has it ever crossed your mind that he's taking you as another Haruka girl?_ The Shadow Queen asked.

"No, Mikee isn't thinking of me as another Kari to protect! You're wrong!" Dawn yelled and charged up her Dark Devastator. She fired it at the Shadow Queen, but the attack vanished without a trace. She gasped and grunted, charging and swinging at her dark self, but none of her attacks made an impact. She couldn't even touch the Shadow Queen.

_Am I? Why do you have the simple urge to shut me up then? You are so weak and frail to your emotions. In order to become stronger, you must seal your emotions and become heartless, ruthless, just like that accursed hero._ The Shadow Queen described.

"Mikee isn't heartless! Take it back!" She yelled and continued trying as hard as she could to hit the Queen. Nothing she tried worked at all. The Shadow Queen enjoyed this. She enjoyed people's anger flaring up and yet no matter how worked up they get, they cannot do a single thing to stop whatever is causing them anger.

There was a bright light and Dawn heard Mikee's voice. She brightened up and still rushed at the Shadow Queen, still trying to strike. Mikee was waiting for her to snap out of it. Dawn wasn't going to let him down.

_Silly girl, I will never be defeated. You and your new friends cannot defeat me if you tried. Even if Mikee unlocks the final mode, and manages to beat the King and me, we will never die. Instead, we will rise again even stronger than before. You will never stop us, and this will be the world that we will create! _The Shadow Queen declared as her eyes glared a bright red.

* * *

Dawn was transported to something she saw only. It was New Pork City, and everyone was walking around. The city was bustling except for one store, which was the infamous Crazy Redd's shop. The fox was asleep, waiting for customers that would never come due to his insane prices for his valuables.

"Hey, you. Wake up." Someone asked. The yellow fox woke up to what seemed to be Mikee, but he wore black and had sunglasses to hide his identity.

"Oh, uh, hello! Welcome to my shop where you can find items at CRRRAAAZZZYYYY prices! Have you found anything you're looking for?" Redd asked.

"Actually, not yet. See, I want to buy something for a really good friend of mine, but I don't know what to get her. Do you have anything that can really surprise her?" Mikee asked, being a bit secretive about it.

"I see; a gift for a girl! Well, I have just what you need, if she likes flowers, and then she'll love these blue roses! Lots of females want these rare breed of roses, which are found only in select towns! Yes, if that doesn't impress her, here is the fabulous Golden Roses! I've traveled to the most elegant of towns to discover these natural colored beauties! Sounds good, doesn't it? All right, let's talk prices!" Redd told Mikee. The secretive warrior looked at the two bunches until he felt the ground shaking.

"What the? What in the world is going on?" Mikee asked himself. The sky darkened and the sky went from day to pitch-black night in a few seconds. The citizens, Smashers, and Mikee all looked to the sky to see a swirling mass of energy come from the center. It floated down to become the Perfect King and Perfect Queen. Their perfect forms were more humanoid, but bigger than normal human sizes, almost like titans. Both of them were back to back, staring into the city. The citizens were all panicking and the Smashers ran as their destruction began.

* * *

From the two palms of both beings, destructive energy erupted out, tearing apart the buildings and killing so many. Mikee stood there as the people and Smashers ran by him. He didn't have an expression as they destroyed everything. Both of them glared at Mikee with red eyes, and they brushed past him. He clenched his fists and blasted off for them.

The Smashers had everyone from New Pork City within the safety of Hyrule Temple. Their first priority was to protect the people. Kirby looked the other way and started to panic. The Smashers saw the looming sight of the Shadow King and Queen. They were flying towards them. Fox, Falco, and Wolf all got into their Arwings and flew off towards the two, firing lasers and Smart Bombs. Both didn't even slow them down. A couple of well-aimed beams brought down Team Star Fox and the leader of Star Wolf. Mario, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Shadow, and Samus all came together and used the Star Sprites and Chaos Emeralds. Each of them became even stronger as Super Mario, Fierce Deity Link, Star Rod Kirby, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Light Suit Samus*. All five of them charged at the Perfect King and Queen. Their red eyes glowed brightly and thousands of Meta copies were created from a dark mist. The Meta copies charged at the powered-up Smashers, getting into a huge fight.

Eventually, all the Meta copies were destroyed, and the five charged into the Shadow King and Queen, but as they entered combat, none of their attacks seemed to work. With a simple and powerful blast, the Smashers fell into their trophy forms, defeated.

Mikee appeared on the scene, shocked at the scene. The two undefeatable monsters turned to face him. Both charged, and soon enough, he was defeated too, but Mikee did not resort to a trophy, as the blast completely obliterated the warrior into nothing.

* * *

The vision faded as Dawn woke up in a field of grass. Mikee was standing there, but it was him. You could tell by looking into his eyes that he still seemed to regret something. She reached out to him as he walked towards the Dark Warrior.

_I can see your goal to regain what you have lost from your universe. Don't be an idiot. This Mikee is not the one you loved._ The Shadow Queen told her as Mikee walked right through her and vanished.

_It is because of him that you've lost everything. You lost your friends, your home, and your former life. That is why you are always treating others with kindness and respect, and they treat you with their own respect. You feel at home and that you have Mikee by your side. You believe this time, with these Smashers and Mikee's anger under control is different. You believe you are happy with this world. However, there's something wrong with this picture you put yourself into. _The Shadow Queen asked, her red eyes beginning to fade. Her control was weakening, but for this to be complete, Dawn had to give in to the Shadow Queen.

_Is Mikee comfortable in the world of Brawl?_

* * *

With Mikee, he appeared right outside the Guardian Sanctum. His chest still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as before. He could sense the energies below, and this seemed to brighten his day as he jumped down. He landed in the Main Sanctum where his day seemed to shatter. The inner sanctum was completely ruined. The only one that remained was Lyla, who seemed to be dead.

"Lyla!" Mikee yelled out and ran to her aid. Her armor was cracked pretty badly and she was injured.

"Hero of Light, you came too late. Your battle with the Shadow Queen was a mere distraction. We sensed your battle, and before we were able to head out, the Shadow King ambushed us with an entire army of Elites. We fought hard, but they killed off the other Guardians, and they took Destiny. The Shadow King told us that once the Shadow Queen was finished with Dawn, she would take Destiny as the new host. We couldn't stop the King. He was beyond anything we could take on in a fight. Not even Destiny's Shining Mode was a match for him." Lyla explained, looking pretty grim.

Mikee grunted as he connected the pieces. The Shadow Queen _knew_ she was going to lose against him, but she took Dawn in order to take his attention off the Guardians. The Shadow King, if what Lyla said is true, and if he couldn't even put a single scratch on Destiny, then they will be near unstoppable.

"Lyla, are you going to be okay? I came here in hopes that you would heal me, but it seems you need the help." Mikee told her.

"No, you need all the help you can get. I'll heal your injuries." She said and brought out her staff. As she healed Mikee's injuries, she said, "Destiny wanted me to train you today, as your Light abilities still need help. Once I heal, we'll begin our training. Our leader has the highest hopes for you, Hero."

"I don't know about that. I can't be the Hero of Light. All my life, I've always thought I was a monster with the DeathPhoenix inside of me until Destiny told me that it was truly my Shining Mode full of rage. I have all this anger inside of me, and I can't help it. I feel helpless now. Dawn is inside fighting for her life, the Horde has the one person I can't defeat, and I can't stop this from happening. I feel so powerless to help, and it gets me so angry." Mikee told Lyla as the injuries were fading.

"Hero, you must not feel this way. Your friend may be in pain, but she holds a fighting chance against the Queen because of you. She fights because she wants to be with you to the end. You have a friend with a beautiful goal worth fighting for. Go be there when she wakes. I will await your arrival in the Bridge of Eldin stage." Lyla said as she finished.

"Thank you very much, Lyla. I'll see you then." Mikee said as he stretched his arms and vanished in a Shadow Warp. The Light Guardian smiled and began to heal herself. _I must train the Hero of Light. If he does not reach the Shining Mode, then all will be lost. I will not let the losses of my comrades be in vain._ Lyla thought to herself.

* * *

**Yes, this has been pretty fast, but hey, it's progressing slowly. Next chapter will have some action. **

**So, now I worked out a schedule with my stories, and that's the reason why I am updating more frequently now. I love typing this story. **

**I also didn't get the e-mail back yet, so I'm posting this up, which is probably full of mistakes. Next time will be mistake-free!**

**Memorial Day is coming up, and so will be the one of three choices you voted for over reviews! You'll see when the day comes!**

***Light Suit Samus is the final Suit you receive in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. **

**So, read, review, and tell your friends!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	17. The Guardian's Defeat

_Last time, on Rise of the Horde, the secret plan of the Smashers has worked, detaining the Horde Commandos within a Brawl Field. Meanwhile, all of the Guardians have been defeated while Destiny has been taken by the Shadow King himself. Mikee goes back to the Mansion to see Dawn's reawakening, now._

**Chapter 15**

**The Guardian's Defeat**

* * *

"So, how can we really stop this Horde business? I mean, there has to be something we can do. There's no way we can wait around for another attack." Link asked the crew, putting his thoughts on the table. The Smashers were all inside the Meeting Room, discussing plans for the Horde.

"There's nothing we can do. I don't see any other way around this. They have no bases or structures, and the biggest is that we don't know what to expect from this type of enemy. We have no information on their fight skills, nothing." Samus told them. Fox came in, working on some hologram pad with different buttons and he concentrated on it only while the conversation went on.

"Still, we should get ready for one. What do we have for weapons, or power-ups? Anything would help." Samus asked around.

"You know me. Luigi and I have plenty of power-ups stashed away. They're for the fights against Bowser or any other threat to the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario put in.

"I also have our world's Star Rod with the seven Star Spirits to help turn Mario and Luigi into their Super Forms or help out the others with their energy." Peach added to the pile.

"I have all my weapons and my own special Metal Gear machine. I'll be ready." Snake told everyone.

"I have all my former beams ready for action. The Luminoth are also willing to give me the Light Suit once more, but it will weaken their defenses against the Horde. The only thing is if we're willing to risk it." Samus said.

"Risk it? What is Aether anyway? One of your missions?" Falco asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. See, Aether is a planet with a gathering of moth humanoids who have made technology basing themselves on Light technology. They advanced it because of an alien race that hit the planet a long time ago. Their technology will fry any dark substance that enters the atmosphere but if the Light suit is taken, then that barrier will fall and the defenses will weaken to a great extent. The people there will not survive an attack." Samus explained.

"Well, that helps. I guess we have Team StarFox, and Wolf with our flying experience." Falco said. Fox paid no attention to the pilot's statement as all his focus was on his device.

"Kirby has his Star Rod and I have my soldiers and the Halberd. We will contribute to whatever we can to the cause." Meta Knight reminded. Kirby nodded in happiness, ready to fight. The joy in his face brightened everyone's mood.

"I have all my weapons, and Zelda doesn't have her soldiers from before, thanks to Ganondorf and his soldiers." Link admitted. Zelda just pushed back her brown hair, remembering the times.

"Ah, you know me. My Koopa Army is always ready to fight, but it's going to take some major persuasion to make them fight some alien force that will probably destroy them. They probably won't join though. Mario usually beats the will out of them." Bowser said, giving a glare to his nemesis.

"Our soldiers will fight for the world of Brawl as well." Marth told the team. Ike nodded to Marth's remark.

"All right, that accounts for everyone who can fight. We're prepared to fight the Horde in the event they attack in full force." Master Hand told everyone. As they nodded in agreement with each other, none of them saw Mikee at the door, overhearing everything. If he came in with the news, then things would go pretty bad for their moods and morale.

"Guys, I hate to break up your happiness, but we have a problem." Mikee said as he walked in. "The problem is that the Guardians have been defeated. Lyla, the Light Guardian is the only survivor. Not only that, but there's a bigger problem. The Shadow King took the leader, Destiny. They're planning to put the Shadow Queen in her instead of Dawn. With that, they'll only get stronger. I'm sorry to ruin what chance we had, but it happened. All of this happened while I was fighting Dawn as a distraction." Mikee confessed to everyone. Their expressions slightly changed, but yet they still had hope.

"You can beat them, I know you can, kid." Snake said with a slight smile on his face. Mikee looked slightly miffed at this, but the others seem to support him.

"Yeah, you can beat them if you try hard enough, and if this Light Guardian can teach you this Final Form stuff, then you'll have the advantage." Link commented. The others agreed with the Hylian. Mikee looked at each of their faces. They weren't afraid of the coming dangers, yet seemed to welcome it. He admired their courage though. As for him, he feared the situation as of this moment.

"Okay then, I'll be with Dawn until she wakes up, and then I'm going out to train with Lyla. I'll see you guys then." Mikee said and left them. A smile came across his face. He was glad for these guys to not experience the fear he felt.

He made his way towards the infirmary, where Dawn was still there. She wasn't in pain anymore, which meant the Shadow Queen was losing her grip, but now it would be within Destiny. The Shadow King was stronger, and once the Shadow Queen gets Destiny, then they will go for an attack, but where, and when? There was one way to ask.

* * *

Matt was smashed into the wall of the stage by Mikee. The others tried to fight against him in the Brawl Field, but it was no use, even for a rookie like him. Mikee grabbed Matt with the Grab command, slammed on him several times, and then threw him onto the other side of the stage. He used his Rapid Buster several times, building up the damage meter of his enemy to the maximum.

"Darn, you think you can take me on here, but you can't fight me outside this ring! You know you won't stand a chance!" Matt yelled as Mikee used his down Smash to send him all around the ring.

"Look, every hit I've done weakens your energy outside the battlefield too. If I even let you out, in which I will not, you won't stand a chance against me. Now, tell me what the Horde is planning now, or I'll keep pounding away on you!" Mikee yelled, still grabbing and slamming on them. They couldn't fight against him with no knowledge of a Brawl.

"We won't give up against you! Why should we tell you? There's no chance for you to win anyway." Matt told the warrior. Mikee grunted and slammed around the others in the stage in his rage.

"Isn't this sad? You pounding away at warriors who have no hope against you, but yet you're pounding away any frustrations on us. It's pathetic." Matt told him.

"You want to know pathetic? You guys not doing a single thing about it. Wasn't your goal to fight the Guardians yourselves? The Shadow King already handled the mission and took Destiny for the Shadow Queen. You failed in your mission, and the Shadow King probably replaced you guys." Mikee explained as he left the stage.

"What? The Guardians have been defeated? You're lying you bastard!" Aaron yelled and just ran against the wall, furious.

"I'm not. You're talking about being in an unfair advantage, when the Horde continues to stack all the odds against us. The Horde won't win against us. They would have won before in our universe, but not here, not in Brawl. There are so many heroes here who are willing to fight for a friend, and I know they can finish the job if I lose against the Horde in my battle." Mikee said, closing his eyes. The Horde Commandos behind him were silent about this. Mikee left the stage for them to think about it. He hoped that they would assist, but he knew deep down that they weren't going to spill the beans without some force.

_I have to put my hopes in on Aaron and Indigo. Aaron is my main target because he was lied to by the Horde about his sister. That sister was Kari, but even if I told him the truth, he wouldn't believe me. There has to be some way to persuade him against the Horde. As for Indigo, we're both rivals as much as Sonic and Shadow. I think Dawn can get through to him though. They both liked each other back then. That could bring back memories. As for the other two, they won't remember anything. Isaac already gave in to the darkness a long time ago, and I couldn't bring him out of it. Maya is corrupted too deeply. There's no way I could bring her back. Matt, he's evil to the core. There's no possible way for me or anyone to change him. He has a hatred like no other. What to do, what to do…_ Mikee thought as he left the Brawl field to the infirmary, where Dawn was resting comfortably. She wasn't fighting against something this time, and it was just a normal and calm sleep. The warrior even had a smile on her face, which meant something. This made him smile one of those rare smiles. At least she was all right in the end, but then the Shadow Queen would take Destiny instead. When that happens, everyone would be in some kind of trouble.

* * *

Her eyes were flicking themselves open, and Mikee was surprised to see her waking up. She rose up quickly, looking around the room until her blue eyes made contact with Mikee's eyes. Her expression went to a happy smile. She reached out and they both hugged each other.

"Mikee, thank you. I heard you when I was fighting the Shadow Queen inside my head. You stopped me, didn't you?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, but it was thanks to the Smashers too. If it wasn't for them, I would be dead probably. The Shadow Queen and I were at a beam stand-off, and I wasn't going to make it until one of Pit's arrows distracted the Queen and I fired with all my might. I was able to make contact, and then you were fighting the rest of the way." Mikee explained, taking a seat afterward.

"Yes, I heard you, and the Shadow Queen was just saying things in my head to get me so angry at her. She kept asking questions and I just couldn't hit her at all. The Shadow Queen asked a lot about you though. It was so weird though. What about you? What happened when I was out?" She asked, fixing up her blue hair.

"Yeah, in short, we went a few steps backward. See, during the time you were out of commission, the Smashers executed a very nice plan. They trapped the Horde Commandos in a Brawl Field, making them completely helpless. They can't hurt us anymore in there, and we can fight the Shadow King and Queen without them bothering the battle. We just can't find their dimension without a Shadow Warp at the exact spot. The bad news is that the Guardians have been killed off except for Lyla, and they have Destiny." Mikee explained.

"I know. See, during the last few minutes after the Shadow Queen left, that Guardian that was taken spoke to me inside my head. She told me a lot of things herself: The Shining Mode you're talking about, the Guardian's goal to train the Hero of Light, and finally about the Horde themselves. She told me to tell you something." Dawn explained, holding her head.

"Well, you can tell me later. I have to meet Lyla for training. I'll be at the Bridge of Eldin." Mikee told her.

"Wait, can I come with you this time around?" Dawn asked, getting to her feet. She didn't have any sign of being dizzy, which was a surprise.

"Dawn, you just woke up after being out for several hours. You need your rest." Mikee warned.

"Mikee, I feel fine. I actually feel really good, as if all my energy returned to me. I'm raring to fight right now!" Dawn said, getting pretty excited to battle something. Mikee didn't know what to do, but something wasn't right. He didn't sense the Queen's presence in her like before, and her energy was flaring pretty brightly. He was very unsure about this.

"Well, fine. You can come, but if things get hairy, get out of there. Okay?" Mikee asked. Dawn nodded and they got up. Both of them had to see Master Hand first to tell them that Dawn was all right and the next stop was the Bridge of Eldin. That was where Lyla awaited his arrival.

* * *

Lyla stood on the edge of the bridge, gazing at the sunset. She had her arms crossed and her double-edged staff on her back. Her anger was on the Horde for killing her comrades. It happened so fast though. She had to recount the tale.

It started when Destiny went inside the Eon Orb room. The other Guardians, including herself were meditating to control their energies. Meditation was one of their hobbies. It kept a calm sense within their body and mind. It was this time when they attacked.

The shadows on the walls were beginning to move like liquid. They seemed to take position behind the Guardians. In a second and an ear-piercing scream, black creatures leapt out at the Guardians.

In an instant flash, the eight Guardians destroyed the Horde Elites without trying. Luckily, they were in their Training Room. More Elites began to show up, appearing out of the shadows. The room was full of them. This made the Guardians excited though. It's been a while since they had a good fight.

It started off with the Guardians separating and going at it. Cosmo, the Grass Guardian started by raising giant vines from the ground. Rose petals bloomed from the tips. As the Elites charged at her, the petals fell down and sliced through the enemy as if the petals were being controlled. Cosmo lifted more vines as the Elites began to fire dark blasts. The vines provided a wall to block. She also charged her own energy and fired it back.

Flare began by engulfing his body with red flames and blasted for the ceiling. He bounced straight off of it and dived towards a group of Elites, making a fire ring all around. The dark enemies huddled together, which was what Flare wanted. Within the ring, Flare zipped back and forth, smashing the Elites with fire attacks and quick kicks until they were all down. The flames died down and he was back. Flare focused two giant fireballs and threw them into more groups, destroying them in more flames.

Mist dashed along with Lyla, both making weapons. Lyla had her signature double-bladed staff while Mist created two ice swords. Both of them dashed towards groups slicing right through and deflecting any blast fired at them. Mist continued this by breaking her swords to create a ring of ice shards around her. She continued on as the shards flew out and pierced through the enemy several times. She had some fun too, even though these guys weren't exactly a challenge.

Voltic charged himself with electricity as energy burst out of him. He blasted off a huge blast of static electricity as he rammed into groups and slammed his fist to the ground, causing a shockwave. He appeared and grabbed one of the dark creatures and dragged him on the ground. He charged the being with electricity and threw it. As it was thrown, the static became energy and the Elite now became a destructive energy ball. The energy ball detonated within a huge group of more enemies.

One of those detonated Elites slammed into a wall made by Terra as she stood there, holding that wall. Her blank eyes stared into the ground as more of their Elite warriors charged. She covered her body with the stone and slammed the enemies several times. All the enemies began to pile onto her in hopes of restraining movement. In a second, spikes pierced through them all and made them vanish.

Bane lifted his companion Shade into the air and flung the Guardian into more groups of Horde Elites as they were sliced in half by Shade's wrist blades. Bane flew right by, sending all his targets into walls and the ceiling. He also threw air slashes into his enemies. Shade had his wrist blades as he slashed into all the enemies. The Dark Guardian made a guarding stance. His wrist blades sharpened and grew to double its length. He vanished and reappeared next to three groups. The next second, slashes appeared and cut the enemies straight through.

Soon enough, all the enemies were handled and an explosion occurred inside the room where Destiny was. The eight Guardians all rushed to the other room to see sand flowing inward and an open hole leading outside. As all the Guardians leaped up out, they saw Destiny skidding back. To her view, a dark humanoid energy being stood there. It was around their size and it didn't look so strong.

"The Guardians of the Power Orbs. What a surprise. You managed to defeat all of my Elites. I would say I'm impressed, but I'm not." The being spoke. This one had a dark voice.

"Well, I'm glad you're impressed, but you'll be gone within a few seconds. We'll all defeat you!" Lyla spoke, swinging her staff really fast.

"No. Stay out of our battle. The Shadow King and I have to settle this battle. I need all of you to retreat and protect the Eon Orb. Get it out of here and away from this being!" Destiny told them. The Guardians nodded and turned away, but the Shadow King was there too. Not even Destiny saw that movement.

"If you really think I'll let you out of my sights, then think again. I am not afraid to take you all on. All my energy has been restored from your Hero's battle a few years ago. It won't matter if every single one of you have the Perfect Mode. You cannot win this match." The Shadow King told them.

"Perfect Mode? Heh, if that's it, then you're in for a surprise. Destiny, can you demonstrate?" Blaze asked. Destiny nodded as she stepped forward and prepared herself. She exhaled and charged her energy until she advanced into the Shining Mode. Her energy was rainbowish. The Shadow King looked interested in this.

"So, the Shining Mode. You truly are the Guardian of the Eon Orb then. This will be fun." The Shadow King told her and made a stance.

"We shall see then!" Destiny told the King and vanished, slamming the being into the air with a ton of force to make the sand dip. She lifted off the ground and continued kicking the King's chest, sending the King higher and higher. After a quick hammer fist, Destiny charged her rainbow energy and fired a straight beam down at the King.

The King guarded and reflected the blast back at Destiny. She didn't expect this and took a quick guard stance, but it wasn't enough and it sent her flying. As she recovered quickly, the King appeared behind her and slammed her back with his palm and unleashed a close-ranged blast, sending her straight down. She couldn't pull out of it as the King appeared beneath her and slammed his fist into her, close to knocking her out.

"Even with the Shining Mode, you're still pathetic. You are not worth my time." The King told them and flung her aside. She shook her head and charged again at the Shadow King, punching him numerous times and unleashing a very fast combo. It seemed to do damage, but then after she was done, the Shadow King recovered most of the injury and slammed Destiny into the ground. When she tried to get back up, the King floated on top and slammed her back down further into the ground.

"No! Destiny!" Shade yelled and dashed toward the King with his strongest blades. Lyla and Mist followed behind with their weapons extended. As they slashed inward, the King blocked all their strikes with one arm. It didn't cut through the energy. They tried to push onward, but the King pushed them back and grabbed Lyla and slammed her down into the ruins, where she was knocked out. Bane sent Flare flying in a flaming tackle and slammed the King back within a fiery explosion. Voltic and Cosmo both combined their energy and fired at the King, causing a bigger explosion. Terra lifted the explosion mass into the ground and crushed everything within the explosion.

A black energy erupted from the ground, sending everyone back. The Shadow King floated upward and it had several energy spheres floating around him. The seven Guardians and even Destiny looked in fear.

"You are all becoming quite an annoyance. This is my final message to you once you enter the place you call the Afterlife: The Horde has won. With you, Destiny, we have surely won. Your Hero of Light will never win after this." The Shadow King declared. With this, Destiny smiled.

"It won't matter anyway. We Guardians believe in our Hero of Light. He will prevail against you when the time comes." She declared as the blasts flew towards them.

* * *

Lyla opened her eyes as she felt Mikee's presence there. He was there with Dawn, who looked pretty nervous.

"So, you brought a friend?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could train the both of us, if that's all right…" Mikee asked, scratching the back of his head. Lyla looked again at the female warrior. Lyla had the slight ability to sense the energy within people. She saw her energy within, which seemed to interest her.

"Very well then, but under one condition. The both of you defeat me in a match. If you win, I will train the both of you. If you lose, then she will not be trained. Understand?" Lyla asked, getting a hand on her staff.

"Well, I will accept those terms. How about you?" Mikee asked, getting ready to fight.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I won't hold back!" Dawn declared, engulfing her fists with Dark energy. Lyla smiled, making a stance as the sun still began to set.

_Mikee and Dawn engage in a battle against the Light Guardian, Lyla! Can the duo defeat her, or will they lose? Will the Shadow King reveal himself soon? Can the Horde Commandos escape their prison? Find out next time, on Rise of the Horde Chapter 16! _

* * *

**Yeah, not exactly my best work, but still pretty decent. It's a bit heavy on Mikee and Dawn, but it will change later on. Now we have seen what happened to the Guardians and how big a threat the Shadow King is now. Yes, the King may seem too overpowered, but it will be done with soon enough. Besides, I'm going to be cutting some parts to get more action in these chapters.**

**Let me tell you my update schedule. It's Rise of the Horde Power Academy Unova Journeys Guardian of Dawn maybe Johto Journeys when it's done with or another Rise of the Horde, and then repeat. It's going to be my schedule for now. Time has been wacky for me, so I will stick to this. **

**Also, I haven't heard anything from my helper, so all of this is reviewed by me, and I haven't heard much of anything from any one of my other friends, so I will probably not hear anything if I sent them this chapter to look over and correct mistakes. Beta Readers, I'm not really considering them, so don't ask me up on that. **

**Lastly, I screwed up on the Special, and I can't find anything related to it, so yeah. No Special for a while. **

**Finally, read, review, and please tell your friends. I thank you guys in advance who actually review, such as Foxpilot, BlankPaperMoon, and RikaWitchofMiracles (Formally known as GreenGirl.) You guys keep me going. **

**This has been PerfectPhoenix, and I'll see you next update!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	18. The Commando's Revenge

_Previously, on Rise of the Horde, we have discovered the battle that ended the Guardians. Now, the battle of Mikee & Dawn VS Lyla will begin. _

_Chapter 16_

_The Commando's Revenge_

* * *

A breeze of fresh air blew past the three warriors as all three were ready to fight. Lyla still held onto her staff on her back. Mikee and Dawn both prepared themselves to fight. It was quiet between the two fighters until Dawn rushed in and struck at Lyla's staff. Mikee didn't even see her pull it out. Either that she made a quick weapon or she pulled it out faster than the eye could see. Dawn continued to try and strike faster, but Lyla blocked every strike at a blur. The Light Guardian swept Dawn off her feet, but stopped as she saw Mikee charge up his Aeros Dash. He vanished and dashed past Lyla with a blue streak behind him. The Light Guardian pulled out her staff completely and guarded against extremely fast attacks that couldn't be seen. Mikee turned around and began to enter close combat as well, but eventually, he was slammed into the bridge ground.

Dawn leapt into the air and fired her Dark Devastator attack. Mikee jumped back as the attack exploded. The Light Guardian was not harmed at all by the attack. She stood there with her staff in guard position. After spinning it, she placed it back on her back. Mikee landed next to Dawn as both regrouped.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I might have to kick it up a notch." Lyla told them and drew her staff again, but this time, she kept it out instead. She held it pointing straight up and stood there. Mikee nodded to Dawn and he dashed in after the Guardian. Dawn charged up her Dark Devastator blasts. Mikee dashed in and swung his fist, but Lyla struck Mikee at his side and slammed him away. Dawn's Dark Devastator exploded on her back and she slammed into Mikee. Dawn dashed after them as they left the bridge and were sent in Hyrule Field. Lyla dashed at the Mikee who was still floating in the air thanks to Lyla. Her staff had blades as she began to spin horizontally and started slashing Mikee until Dawn came in and hammer-fisted the Guardian into the ground.

* * *

Back with the Horde Commandos, they were still in their prison. All four of them seemed pretty quiet, as if they were waiting for something. In fact, there was a small portal that opened up. It wasn't an escape portal, but it was one for a message. The five got up and looked at it.

_Horde Commandos, we need your assistance. There is a situation. A portal opened up in the middle of the New Pork City. It cannot be accessed except by Shadow Warp. This portal is our weakness at the moment. At this moment, the Shadow Queen is taking over the Guardian named Destiny, but during this time, a portal will open. Reasons for this are unknown, but there are some complications. The Shadow Queen and the Guardian will be very weak to the point of anything able to defeat them; even one of the Hero's Shine Beams could destroy the Shadow Queen. You must stop them at all costs. This portal will last three hours. You must protect the portal. If Mikee Shadow Warps into it, he'll be able to come back in whenever, and then they will attack in force. Do not fail me again._ The voice of the Shadow King spoke in their minds.

"It's time to break free from this prison. Indigo, if you would be so kind." Matt asked. The mentioned warrior nodded as he unleashed a Final Smash aura. Indigo unleashed a huge burst of dark energy and jumped off-screen, slamming everything around in a similar pattern to the Pokemon Latias and Latios. At the end of it, the dark warrior appeared out of the prison area and pushed down the block to free his comrades.

As they were about to escape, the Smashers were in the cafeteria. It was Princess Zelda's turn to give food to the Commandos.

"Princess, be careful. I know they'll try something again." Link warned, looking pretty worried. He disliked the princess going into danger like this, and usually he didn't want her to go alone, but she requested to go alone for once. Zelda felt that she could probably talk some sense into them.

"Link, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry. I'm sure they'll listen to someone like me." Zelda replied. She took the rolling crate and pushed it along. Link sat down, worried like crazy.

The princess walked on down the hallways towards the room with the Commandos until the door was blasted open and Aaron came out with blazing swords. He saw the princess with the crate and charged. She let out a scream as a bright light came down the hallway from what Link saw. His eyes widened as he leapt up, drew the Master Sword and dashed down to see down the hallway. It was Aaron and Zelda was encased in her trophy stand with a black stand.

Aaron glared at the Hylian and kept his swords out. Matt and the others were getting out.

"Aaron, we have to get going, now!" Indigo told him. He held his swords out.

"No, you four go on ahead. This one is mine." He answered. Indigo shook his head, muttered something and then vanished along with the other three. Aaron glared back at the Hylian who stared at the princess's statue.

"You, you turned her into a trophy, didn't you?" Link asked, holding his sword pretty tightly. Aaron took a look at the trophy statue and looked back.

"When we were busting out, I struck whoever came through the hallway. Is she a loved one?" Aaron asked.

"She is the princess of my world, and I am destined to protect her! You just killed her without even knowing who it was! What kind of warrior are you if you strike down defenseless people?" Link demanded. This seemed to strike a tone with Aaron.

"You're talking about striking defenseless people? My sister was killed by that man you call a friend! He killed her without hesitation!" Aaron yelled and kicked the rolling crate towards Link. He side-stepped quickly as the crate shattered against the wall. Aaron charged with his newly ignited swords and dashed at Link. The Hylian guarded against the swords with his shield.

"Link! What's going on?" Meta Knight asked from down the hallway. The Smashers looked to see Link battling Aaron.

"The Horde Commandos have escaped! They're outside the Mansion! I'll handle this one!" Link told them and swung his sword to clash against Aaron's swords. "Go find Mikee and tell him about this!" The Hylian yelled and pushed back Aaron. He swung and slashed Aaron several times before he could put up his guard.

"Fine, we'll go find Mikee and tell him what's going on. Come on guys, we have to stop them!" Mario told his comrades as the Smashers all left the Mansion to find the rest of the Commandos.

"We'll take this outside then. Your home is not the place to battle against a fire user like myself." Aaron told the swordsman. Link nodded and the three ran outside. They were within the forest where Link fought this man before, but this time, it was personal.

Aaron began by charging at Link first and clashing swords yet again, but Link was stronger as he shoved off Aaron and slashed numerous times. Aaron combined his swords to a double-edged staff and swung at Link, but the Hylian leapt high above the Commando and slashed his head, which was Link's move, the Helm Splitter. Aaron grunted and clashed his fists together, unleashing a huge fiery explosion.

* * *

Back in Hyrule Field, Lyla rose up from her crater thanks to Dawn. The Light Guardian shook it off easily as she moved her neck around. It cracked a bit. Dawn grunted as she leapt up and charged her Dark Devastator. Lyla picked up her staff again as Mikee came from behind with a charged up Aeros Dash and slammed her into the air where Dawn fired her attack. Lyla held onto the blast and held it there. As Mikee launched himself at Lyla, she infused Dawn's attack with her own energy as the blast became gray. She held it up above her head and the sphere grew in size.

"Take this! My signature move, Sphere of Judgement!" She yelled and threw it at Mikee. He stopped in mid-air and powered up all of his energy to transform into the Perfect Mode. Mikee yelled out and fired out his Ultimate Shine Beam. The beam hit against Lyla's sphere, but it was pushing straight through. Mikee landed on the ground still holding his beam, even though he was losing.

"Mikee!" Dawn yelled and flew down to his side. She fired her Dark Devastator against the beam too, but nothing slowed down her attack. Mikee and Dawn continued to try and slow it down, but it wasn't working. The attack continued onward but then it stopped suddenly. Lyla saw the rising plume of smoke. Mikee and Dawn turned to see it also and they gasped.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked. Mikee's fists clenched as he looked in another direction. He felt the Horde Commandos fly away from the smoke. His energy flared as it was strong enough to push Dawn back. He flew straight up and darted straight for the Horde Commandos, mainly against his brother.

'Mikee, wait! We have to help the Smashers!" Dawn called out, but it was no use to stop him when he blasts off like that. Lyla landed on the ground. She looked pretty concerned about the event that's going on. Why would some of the Horde Commandos blast off in another direction?

"Dawn. Go assist Mikee against the Horde Commandos. I'll go help the Smashers." Lyla told Dawn as the Guardian dashed towards the smoke plume. Dawn nodded and flew off after Mikee, but he was long gone already. The Dark Warrior looked worried. She remembered the Shadow Queen's words when she was unconscious. Something bad was going to happen today. It's what she felt in her heart. _Mikee, please be careful._

"So, New Pork City isn't that far from here. We failed in getting the Guardians, so we won't fail this time or else this world won't fall. If Mikee decides to show up, we'll be able to stop him by force. It'll be a piece of cake." Maya told her comrades. Matt looked ahead to see the spiked tower at the horizon.

There was a screeching noise in the air. The Horde Commandos looked to see a bright light heading for them. In an instant, Matt was slammed hard enough with a shockwave to knock everyone else back. They saw him crash into Onnet within the explosion. When the light faded, they saw Mikee in his Perfect Mode state.

"So, he's come earlier than planned. It's funny how serious he gets when allies are in danger." Maya mentioned.

Mikee clenched his fists in a hammer-fist as he slammed down his brother again into the ground. The older brother kicked Mikee in the chest and drove him through the yellow house and threw his body on the rocky walls around the tunnel. He launched off the wall and drove his brother across the street. In the dust cloud, both were matching each other's punches as they fought inside the tunnel. Both black and white lights flashed on both sides of the tunnel until a bright white light shone and a huge beam erupted from the tunnel. Matt was there, skidding back and holding the beam. He sent it up into the sky easily.

"Not bad little brother. Let's see how you handle this!" Matt declared and his metal arm transformed into a cannon. It shone in a red light as he yelled, "Burning Burst!" He yelled as he fired a huge red blast. It flew into the tunnel and caused a huge explosion, cracking the rocky covering. In the smoke, a plume of smoke rushed out as Mikee came out and slammed the surprised warrior in the face. Matt stumbled forward in pain as Mikee spun around and kicked his brother in the chest several times before a thunderbolt strike almost hit him. Mikee glared back up to see Isaac charged up with electricity. He continued firing electric blasts. Even though Mikee dodged them, he couldn't dodge them forever. Matt shook off the recent pain as he charged in, slamming Mikee in the gut, hurting him. He gasped out as Isaac electrocuted him with a powerful stream of electricity.

"This will be easy now that they're teaming up. Isaac wanted a good rematch against Mikee anyway." Maya said outloud. Indigo nodded until he sensed Dawn coming. He turned to face her as she stopped in front of both Commandos. She grunted as both Commandos blocked the way.

"Dawn, get out of here!" Mikee yelled as Matt grabbed the warrior's face and slammed him into the ground. The older brother kept him on the ground while firing blasts onto him. Mikee yelled out in pain from this.

"Mikee!" Dawn yelled and tried to assist Mikee, but Maya appeared in front of her and swung her fists, but Dawn dodged them in time. Indigo watched the fun from his position. Dawn swung her own punch, and it hit, but Maya countered with her fist full of fiery energy. Both were combating at quick speeds until Dawn was knocked back.

"Get out of my way Maya!" Dawn demanded from a former friend.

"Ha! You faced Matt before and you lost terribly. What makes you think that you'll stand a chance now?" Maya asked, laughing.

"I said move!" Dawn yelled and tried to avoid the Fire Commando, but she was fast even at her weakened state. Luckily, the five of them were weakened thanks to the prolonged stay in the Brawl field, but still, they were a force to be reckoned with. Dawn kept trying to get Maya out of the way, but she wouldn't stop blocking her advance. She ignited as her body was covered in flames.

"Well, try to take me down then!" Maya demanded as her flames became black again. Dawn clenched her fists as Matt slammed Mikee into the ground again. Isaac leapt up and unleashed a huge stream of electricity on the weakened warrior, making him yell loud. Dawn looked really mad about this on why they're overpowering the warrior.

_I, I want to be on Mikee's level to understand him! I want to be on his level and experience the same things he experienced. That's why I want to be stronger!_ Dawn remembered the words she told the Shadow Queen. She closed her eyes and Maya saw a bit of tear in her eyes.

"For the last time, get out of my way! Move!" Dawn demanded. Maya had a smirk on her face as Indigo began to sense something odd. Her hair seemed to be caught in a breeze even though there was no wind.

"I…I SAID MOVE!" Dawn screamed and lunged at Maya, slamming her face with a straight punch. That one punch cut off her flames and her protection. Maya groaned in pain as Indigo gasped. Dawn slammed her face again and began to punch her straight in the gut. The next thing was Dawn made an uppercut, spun around and kicked Maya straight down. She yelled out in pain.

Dawn charged her Dark Devastator and fired it straight down at Maya. She grunted and blocked it easily. It hardly did damage since her guard was up, but as she lowered it to see, Dawn rushed in screaming with another Dark Devastator blast and she slammed it in Maya's face. The force made her crash hard onto the ground. Dawn yelled out a huge power-up yell and fired more beams of her Dark Devastator at Maya, which everything exploded around the Fire Commando. The three Commandos watched in awe as Dawn continued to fire.

_What in the world? Her energy just flared way beyond our own in a second! You mean to tell me, this girl, who I've considered to be the weakest in our world, held THIS much energy back this whole time?_ Indigo yelled in his mind. Dawn charged up one final Dark Devastator and fired it into the mix. A huge explosion took place, pushing back everyone except for Dawn. Mikee barely noticed her hair color change a bit from that, but it returned to her normal dark blue hair. The Light Warrior took the advantage to knock off Matt and he slammed Isaac into the air as the warrior flew up to Dawn. She was breathing hard, as if Dawn was calming down from her recent rush.

"Are you okay?" Mikee asked her. She nodded as the smoke cleared. Maya was unconscious and not moving at all. Matt looked pretty surprised and taken aback at her power. Isaac wasn't as pleased at this as he swung his arms and began to build up tons of electricity. Mikee saw this and charged his Shine Beam at the instant he saw this.

"Thunder Strike!" Isaac yelled and unleashed his biggest blast. As he unleashed it, a clap of thunder was heard. Mikee fired his Shine Beam at it, causing a huge explosion. Isaac rushed at Dawn through the smoke, but Mikee countered with an elbow in Isaac's gut. The Thunder Warrior groaned and crashed into the ground hard.

* * *

Outside the Mansion, Aaron was fighting Link still. Swords clashed again and again. Aaron tried to swing at Link's head, but the Hylian blocked with his shield and hit Aaron's face with the same shield. As Aaron stumbled back, Link leapt and slashed Aaron's head. This was his signature Helm Splitter move.

Aaron stumbled back as Link used his Spin Attack to send the Fire Warrior into the wall of the Mansion. The warrior grunted and created his two swords again. Link put his sword back in its case and made a stance to get ready.

"Not bad warrior. You're really good. I can you are very experienced in this kind of combat, but you won't defeat me! I am a Horde Commando!" Aaron yelled to Link as he charged straight for Link. The Hylian held his sword still in its casing, waiting for the right moment. They swung so fast, not many could have seen it. Link and Aaron both had their swords out as they stood there. Aaron looked back at Link and coughed as his side was slashed. Link swung his sword and put it in its case.

"That was my Mortal Draw. It causes near-fatal damage to my opponent. It also left me open too." Link said as he was slashed too. The Hylian began glowing as well, meaning that he was going to transform into a trophy.

"So, you decided to use a life-risking move then. You fight like me, protecting and avenging a loved one. I apologize for striking your princess. Please, don't believe that Mikee, he is the one who killed my sister." Aaron groaned and fell down to his knees. He held his injury and looked up at the sky. Aaron closed his eyes.

"Your sister is the Hakura girl, Kari, right? Mikee didn't kill her in cold blood. He was taken control of by an evil being from my universe. He used Mikee's power to kill his friends and he's fighting to stop evil. Mikee is not evil. If he was, he would have never helped us." Link said before transforming into his trophy. Aaron fell down to his back as he used the last of his energy to Shadow Warp out of the area.

* * *

Back with Mikee, he blocked Matt from Dawn as Isaac was down and out. Maya was still unconscious and not moving at all. Indigo watched from afar as he saw Mikee charge his energy. The warrior was going to battle against his brother one more time and that Mikee hoped it would be their last.

"You may have weakened us with your Brawl Field, but you still won't defeat me!" Matt yelled and powered up with the Power Orbs he still held onto. Mikee powered up to his Perfect Mode once again. Dawn got ready to fight too. Indigo flew down to join the leader, as both were ready to fight. The two teams both charged at each other for their fight to begin.

* * *

**Well, I finally finished this chapter. Like I said before for those who like Power Academy and read my other stories to tell me work on Power Academy, I already have a schedule and pattern for my stories. I first work on this story since I'm halfway done with this one, and then I work on Power Academy, then Dark Cult Chronicles, Unova Journeys, Johto Journeys, and finally, Guardian of Dawn. **

**Anyway, like I said before, I'm halfway through with this story, so I'm pretty excited to finally finish this. **

**Finally, I have some good news too. I am planning to write a non-action story of the usual days in Smash Mansion with comedy and all that other stuff, but I also want to write a story off of Mario Galaxy story with Mikee and Dawn with Mario or Luigi, or instead, you guys vote a famous game Mikee and Dawn can go through with a certain Smasher like Twilight Princess, or anything. What do you guys think?**

**So, this has been PerfectPhoenix, and next update is Power Academy!**

**~PerfectPhoenix~**


	19. The Commandos Strike Back!

**Chapter 17**

**The Commandos Strike Back!**

* * *

Mikee and Dawn both made a stance to fight, but Isaac got back up, shaking off the pain. Now, it was a three-on-two. Mikee's teeth gritted hard enough to shatter glass. He got Dawn behind him to protect her from the three.

"Heh, someone's being cautious. You better be prepared to fight!" Matt declared and charged with his metal claw. The Light Warrior held his ground and blocked the charge, but the Commando continued to push him further. Dawn gasped as Isaac cracked his knuckles and glared at Dawn. His fists glowed and began to crackle with powerful electricity. Dawn leaped straight up to try and avoids his next move, but Isaac aimed both hands and fired energy-shaped fists. Both of them hit Dawn straight on and began to electrocute her. Indigo still watched as Isaac slammed the girl into the sky. He clenched his fists and held them straight above his head. A huge thunderbolt came crashing down and it hit Dawn hard.

"No, Dawn!" Mikee yelled and tossed his brother to the side. His energy flared as his speed was doubled. Mikee lunged at Isaac and slammed him in the face. Indigo saw Matt rush at the Light Warrior and pointed his elbow at Mikee. The warrior grabbed onto it and threw his brother into the ground. The warrior leapt straight up and charged his Shine Beam. Mikee fired it straight down at Matt, but he vanished before the blast hit. The Light Warrior looked around for his brother until he was hit at very fast speeds. Matt was using his Aeros Dash. After a bit of a combo, Matt appeared right above Mikee's head and opened his claw to become his cannon. He fired multiple blasts onto the Hero at close range and finished off with a slam.

Matt groaned in pain as Dawn axe-kicked him on the back hard. This sent him landing on the ground hard. She dived in afterward, hitting against Matt's entire body with her fast kicks and punches. She stopped for a second and charged up her energy again. Her entire body started to glow in her dark energy. It was becoming quite powerful.

"Dark Burst!" She yelled and rammed against Matt hard. She flew straight up and dived down, slamming on Matt again. She dashed away and rebounded, slamming Matt once again. The Horde Commando seemed pretty surprised at her strength as she came back around, yelling. He made a stance to get ready to stop her attack. She bounced off the ground and flew straight at his back, landing several fast kicks. She flew straight up in the air. All her dark energy that she gathered now focused on both of her palms.

"I'm not going to hide from battle anymore! Dark Devastator!" Dawn proudly yelled and fired two big blasts of her Dark energy. Matt was caught within those two blasts and the place exploded. Indigo watched with a careful eye on the situation. Dawn's energy was impressive throughout this whole fight. It might even require his hand in the battle.

"Impressive. I never expected you to know that kind of move. You're stronger than I originally thought. Even so, you or Mikee will never defeat me." Matt told the both of them as the smoke cleared. Dawn looked pretty angry at this as she dived in and swung her fist. It made impact on Matt's metal arm. He shoved her off balance and drove her into the ground. Indigo appeared above her and the yelled out as Mikee rammed him aside and hammered onto Matt. It was effective enough to get him away from Dawn.

"The three of you are going down! I'm not letting you leave this battlefield!" Mikee told them and charged his fists again.

* * *

Lyla dashed along the ground at pretty fast speeds. She sensed out the huge build-up of Shadow Energy within New Pork City. She leapt pretty high to reach the skyscrapers. The city was completely abandoned because something was in the center of the buildings. Lyla jumped up to the top of a skyscraper to see a big dark portal. It was beginning to take in the near-by scenery. Trees and the buildings were beginning to collapse.

"What's this?" Lyla said to herself as she jumped down. The moment her feet touched the concrete, the force tried to pull her in. It was as if something was trying to pull her in. She whipped out her staff and stuck it in the ground. She was able to resist the force. It was incredible to try and resist such power, and that wasn't the worst part. There was a very dark and cold feeling from this portal. Even though it felt dark, she sensed something in there.

It was the Shadow King and Queen's energy. Deeper inside, the Light Guardian sensed Destiny, and it was a weak feeling. She thought so and got out of the vortex. She stood on another large building, staring into the seemingly endless portal. The Light Guardian looked towards the battle that Mikee and Dawn were fighting.

"Hero of Light, you must prevail in your battle. I will try my best to see what is going on within this portal." She said to herself and charged her energy to maximum power. This was done to alert Mikee of this portal. Lyla swung her staff around and slammed it into the building. After that, she closed her eyes and jumped into the portal, hoping for the best.

* * *

"We have to hurry! Mikee and Dawn are in big trouble!" Mario told the big group of Smashers running to the battle site. They've seen several explosions go off in the distance, and energy blasts detonating in the sky. This time, they were going to finish off these Horde Commandos. Toon Link caught up with Mario. The young swordsman looked sad to the plumber.

"Mario, Link and the princess have been turned into trophies by that Aaron guy! He vanished right after he slashed right through Link's Mortal Draw. He might be with the others and ganging up on our friends!" Toon Link reported. This got a reaction out of the plumber, and he seemed angry.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Mario told them.

* * *

Back with Mikee, he rushed at Matt, swinging his fists at the Commando. Each fist was blocked though, and the Commando leader drove Mikee into the ground. He groaned and yelled out in pain as Matt slammed the warrior further into the earth. Mikee escaped from his grasp and kicked Matt in the chest several times before pushing him back and fired his Shine Beam. The Commando blocked it in time and shrugged it off, sending it in the sky.

This was a perfect opportunity for Mikee to land several hits at high speeds. He started by ramming Matt and punched him in the face. His Aeros Dash was powered up during this combo. The warrior slammed Matt into the air and unleashed his DeathPhoenix energy. Sure, he disliked using this energy, but he was furious at the moment. His Perfect Mode did no good last time, and he had to defeat Matt once and for all. The eight red energy wings were out as he flew up and made it above Matt.

Dawn crashed along the ground hard as Indigo floated above the ground, charging his Shadow Cannon attack. He fired it at Dawn, who bounced it back by punching it with her fist. Indigo repeated this as both of them were hitting this energy back and forth. This energy grew in strength due to the fact that both of them were hitting the mass with dark energy. Indigo stopped this pattern and fired his beam. Dawn fired her Dark Devastator, but it was easily overpowered due to Indigo's power. The explosion was pretty big, and Dawn survived by leaping and using the shockwaves to escape.

Indigo warped behind her and swung his fist, but she dodged and slammed him back. She swung and kept missing each and every time. Indigo kept dodging with an unusual swiftness. He landed several punches and slammed her into the sky. She rebounded by unleashing energy and rammed Indigo into the ground. She jumped back as the warrior stared at the red energy Mikee was using.

_Mikee, what are you doing? You know that energy isn't right!_ Dawn thought as she jumped straight up, attempting to avoid Indigo's next attack, but the warrior she was fighting vanished above Mikee. He turned around only to be blasted down by Indigo. Matt regained his balance and fired his blast. Mikee fired his own blast to make the two explode. He shook off the pain and rose back up; the dark energy around him began to fade.

"It looks like your energy is beginning to fade. You are weaker than I imagined." Matt stated as Dawn flew down to his side. The leader looked at Indigo and nodded.

"It's time to end this once and for all. Indigo, it's time to use the Shadow Perfect Mode." Matt told the dark warrior.

"Shadow Perfect Mode?" Dawn asked. Indigo began to power up with a black energy similar to Maya's black flames.

"The Shadow King and Queen have bestowed upon us a stronger version of the Perfect Mode. Our power has increased beyond normal capabilities and we're able to use powerful moves. Your Perfect Mode pales in comparison to this." Matt declared as Indigo's hair became a deep purple due to the Shadow energy being focused. His energy was flaring very brightly. He vanished in a Shadow Warp and appeared in between the both of them. A huge black portal opened behind them, making the warrior go inside. Mikee held his ground as best as he could, but Dawn was pulled into the force. Mikee was able to grab her hand and try to pull her out, but Matt appeared behind the warrior and slammed him on the back, making the both of them fall in.

* * *

Inside, Mikee and Dawn fell into nothing, suspended in the air. The air was ice cold, and their energy was quickly fading. It was as if all their ambition, their drive, and their energy were being sapped from their souls.

"Mikee, I can't even breathe in here." Dawn grunted, trying to calm down.

"This must be the Shadow King and Queen's realm, where they really live. The Black Energy really does sap everything out of you." Mikee said, trying to reach her, but they weren't moving and yet they were. It was a really wacky dimension.

"Yes, welcome to your first visit to the Shadow dimension. Trust me; it will be the last thing you'll ever see." Indigo told them as a force came right through, slamming the both of them at very high speeds, hurting them greatly.

"This is my Shadow Perfect Mode's devastating attack, the Shadow Portal. Within this portal, I'm able to attack at high speeds within the Shadow dimension. I can keep this up until I feel like letting you guys out. It's ironic; you kept us within a Brawl field where the Commandos were at our weakest. Now, I'm toying with you in this dimension." Indigo stated as he kept his barrage of invisible attacks.

"You…bastard…why…don't…you…fight…me…head-on!" Mikee yelled in between gasps and groans. Indigo focused his attacks on the warrior instead of Dawn, making him yell out.

"No, Indigo, leave him alone!" Dawn cried out, trying to reach out for Mikee, but it was useless to even try to help the warrior. She lifted her hand to try and fire an energy blast, but it was no use. She had no energy left, and Mikee was hanging on the brink of going unconscious.

_Come on body! I need more energy! Please! I have to save Mikee!_ Dawn thought as she closed her eyes. Ignoring Mikee's yells of pain, she focused hard, but she couldn't use any energy.

"Indigo! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Dawn yelled out again. Indigo was ignoring the female warrior as another portal opened up and she felt the natural pull of Brawl's gravity. Her body was sore and she was gasping for air. Another crash landed next to her and it was Mikee, as he was barely breathing. His fists were trying to clench.

"Mikee? Are you all right?" She asked, crawling to him. He opened his tired eyes and looked into her tear-forming blue eyes.

"I…think that attack…really took everything out of me." Mikee told her. She held onto his hand.

"Mikee, please, you have to get up! We both have to fight them!" She asked. Matt appeared in front of the two injured warriors, ready to finish them off. Mikee looked angry yet helpless lying there.

"Finally, now I'll finish the both of you off, starting with the girl." Matt told them. Dawn looked scared as Mikee grunted, trying to move.

"Not...if…I…can…help it!" He yelled and struggled hard to stop him, but his body was far too weak to even move. The Commando leader smirked and stomped on Mikee's chest. Dawn gritted her teeth and got back up to her feet. She tried to rush Matt, but the leader Commando smashed her aside, making it too easy. He started to walk towards Dawn until he was stopped. Mikee desperately held onto his brother's foot, trying anything to hold him back.

"Leave…her…alone!" Mikee yelled. His brother shook him off and kicked him on the side.

Dawn jumped and slammed Matt on the back, but even that did nothing. Their energy was completely drained from Indigo's Shadow Portal.

"It's pointless to fight against me. You're both finished." Matt told them as Indigo appeared out of the Shadow Portal, still ready to fight and in Shadow Perfect Mode. Both Commandos looked towards Mikee, who was on the brink of unconsciousness.

"It's time to finish this." Matt said as his claw was extended. He was walking to Mikee, ready to deal the finishing blow. Dawn got back up, trying to focus her energy. Nothing she tried seemed to work.

_No, I can't stop! I refuse to give in like this! Everything I try just can't get through. They planned this from the beginning. The Commandos have won again. There has to be something I can do!_ She thought and got back up. Mikee saw her charge her energy for another Dark Devastator, but this one was small and almost pathetic looking. He clenched his fists and managed to hop back away from Matt, but in an instant, he was slammed back down onto the ground by the leader's incredible speed. Indigo rolled him over onto his back and stomped him on the warrior's chest, holding him there.

"Mikee, it is funny how you're trying your hardest to fight and survive, but no matter what you do, you will never defeat the Horde." Indigo told Mikee.

"Shut…UP!" Mikee yelled and fired an energy blast into Indigo's face. This made him tumble back, holding his face. The Light Warrior jumped to his feet and elbowed the Commando in the gut and slammed him towards Matt. The leader Commando vanished once again and appeared behind Mikee with his claw.

"No!" Dawn screamed as Matt stabbed Mikee through the side. He yelled in pain from this and exploded in energy to knock back Matt. His side was dark red and slightly dripping. He jumped to Dawn's side, falling to his knees and breathing hard. Matt and Indigo both had an evil grin on their faces.

* * *

It was until a red and green fireball struck the backs of the two Commandos, both of them grunting. In a second, Mario and Luigi both kicked the two on the back, sending them on the ground. The other Smashers began to surround Matt and Indigo, all ready for a fight.

"We won't let you hurt our friends any longer!" Mario declared, going into his Super Mario form. Matt saw the plumber launch himself at Matt, slamming his fist against Matt's face. This knocked Matt back a bit. Mario delivered several kicks onto Matt's chest and finished up with a powerful uppercut. As Matt hovered high in the sky, Mario leapt higher than the leader and looked to his brother.

"Luigi, NOW!" Mario yelled. Matt glared at the green plumber digging through his pockets. He took out a sort of shining star. The plumber threw the star towards Mario and he caught it.

"Now Matt, I'll show you my true powers!" The hero declared as his body started to transform into seven different colors. His energy did feel very powerful.

"RAINBOW MARIO!" The plumber declared as the plumber rushed at Matt, slamming onto the Commando's back with a double kick. This caused a good dent in the metal plating and causing Matt to yell out in pain. Luigi absorbed a Rainbow Star too and kneed the Commando in the vulnerable gut. The Commando stopped himself and was hit by Mario across the face. Matt stopped and fired his cannon. The blast exploded on Mario, but it didn't slow the hero as he swung and slammed the Commando into the ground and dragged him across the earth. Matt tried another hit, but it still didn't make Mario flinch at all. Luigi charged at Indigo as all his attacks did nothing as well. It seemed that this Rainbow Star gave them invulnerability.

"Mikee, Dawn, are the both of you all right?" Peach asked as she ran over to them. The other Smashers charged into the fray, ready to fight. Some, like Lucas and Pit ran over to join Peach just in case. Mikee was breathing pretty hard still as he watched how easily they were knocking the remaining two Commandos around.

"I'm so glad you guys came! What happened, did Master Hand give the order?" Dawn asked. The three were silent for a moment; grim looks appeared on their faces.

"No, it's worse. We came because the Horde Commandos reverted Zelda and Link into their trophy states and in severe condition too." Peach told them. This made Dawn's eyes widen and her fists clench.

"That's not even the worst news. We can't find Master Hand or Crazy Hand either! They're not in their office. We looked everywhere in the Mansion before coming here. They've just disappeared." Lucas told them.

"Link and Zelda are now trophies?" Dawn asked again, sounding like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, but they were both caused by the Fire Swordsman Commando. That guy vanished as well." Pit told them, which made Mikee think before sitting down, grunting in pain from his wound and low energy levels. Dawn proceeded to heal him with the opportunity to. He winced at the pain stinging, but it was getting better.

Matt and Indigo landed on the ground hard from the two plumbers. Mario and Luigi had to revert to their Super Forms, but it was all they needed. All the Smashers were ready to fight.

"What do you think?" Indigo asked, his energy beginning to fade.

"We can't retreat back to the Shadow King. It would give away the position of the Shadow Queen. We have to stand and fight." Matt said as his energy began to glow. His claw became a cannon once again.

"Fine, we'll fight. I'm going to go full out on these guys. You just send them flying and I'll use a Shadow Freeze. Hitting them all at once should give them considerable damage when I'm done." Indigo told Matt, making his stance. Before they could do anything, Samus and Pikachu jumped in. The Electric Mouse Pokemon used Skull Bash and hit Indigo in the gut hard. When Pikachu made contact, Indigo was shocked with tons of electricity. Samus grabbed Matt with the Grapple Beam and lifted him off the ground. Fox, Falco, and Wolf flew in on their Arwings, peppering the leader Commando with their lasers. Lucario jumped from the Arwing and dove down at the Commando, preparing his palm. Matt was released as Lucario stuck out its paw and yelled out, using Force Palm to its greatest extent, slamming and unleashing a huge burst of aura.

"Incredible. They're actually winning. If they keep this up, they'll defeat them once and for all." Mikee said as his pain was quickly fading. He got back up with the help of Dawn. Snake aimed his rocket launcher and fired an explosive shell, injuring Matt once more. Ike dashed in and unleashed his Final Smash, Great Aether. As soon as Matt crashed into the ground, Marth preformed his Final Smash, slashing through Matt with Critical Hit. Jigglypuff smashed the Commando back into the air and Kirby hammered him back down. This time, Matt didn't get back up.

Indigo was slashed several times by Meta Knight's sword. The Commando grunted from the attack, falling down to his knees. Sonic dashed by in his spin ball, slamming Indigo onto the ground while Bowser breathed fire onto him. Yoshi ground-pounded Indigo several times into the ground and Captain Falcon punched him further into the ground.

"There, try getting back up now!" Falcon demanded. Indigo growled at his comment and couldn't get back up. His energy was completely drained though as his Shadow Perfect Mode faded. The warrior collapsed on the ground.

"It's over now, Matt." Mikee yelled as the Smashers surrounded the last Commando. As each Smasher took position, the Commando began laughing at this. His laughter became rage as the Commando crossed his arms.

"Are you aware of the danger you are facing?" Matt asked the Smashers.

"What danger?" Mario asked.

"At this very moment, the Shadow Queen is transferring herself inside the body of the Guardian Leader, Destiny. Our plan all along was to stall you, and we were prepared to give our lives for the sole purpose of this. In two minutes, the Shadow Queen will be revived, and this world will fall to the Horde. It doesn't matter now if I die or not, or if you get these Power Orbs. In the end, you will all suffer a terrible fate." Matt yelled and charged up all the remaining energy he had left.

"Everyone, get back!" Mikee yelled as the Smashers retreated quickly. As they jumped back, Matt grinned and aimed his cannon towards Mikee. His eyes widened as Matt yelled out and fired a huge destructive beam. It tore apart the ground and hit Mikee head-on as the warrior tried holding on. The beam pushed him along the ground hard. He couldn't hold on as the energy detonated, sending the warrior crashing through the ground.

"There we go. That's what I call going out with a bang." Matt said, breathing hard. All the Smashers looked with hatred, but before they could charge, Dawn screamed out and slammed Matt in the gut, making him yell out.

"I'LL MAKE YOU GO OUT WITH A BANG!" Dawn yelled and continued to slam into the Commando's stomach before delivering an uppercut. This made Matt fall on his back. Dawn flew straight up into the air, charging all her energy. The female warrior held out both her hands. Her energy was Light this time as her eyes shone a bright red.

"Take this, it's everything I have!" Dawn yelled and fired off a huge Light-based beam into Matt as the final Commando yelled out in pain and exploded with great force. The Smashers were knocked off from the sudden force of the shockwave. The explosion faded fast as Matt was finally no more. Dawn was breathing hard from using all her energy as she fell back down, landing hard on the ground.

"Dawn! Mikee!" Mario yelled as the Smashers ran over to their aid. Dawn and Mikee were both unconscious after everything that happened today.

* * *

The Smashers were back at the Mansion with Mikee and Dawn both in the infirmary. Also in the infirmary were the two Trophy Stands of Link and Zelda. The stands were unfortunately dark gold. It will be a while before they could be returned to normal. Mario held his head in regret. If only they arrived sooner.

"Mario, there's a problem!" Luigi yelled, slipping as he ran by.

"What is it?" Mario asked, getting up.

"Ganondorf's trophy is gone!" Luigi responded.

Since the evil tyrant was defeated, his trophy remained in Master Hand's office to be in complete protection, but now the trophy was gone. The Commandos did not have it in their possession when they were running, so they did not have it, but who did? He wondered if Master Hand took it with him.

"Mario, what are we going to do if Ganondorf is revived? Link and Zelda are still out of commission for a while now…" Luigi began, but the plumber interrupted his explanation.

"If that happens, we'll be ready. Now, we just have to worry about what that Matt told us. Is New Pork City still in danger?" He asked, mainly to himself.

"Well, should we send Fox to see if it's true?" The green garbed plumber asked.

"No, I know it's true. Luigi, gather the Smashers." Mario asked as he went down the hallway. Luigi nodded and dashed down the hallway, past his brother.

_Right now, as the other Smashers are thinking, the world is now in more danger than ever before if Matt spoke the truth. Master Hand and Crazy Hand are both gone, Ganondorf's trophy has disappeared, and four of our fighters are out for the battles ahead. We have to do something, and I believe I know what it is. There's one way to stop the destruction of Brawl. _

_I believe it's time for us to strike back this time and prevent the Shadow Queen's revival. _Mario thought and clenched his fist.

* * *

**Yes, I finally finished this chapter, and I have to say, this was my hardest chapter so far. I had to re-write this five times. No, my computer did not delete this, I did. I hated the way it sounded at first, and now, it just feels like the best way to put this. Originally, I wanted a lot to happen, especially with Dawn, but after writing it out, I felt disgusted with it since it was very similar to the Gohan Ascends to Super Saiyan 2 moment. I don't want this to sound too much like Dragon Ball Z, so this is the best I can do it. **

**Anyway, to explain a lot with this Author's Note, I've been absolutely busy. College finally started up, and I'm taking a Creative Writing and an English 50 class, so I might be improving over time. **

**Also, I've also started making my own Let's Plays. I've currently started Let's Plays of Pokemon Rumble, Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, and Mario Party 2. I'll put a link in my profile right after I publish this.**

**Finally, the stories that I'm writing. I felt pretty disappointed with Power Academy lately, as if no one reviewed and people just dumped characters like they have for previous stories. For those who have remained loyal, I thank you and I will continue the story once I figure out more plot and some original ideas. Currently for it, I'm writing out a song for you guys so I could inspire myself to write. It's halfway done, and I'm trying to find good lyrics for it.**

**Guardian of Dawn will be finished and published soon. I just have to finish the fights and plot out the next chapter. **

**My Johto Journeys fic, which is actually being watched over by my new friend is coming along nicely thanks to my friend. **

**As for Unova, that will be one of my main focuses, but my biggest main focus will be Rise of the Horde since it is actually almost done. There's going to be a lot going on, and I have another friend helping me with that. You know who you are. **

**Dark Cult Chronicles, I can't continue until I get some OC's for the two Signers I need, and I do need them. Besides, it's not really that popular. **

**Also, there are some announcements for new fics. First off, Days at the Mansion is just a fic with all the Smashers hanging out. Next, my re-make of my first fic on this site, Pikachu's Explorer Adventures will be coming out as Pokemon Heroes. **

**Lastly, I'm currently remaking all chapters of my S.O.G Brawlers, which was a ton of fail, but I'll be publishing chapters after ROTH is done. Yes, it will be re-made for old times sake. **

**So, thanks for reading, review, and favorite, check out all the links on my profile, and I'll see you next chapter!**

**~PerfectPhoenix~**


	20. Dive into the Shadow World!

**Finally, we're entering the near-finale of this story. This chapter would be considered a 'Calm Before the Storm' chapter before I get into massive fight scenes in epic proportions. Yes, it's a break chapter for a bit until the next chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

**Dive into the Shadow World!**

* * *

"Go into the Shadow World? That's madness!" Marth shouted.

"Look, it does sound crazy, but what other choice do we have at the moment? Ganondorf's trophy is gone, Master and Crazy Hand are missing, and there's a huge black portal in New Pork City. We have to do something before this 'Shadow Queen' reaches full power. If she does, then we'll have a real problem on our hands." Mario explained.

"Still, we don't know a single thing about the Shadow Queen or her dimension. Heck, we don't know anything about the Shadow King either." Mario said with his fists clenched. He looked pretty nervous about the whole idea. "I just have a feeling that if we don't strike first, the world will be in real danger." He added, taking off his cap in thought. The other Smashers thought about this too. What could they do about this situation? If only they had the Master Hand's guidance for help.

"Where in the world could Master Hand be? Why leave at a time like this?" Samus asked.

"I don't know. Time like this make me wonder Master Hand's motives in all this." Meta Knight wondered. The Smashers were thinking about attacking the Shadow Queen this time. There was one way to find out more.

"Guys, I have an idea. We have to find out where the Guardians reside. They are the only ones who probably know more about the Shadow King and Queen than Mikee. It's our only option at this point." Ness told the group.

* * *

With Lyla, she landed in the Shadow Dimension, crashing along some type of flat ground. She shook off the pain from the crash as the Light Guardian looked around. The Shadow Dimension was a dark place, but there was some light. Dark purple clouds filled the edges of the dimension. Inside those clouds was a sort of lightning caused by energy being focused all at once. She gazed into it to see Destiny unconscious as well as black smog surrounding her.

"There's Destiny, and from what I'm guessing, the Shadow Queen's true form. If she's over there, then where's the Shadow King?" She said to herself, creating her signature staff.

"Easy. I'm behind you." The Shadow King told her as she spun around on her heel quickly to see. He was floating there, still looking like the same energy being. His energy though seemed concentrated and much more solid than before. That meant to Lyla that he was closer to complete recovery.

"So, you've decided to try and stop the Shadow Queen's revival. I've expected someone else to try and stop her." The Shadow King told Lyla.

"No, the Hero of Light is finishing off your Horde Commandos. He won't be attending this fight, but when he wakes, the Hero of Light will finish you and the Shadow Queen once and for all." Lyla told the Shadow King, holding a defensive stance.

"I highly doubt that. If Mikee decides to come to this universe, then his energy will be drained to the bone. This dimension also affects you, but as a Guardian, you do not show signs of weakness. That's why the Shadow Queen decided on the woman over there. You Guardians are very strong in long battles. Now, I must get going. I have to deal with some business before we begin to take over the multiverse." The Shadow King told her and began to make its way until Lyla leaped up and aimed to slash straight downward until a huge fist slammed her against the ground.

"Oh, have fun with your friends. They'll keep you occupied until the Shadow Queen is fully charged." The Shadow King said and began laughing as he went through the portal. Lyla got back up and looked at the two floating beings, being ominous and laughing their heads off.

"No way, you two…What are you doing fighting for the Horde?" Lyla asked as they prepared another blast.

* * *

_Mikee…wake up…please…_

A voice reached to the warrior's mind as Mikee opened his eyes to the same green fields he was once in before. The scenery reminded him of the time when Dawn used her Radiant Burst to break Mikee free of Ganondorf's control. His heart settled down as he flew to the top of the only hill. There stood Kari, smiling.

"Kari, it's been a long time. What the heck happened?" Mikee asked. She put her arms behind her back, thinking of an answer.

"Well, you really didn't need my support until now." She replied and was about to continue until Mikee interrupted.

"Yeah, I know the Horde is on the verge of being complete. If I don't get up and start training, then they'll easily destroy us." Mikee told her, as he sat down, clenching his fists.

"Mikee, you're not getting it, are you? You are strong enough! Don't you remember what Destiny told you? The DeathPhoenix form is the Shining Mode! During your battle with Matt, you couldn't remain in the DeathPhoenix form, which means it must be losing its strength. Didn't you realize that?" Kari asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly notice you know. I was busy getting my butt kicked across the area several times over by my brother, thanks." Mikee told her, crossing his arms. Kari couldn't help but smile at this. He was still the same throughout time.

"You still held true to your promise after all this time. You protected Brawl from the Meta and helped it in the Smasher's fight with Ganondorf. Even now, you fought against our old friends and your brother, but there's something that has been bothering me. It's about that Master Hand character. He's the Creator of that universe, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is. Why?" Mikee asked.

"Well, if he was powerful, why doesn't he try to get rid of the Horde or even the Horde Commandos? That Master Hand always sent you or the Smashers to fight, but all he does is hang around in his office doing 'official Brawl work.' I haven't seen him actually fight if he was so great." Kari told Mikee.

"Well, he's busy with something. I never really figured out why he's always busy, but it's none of my business." Mikee said and sensed someone else within his place.

"Hey Mikee." Dawn greeted, appearing next to them. Mikee was surprised, but Kari smiled.

"Hey Dawn; long time no see, although it really wasn't a long time. I've been appearing in Dawn's dreams too." Kari told Mikee, who still looked shocked.

"It was Kari who helped Ritchie and I get here in the first place. Have you heard from Ritchie at all?" Dawn asked. Kari shook her head, and that made Dawn frown a bit.

"It's a good thing that Dawn was able to get in here. That means the both of you are able to form a bond. Now, the both of you can use the Hakura special ability." Kari said. Mikee looked at Kari and they remembered the maneuver he used with Link in the battle against Ganondorf. He transformed into energy and infused in Link, making them have the power to finish off the tyrant.

"Wait, how did Link and I bond then? I always believed that guy hated me for the time I saved Zelda." Mikee asked. Kari turned around and looked at the endless blue skies.

"The Hakura ability can be used by the same people or those who have a really close bond. You and Link were more alike than you know. For example, the both of you only fought to protect the ones you loved. In Link's case, he fought to protect Princess Zelda. In yours, you fought to protect me and then, you fought to protect Dawn. That forms a pathway to use the Hakura ability." Kari explained.

"So, wait, what is the Hakura ability exactly? I never saw Mikee use it before." Dawn asked as she sat down.

"It is an ability from my specific clan, just like Mikee has his Aeros abilities. It is when one soul becomes energy and transfers all of their energy into another, becoming sort of a fusion between the two. With this, both energies merge into one, and their fighting ability becomes unmatched. I thought Mikee wouldn't have to use it again, but the Shadow Queen is close to becoming complete. Only those who have complete control over the energy and emotions inside are able to use it, and Mikee fits the requirements." Kari explained again. Mikee nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach, Ness, Lucas, and Lucario were at the Mansion, making sure the four in the infirmary were going to be all right. The other Smashers were leaving to Dry Dry Desert to find the Guardian's shelter.

"Lucas, do you read anything from their minds?" Ness asked, trying to read Mikee's mind to see if he was conscious. Lucas was trying to read Dawn's, but both warriors came up blank.

"No, nothing here." Lucas reported, looking disappointed. They were hoping to see if they were going to be all right.

"Don't worry guys. They'll recover in time. When the times comes, Mikee, Dawn, Link, and Zelda will be ready to fight. I just hope Mario and the others find what they're looking for." Peach said, looking out the window. Lucario stood against the wall with his ears at a standing position. When he does this, Lucario searches for any aura signatures. Luckily, he didn't sense any evil auras, but he could sense the darkness coming from New Pork City. It could be sensed everywhere, and it was getting stronger. It meant that the Shadow Queen was gaining in strength.

The cold feeling of hopelessness, the light of hope was being sucked away. It's the feeling the Aura Pokemon received when sensing around New Pork City. He shuddered at the thought of entering the dimension. He didn't want to go into a place like that. Lucario would rather become a trophy than entering the dimension.

"Zelda's trophy is close to being released again. She didn't take much damage, unlike Link. Poor guy. He fought against that Aaron guy head-on and left the guy limping home!" Ness declared, sounding proud.

"That's basically all we can do. Sure, Mario and the others handled the rest of the Horde Commandos, but that was with our power-ups. What if we didn't have them at the time? We would have been in serious trouble." Lucas told them.

"Power-ups give us the strength to take on any threat that stands in our way. Now, if it were a Brawl field, we could take them on any time. We've faced something like this before, remember?" Peach asked the boys.

"Yeah, but Tabuu was among our level. This is something beyond our normal limits. We need Mikee and Dawn's experience, and I'm hoping that the others discover something in the Guardian's chamber. I just pray that they recover in time." Lucario spoke, looking at Mikee, who was still not responding to Ness's Mind Reading.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Shadow Dimension, Aaron warped in; injured from the battle he barely escaped from. He was focused on something as he stumbled around, as if he was searching for something. Suddenly, next to Aaron, an explosion rumbled the area.

"What's going on?" Aaron yelled as he hurried to see the Light Guardian dash along the side of giant hands. The hands were the creators of the Brawl world. They were Master Hand and Crazy Hand. What were they doing in this dimension? Lyla sped past them, spun around holding an energy ball and hurled it at Master Hand. Crazy Hand floated to block and swatted the sphere as if it was nothing. That was when Lyla dove in with her swords and slashed at the both of them, combatting for a minute until Master Hand slammed Lyla away.

The two hands were about to snap their fingers, but held the momentum. Energy was being focused around the snapping point. "Creation Burst!" Master Hand yelled as both snapped their fingers and the area around Lyla detonated. Both hands returned to neutral position as a whooshing sound was heard. The hands and Aaron looked up to see a huge blade being spun around in the air. Lyla was spinning it around for momentum and dived straight to Master Hand. Both hands were ready to block as she swung, causing a collision of energy between the two. Aaron held his ground, but barely. There was a flash as Lyla slashed through, glowing in the Perfect Mode energy. She quickly changed her giant sword into two swords as she slashed into Master Hand and Crazy Hand at the same time. She was moving at a blur, attacking the two creators with precision and control.

She vanished again and struck several more times before Master Hand slammed her away as both creators clashed their fists together and slammed Lyla in between them. She was barely able to hold them back, but this weakened the remainder of her energy. The two creators were pushed away as Lyla jumped back herself, ready for the next attack.

"If you want to know why we're here, I'll explain everything to you then. It was after the Subspace event that I was healed up and led the Smashers to make the Mansion. We've had peace and the Smashers enjoyed the tournaments I've placed, but after the year passed, I grew dreadfully bored. Seeing the same battles over and over again seemed to bore the audience too. They soon stopped coming, and soon enough, the Mansion would have run out of coins, if it wasn't for the Horde." Master Hand explained, remembering the past.

"What? The Horde was involved?" Lyla asked, still holding her pose, ready to guard against any sneak attack that can come from this distraction.

"I sensed the universe that Mikee came from, and the evil energy it held. I went for myself to discover the Horde in its growing state. When I came across, they attacked me on pure instinct, but I proved to be a friend, not a foe. They revealed to me details on why they were weakened. Apparently, there was a battle between them and Mikee's team. They were on the edge of dying, but I was fascinated by this Mikee hero. They went into great detail about him leading his team and showing hidden powers that shocked the Horde itself. I struck a deal with them. I would help them against their fight, and they would allow full access to Mikee's universe." Master Hand delve into his past once more.

"So, that's how the Horde recovered so quickly from the battle and how they had access to the materials needed to create the robot copies." Lyla stated. Master Hand relaxed himself and so did Crazy Hand.

"Correct. The Meta was created after many failed experimentations. After it was created and a few confrontations later did I discover Mikee's growing rage. I was able to feel it. He was angry at the Meta. It was too powerful for him and his team. They were losing in their fights and they were losing the Power Orbs. It was during the final fight that started it all. Mikee's cry for help was heard by one of my minions, Ganondorf. He reported it to me and I commanded him to possess Mikee and unleash the monster within. It was a truly great power. His battle style and strength really fascinated me. When he used Shadow Warp that time with his Power Orbs, I came into play and teleported him here to Brawl, where everything began." Master Hand explained. Lyla was taking everything in at the moment, which was the perfect timing for them to strike. Crazy Hand dove in and grabbed Lyla in a flash, completely taking the Guardian by surprise. The evil side of Master Hand flew in a loop and dragged her along the dark ground, making her scream. Master Hand floated above the two, his fingers gathering energy to fire.

"Now I get it, you're only using Mikee to increase your tournament's revenue!" Lyla yelled as Crazy Hand held her in Master Hand's direction.

"Yes. Now, Lyla, Guardian of the Light Power Orb, prepare to meet your doom." Master Hand declared as the energy in his fingertips sparked and created powerful energy. Lyla looked at the beam and looked at the Shadow Queen from the distance. Her power was getting stronger. Her rebirth was soon, and she prayed that the Hero of Light was ready to combat against the deity. Her eyes scanned to the other side as her eyes met Aaron's. Suddenly, her fear turned into hope. Aaron stared back at her as Master Hand fired his blast.

All of a sudden, Aaron leapt in front of it with a giant flaming shield and yelled out, blocking Master Hand's attack and protecting Lyla from certain doom.

"What?" Master Hand yelled. The Horde Commando created a sword and hurled it at Crazy Hand, damaging it and releasing Lyla. She landed on her feet, creating her staff once again. This time, blades were added to the design. Aaron was ready too, looking quite furious.

"Hey, you're one of the Horde's Commandos! What are you doing attacking me?" Master Hand demanded.

"You want to know? I've heard everything. I battled one of your Smashers, and I ended up here in order to recover, but then I overheard your conversation. You were the one who really killed my sister! Your Ganondorf was the one who took control and forced him to kill Kari!" Aaron yelled and dashed at Master Hand, enraged and ashamed of his recent actions.

_So, everything that I was told, every single thing about Mikee killing my sister was a complete lie. I should have believed him. After all this time, the Horde was to blame. Kari, I hope you forgive your foolish brother._ Aaron thought as he attacked. Master Hand backed off a bit as Crazy Hand joined up with him. Aaron backed up too, barely hanging on due to the injuries that Link dealt. Lyla joined up with the former Horde Commando.

"Aaron, listen to me. I need you to get out of this void." Lyla told him.

"What? I have to help you. These two are too much of a match!" Aaron reminded.

"I will not survive this fight. The reason is that the Shadow Queen is close to completion. Even if I survive the battle against the creators of Brawl, I won't survive against the Shadow Queen. I need you to warn Mikee of these two and their intentions. I'll hold them off as long as I can." She told him. Aaron looked back at her eyes. She was determined to fight, and go down fighting. A smirk came across Aaron's face. They were dedicated to making sure Mikee won this battle, even if she was the last Guardian.

"Fine, I'll go. Just make these two pay for everything they've done." Aaron told her and used Shadow Warp to leave.

"With pleasure." Lyla answered and spun her staff. Her body glowed in a light as she ascended to her Perfect Mode. She continued to glow as her staff became longer and sharper. Finally, Lyla displayed her Shining Mode energy.

* * *

**Well, sorry to cut this off at a good part, but now is the moment I've been waiting for since I started tis fic! The fight sequences! **

**Finally, the Shadow Queen is close to revival, a fight with Master Hand has begun, Aaron knows the truth now, and Mikee remembers the Hakura special ability that helped him in his battle against Ganondorf. Can everyone pull through?**

**Yeah, huge Author's Note now. **

**First off, the main delay was college. It's been hammering me with so many essays to write, and it's Creative Writing and English 50 to blame. It explains the huge delay with all my fics. **

**Next, I've been getting more and more into recording Let's Plays, so I'm much more active in that department. I've been doing great if I say so myself. I'm already into Pokemon Gale of Darkness and I just started Metroid Other M, a perfect game for Halloween. **

**Finally, I've been writing the series where Mikee and Dawn came from, where it all began. I've been working with character flaws and plotlines like mad, so my main focus was that, and once I have several chapters done, I'll publish on FictionPress and provide the link to you guys via Private Message. **

**Also, this chapter is the last chapter of my terrible writing. With the Creative Writing class, I'm writing better this time around. Expect improved chapters and clashes between forces during the next few chapters!**

**As always, read, review, and comment!**

**~PerfectPhoenix and PerfectPhoenixLPs. **


	21. Reasons

**Hey guys, PerfectPhoenix here!**

**..Oh god, how long was I away? **

**Anyway, I have to explain my long, long absence. First off, college. As I stated in the last chapter of Rise of the Horde, I was busy with Creative Writing classes and English classes, and it was pure homework. I had to write different stories for both. Once I was finally done with one, three more popped up, and don't get me started on the Religion and Society classes with their never-ending essays. **

**Needless to say, college was really tough, and the bad news is that my grades reflected on the work I did, and when my guardians find out in a few days, I have a feeling I won't be writing at all for a very long time. That means don't expect a chapter for the next few months, IF I'm lucky.**

**Even when I tried to write, I couldn't even make a paragraph. I was so sick of seeing words that I had to stop. I've barely made any progress on the latest Rise of the Horde chapter and Unova Journeys, haven't even touched Johto Journeys, and Power Academy, with the people's constant applications and not even reading the story, I might have to re-do the story again due to people who don't fill out the application fully and want their character in. My main concern in writing is Rise of the Horde since it's a few chapters from being completed, and I can finally focus on my Pokemon stories for once.**

**Besides that, I don't know if you guys follow me on my Youtube account, just add an LPs after my username and you'll find me, I do Let's Plays to pass the time and they're mainly Nintendo. If you don't find me here, you'll most likely find me on Youtube, or writing these chapters or editing videos. **

**So, I wonder if you guys still are following me, and if you are, you have my deepest thanks, and it makes me so happy that you like this stuff I try to post. Trust me, even if I can't type, I'm hand-writing the next segments of the chapters. Rise of the Horde will come to a great ending, with the whole thing finally coming to a close so I can work on the remake. Nah, I'm just kidding.**

**But what I can post is what I had so far on the latest chapter of ROTH. Now, before I do, lemme list my stories so far and my own notes to them.**

**Rise of the Horde: MUST FINISH THIs FIRST!**

**Unova Journeys: Finally worked out the plot, and need to work on this.**

**Johto Journeys: Fans are liking this one, so I'm working on it.**

**Guardian of Dawn: I have finished this chapter so many times, but the computer crashes and I lose all auto-save data, so I'm going to try again and get this going again.**

**Dark Cult Chronicles: I'm going to try and continue this one, despite the fanbase it doesn't have.**

**Power Academy: Really thinking of scrapping this, restarting it without the application and grab the people that actually filled it out, waited patiently, and haven't asked anything from me, and that their characters are well-thought out.**

**Now that's done, lemme get what I had for the latest chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The Shadow King Strikes!**

Lyla landed on the ground after taking a couple of hits from the two Hands. She was breathing pretty hard, but her energy was still glowing, and her signature bladed staff in her left hand. The two hands floated back down. Their fists were clenched, raring to go another round. The Light Guardian's teeth gritted because nothing seemed to have an effect on them. She couldn't give up no matter what. The Hero of Light would save them all, as all Guardians believed.

_It doesn't matter if I go down right now, but as long as the message is passed to the Hero, then my work is done._ She thought, spinning her staff around once more. Lyla wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"The Hakura ability is better known as the Energy Merge. Only those with the purest of hearts can accomplish. It is when one person merges his or her life force into another, like a fusion between the two. When this is finished, the two become one being, and the energy is unmatched in the universe. There are several backlashes to this power. First off, this Energy Merge is only used as a true last resort mainly because of the strain it puts the host. Holding two energies within one is a dangerous maneuver and not many can take it, but I believe Mikee is able to. The next is the uncontrollable power. There is a small chance you might lose control of it because your emotions control this power. The host might lose it due to all the energy, but the merger will have to keep the host intact. That's where you come in Dawn. When you've merged, you'll have to control Mikee's emotions. If they lose control, you'll be wide open for a direct attack." Kari explained.

"It sounds really dangerous though. The risks, should we have to rely on the Energy Merge?" Dawn asked, looking concerned for Mikee's sake.

"If it comes down to it, then you will have to rely on its power. The Shadow Queen and King are almost at full power now, and we don't know if our current level is high enough to take them head-on. That's why we must depend on the Energy Merge." Mikee responded with one of his confident smiles.

"Even so, what if we fail at executing the Energy Merge or if something goes wrong, then what?" Dawn asked him, almost to tears. She feared for his safety. Kari seemed to notice this and admired her feelings towards Mikee.

"Dawn, look, there's only one way I see this whole situation. We will not lose. I lost our world before to the Horde against the Meta, and there's no way I'm losing this world to the Horde. It was because of me that our world went to the Horde. It was my fault that our world cannot be saved now from the Black Energy that has engulfed all life. That's why I cannot lose against the Shadow King and Queen." Mikee told them, almost in a dark tone of voice.

"Either way, trouble is brewing outside. Listen, the both of you will know when and how to Energy Merge when the time comes." Kari told them as a light appeared behind Mikee and Dawn.

"Mikee, Dawn, never lose hope! You both have the power to settle this once and for all!" Kari told her last words as the light glared in their eyes.

As for the Smashers, they've arrived at the Guardian Sanctum, which wasn't hard to find. Gritzy Desert wasn't blowing its usual breezes. The sky was beginning to darken, and the air was starting to become colder by the minute. Something was ruining the atmosphere as huge black clouds were coming towards them from the horizon, but it was very slow. Some of the Smashers were already entering the Guardian Sanctum while the other group watched out from the outside.

The group that went inward was made of Mario, Fox, Samus, Pikachu, and Kirby. The heroes all nodded and simutaniously leaped in, hoping to discover their answers. Pikachu led the way along with Samus's Charge Beam, lighting the way around solid stone passageways. There were torches lighting the way, but the flames were very dim and seemed to lose its flame somehow. Samus seemed to lead the way, using her helmet's tracking and scanning systems.

They soon came onto a room with wide walls and certain etchings on the walls. Luckily, the etchings were easily translated with Samus's scanning equipment. The only noticeable thing in the room was the pillars that were hiding a glowing light.

"There's a ton of information they put on their own walls. I'm translated it as I go along. Give me a moment." Samus told the team. They waited as Samus finished up the scanning.

"The things inscribed on these walls have remained for centuries, as if they brought their own home to Brawl. Anyway, it reads about how the Guardians were created, and how they relate to the Horde." Samus told them, interested in this knowledge presented to her. As she scanned, data collected went to her ship for further investigation. The bounty hunter began to read the information straight out.

"We Guardians are the protectors of the Power Orbs, bestowed upon us by the original eight Guardians. Under the way of our Creator, Eon, we protect and serve our universe until the Horde was created. The Horde consists of the energy created by the darkness of people's soul. As long as there remains darkness in people's hearts, the Horde will never vanish. For years, the Horde and Eon waged war across the universe, causing planets to be created by Eon's Earth attacks. Stars were given birth from their energy clashes. Both fought until Eon was weakened considerably, and in a last resort attack, split the Horde's being into three. The main parts floated off in space, never to be seen again. As for the remaining part, it tried to fight back, but we Guardians sealed away the remaining Horde with the first Power Orbs, putting them in an alternate dimension in a weakened state."

"Eon was dying, but it predicted that a Hero of Light would be born in the Aeros Clan, and Eon vanished with the stars, not to come back again. We Guardians spread the word of Eon to the distant corners of our universe. We spread through the universe with warning of the Horde and its recovering strength. Some did not believe us, while some took in what we said and trained to confront the weakened Horde."

"The Horde itself now was nothing more than parasites. Without an adequate body to host in, they're nothing but lost energy, but even destroying the host body would not stop the Horde. The 'Shadow King' and 'Shadow Queen', even though they've developed personas and an evil destructive soul, were pure energy. The one true way to get rid of the Horde once and for all is to become pure energy yourself and deal the finishing blow." Samus almost finished, but she wondered about the last statement.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys had a great Christmas, a fantastic New Year, and I hope I can publish chapters more often this new year in 2012!**

**~PerfectPhoenix & PerfectPhoenixLPs**


	22. The Shadow King Strikes!

**All right, here it is! Some of the best fighting **scenes** I've written in a long time! Here it is!**

**Chapter 19**

**The Shadow King Strikes!**

* * *

Lyla landed on the ground after taking a couple of hits from the two Hands. She was breathing pretty hard, but her energy was still glowing, and her signature bladed staff in her left hand. The two hands floated back down. Their fists were clenched, raring to go another round. The Light Guardian's teeth gritted because nothing seemed to have an effect on them. She couldn't give up no matter what. The Hero of Light would save them all, as all Guardians believed.

_It doesn't matter if I go down right now, but as long as the message is passed to the Hero, then my work is done._ She thought, spinning her staff around once more. Lyla wasn't about to go down without a fight.

* * *

"The Hakura ability is better known as the Energy Merge. Only those with the purest of hearts can accomplish. It is when one person merges his or her life force into another, like a fusion between the two. When this is finished, the two become one being, and the energy is unmatched in the universe. There are several backlashes to this power. First off, this Energy Merge is only used as a true last resort mainly because of the strain it puts the host. Holding two energies within one is a dangerous maneuver and not many can take it, but I believe Mikee is able to. The next is the uncontrollable power. There is a small chance you might lose control of it because your emotions control this power. The host might lose it due to all the energy, but the merger will have to keep the host intact. That's where you come in Dawn. When you've merged, you'll have to control Mikee's emotions. If they lose control, you'll be wide open for a direct attack." Kari explained.

"It sounds really dangerous though. The risks, should we have to rely on the Energy Merge?" Dawn asked, looking concerned for Mikee's sake.

"If it comes down to it, then you will have to rely on its power. The Shadow Queen and King are almost at full power now, and we don't know if our current level is high enough to take them head-on. That's why we must depend on the Energy Merge." Mikee responded with one of his confident smiles.

"Even so, what if we fail at executing the Energy Merge or if something goes wrong, then what?" Dawn asked him, almost to tears. She feared for his safety. Kari seemed to notice this and admired her feelings towards Mikee.

"Dawn, look, there's only one way I see this whole situation. We will not lose. I lost our world before to the Horde against the Meta, and there's no way I'm losing this world to the Horde. It was because of me that our world went to the Horde. It was my fault that our world cannot be saved now from the Black Energy that has engulfed all life. That's why I cannot lose against the Shadow King and Queen." Mikee told them, almost in a dark tone of voice.

"Either way, trouble is brewing outside. Listen, the both of you will know when and how to Energy Merge when the time comes." Kari told them as a light appeared behind Mikee and Dawn.

"Mikee, Dawn, never lose hope! You both have the power to settle this once and for all!" Kari told her last words as the light glared in their eyes.

* * *

As for the Smashers, they've arrived at the Guardian Sanctum, which wasn't hard to find. Gritzy Desert wasn't blowing its usual breezes. The sky was beginning to darken, and the air was starting to become colder by the minute. Something was ruining the atmosphere as huge black clouds were coming towards them from the horizon, but it was very slow. Some of the Smashers were already entering the Guardian Sanctum while the other group watched out from the outside.

The group that went inward was made of Mario, Fox, Samus, Pikachu, and Kirby. The heroes all nodded and simultaneously leaped in, hoping to discover their answers. Pikachu led the way along with Samus's Charge Beam, lighting the way around solid stone passageways. There were torches lighting the way, but the flames were very dim and seemed to lose its flame somehow. Samus seemed to lead the way, using her helmet's tracking and scanning systems.

They soon came onto a room with wide walls and certain etchings on the walls. Luckily, the etchings were easily translated with Samus's scanning equipment. The only noticeable thing in the room was the pillars that were hiding a glowing light.

"There's a ton of information they put on their own walls. I'm translated it as I go along. Give me a moment." Samus told the team. They waited as Samus finished up the scanning.

"The things inscribed on these walls have remained for centuries, as if they brought their own home to Brawl. Anyway, it reads about how the Guardians were created, and how they relate to the Horde." Samus told them, interested in this knowledge presented to her. As she scanned, data collected went to her ship for further investigation. The bounty hunter began to read the information straight out.

"We Guardians are the protectors of the Power Orbs, bestowed upon us by the original eight Guardians. Under the way of our Creator, Eon, we protect and serve our universe until the Horde was created. The Horde consists of the energy created by the darkness of people's soul. As long as there remains darkness in people's hearts, the Horde will never vanish. For years, the Horde and Eon waged war across the universe, causing planets to be created by Eon's Earth attacks. Stars were given birth from their energy clashes. Both fought until Eon was weakened considerably, and in a last resort attack, split the Horde's being into three. The main parts floated off in space, never to be seen again. As for the remaining part, it tried to fight back, but we Guardians sealed away the remaining Horde with the first Power Orbs, putting them in an alternate dimension in a weakened state."

"Eon was dying, but it predicted that a Hero of Light would be born in the Aeros Clan, and Eon vanished with the stars, not to come back again. We Guardians spread the word of Eon to the distant corners of our universe. We spread through the universe with warning of the Horde and its recovering strength. Some did not believe us, while some took in what we said and trained to confront the weakened Horde."

"The Horde itself now was nothing more than parasites. Without an adequate body to host in, they're nothing but lost energy, but even destroying the host body would not stop the Horde. The 'Shadow King' and 'Shadow Queen', even though they've developed personas and an evil destructive soul, were pure energy. The one true way to get rid of the Horde once and for all is to become pure energy yourself and deal the finishing blow." Samus almost finished, but she wondered about the last statement.

"To become pure energy itself, how can you do that exactly?" Mario asked Samus, even though it was rhetorical. Samus looked on the inscriptions until Pikachu exclaimed at something, making all the Smashers run to the Pokemon. It pointed at a large pedestal that rose near the ceiling. On the structure was a large rainbow orb, glowing brightly and flashing in eight different colors, similar to the Power Orbs in glass-like appearance, but this orb was about ten times bigger. The Smashers took a closer inspection at the orb itself.

"What is this thing? It looks like one of Mikee's Power Orbs." Mario asked. Samus scanned it, but nothing appeared in her scanner. This object they were all staring at was not able to be scanned.

"This is the Eon Orb, a powerful Power Orb which not only contains one element, but contains all eight." A voice told them. The five Smashers all turned around to see a dark humanoid figure stare back at them. This figure had blood red eyes, dark purple-like skin, and a feeling of fear all around him. Its energy was creeping along the ground like snakes, and spread to the ceiling too. They could only guess who this being was.

"By your expressions, I'm guessing you know who I am." It asked.

"The Shadow King, I presume?" Fox asked, getting ready for anything. It grinned slightly, acknowledging them.

"You're correct." It answered back, clenching its fists.

"What are you doing here?" Samus asked.

"I'm here to verify if the Eon Orb Guardians had was utterly useless. It's a surprise to see you Smashers here. The Guardians were a pathetic bunch, unable to stand up for themselves in the end. Each Guardian after the next was chosen by Destiny, the leader since Eon formed the little group. That Eon Orb was the source of their deity's strength, but with it gone, the Eon Orb is nothing more than a glass decoration." It explained and held up its hands to its sides. "As for us, we've grown to a much more powerful extent. Our darkness reaches the far ends of this universe, but this world is one thorn on our side. With all the heroes in one place, however, we'll remove the only blockade in universal domination." The Shadow King told them.

"We won't let that happen! If Mikee can't defeat you, we will!" Mario yelled and dashed against the Shadow King, unaware of the danger he was putting himself into.

The battle began with Mario jumping up and swinging his fist at the monster, but it vanished and faded away into a glittery dark fog. It materialized back into the Shadow King and slashed against Mario, the plumber rammed against the wall.

"Mario, no!" Fox yelled as he and Kirby dashed in at the Shadow King. The lupine pulled out his blaster and fired his shots, which went right through the monster. Kirby leaped up and tried to pull off a swallow, but nothing went in The Shadow King stood there, unaffected by Kirby's vacuum. The Star Warrior stopped his attack and charged in only to be knocked away by the energy Shadow King unleashed. Fox went in for a kick, but it swung at nothing. This Shadow King was intangible to attack.

"I have no intention of fighting you. My only goal is to destroy the Hero of Light and his partner. I do not wish to harm you or this planet. At least, not until the entire world is covered in our energy. When that is finished, all life on this planet will die anyway. There will be no air, no light ever again. Only my creatures will reign the planet, and we will conquer each and every universe." The Shadow King declared to them.

"I won't let you!" Mario yelled and aimed his palms to fire his fireballs, which did hit the energy being, but didn't seem to do anything. Samus now began to understand why physical attacks didn't do anything. The Horde were only weak to elemental energy, which meant she'd be a decent fighter against it. Samus charged her Arm Cannon with the Light Beam. The Shadow King turned to see as Pikachu charged right in with Volt Tackle, making contact against the being's stomach and driving it into the wall. After Pikachu jumped back, the Electric Mouse glowed into its Volt Pikachu form and shocked the Shadow King with a shiny Thunderbolt attack. The Shadow King grunted as its body was crackling with the static from the shock.

"Kirby, I need you to eat one of Mario's Fireballs. You need to become Fire Kirby if you want to start fighting the Shadow King. He can only be affected by elemental attacks!" Samus told the Star Warrior and Mario. Both nodded as she began firing at the Shadow King, who blocked her incoming shots and grunted as it fired up the room with smoke and dust. Mario took out two Fire Flowers and threw one to Kirby, who wore a fiery crown and became Fire Kirby. The other Flower was for him to become Fire Mario. Both of them joined Samus and began to engulf the Shadow King in red flame and black smoke. The Smashers all jumped out of the sanctum as the place and area began to shake violently. A huge vortex of black energy burst out of the ground. The Shadow King rose up with glaring red eyes.

"If you wish to throw away your pathetic lives, then so be it! I'll end you all here and now!" The Shadow King roared, a huge shockwave pushing them all back and clearing the sand around them close to the horizon.

It started with the Shadow King vanishing and punching into the ground. This sent out a dark shockwave, sending everyone back flying. Volt Pikachu recovered quickly and zipped around like lightning. Samus unloaded on the Shadow King with missiles, causing a smokescreen. The Shadow King heard Pikachu zipping around as the Electric Mouse used Skull Bash and hit directly on the Shadow King's back. The Shadow King stumbled forward, but not without slamming Pikachu away. Samus jumped in Pikachu's cover and fired out a charged Light Beam shot, which fired out five shining spheres of light, tearing through the being and causing damage. She continued to fire as Volt Pikachu started to add electricity to the mix. Kirby and Mario jumped behind the Shadow King and unleashed a powerful stream of fire, knocking the Shadow King back a bit, skidding along the ground. Mario dashed in and slammed the King's head down. Kirby slammed into the energy being with his Burning Charge attack, dragging the King along the ground. A huge black explosion stopped the attack and it followed up with a dark energy sphere. Kirby was sent flying, but not before Mario dashed in to follow up Kirby's attack. The plumber leaped up and drill kicked down, but the Shadow King dodged in time and tried to hit Mario, but he turned right behind it and smashed it away with quick punches.

_Damn, this is getting out of hand. I never expected these Smashers to actually put up a fight. I can still feel the Shadow Queen's power rising. Just a bit more, and this world is done. _The Shadow King thought and crossed his arms as Fox came down with the Landmaster, blasting the King with the pure energy blasts. The tank rushed at the Shadow King, but he vanished in time and reappeared behind the tank, hitting it with several blasts. The attacks dented the tank as Fox spun it around and fired at him as Samus jumped on and joined the fight by shooting her light beams as well. The Shadow King was taking all the damage as a smokescreen covered up his entire body. Mario and Kirby joined behind their enemy and threw fireballs, making the smokescreen bigger and wider. It suddenly cleared with a huge shockwave. The Shadow King's energy burned darkly in front of their eyes. He aimed his palm at Samus and Volt Pikachu. Both of them leaped out of the way, but they were both smashed down simutaniously by the King. As it landed, Mario unleashed his Mario Finale, but all of it became smoke before it could even touch the Shadow King. It vanished again and grabbed Mario's face to slam the plumber's body into the ground and repeatedly blast him, driving the plumber into the ground and below the Sanctum. The plumber tumbled down until he landed on a ledge, which was the only thing saving him from a huge pool of lava. He looked back up to see the Shadow King fly back up and easily fight off Kirby, knocking the Star Warrior away.

"You Smashers are not bad at all. I have to admit, I'm impressed. To meet such powerful foes in this world, but all of it no longer matters. Your resistance was all in vain, and the Shadow Queen is closer to full power. Do you feel it?" The Shadow King asked and pointed to the sky full of black clouds. All of them were cracking with purple lightning, and with fierce intensity. The Smashers looked up with shock. Things weren't looking too good. The Shadow King looked at them again and gave a slight bow. Some of the electricity shot down to him and restored the power he lost, making his body much stronger than originally before. His red eyes glared again, making the Smashers back up slightly. "Truly, if you wish to remain as long as you wish, then stay out of our path and await your doom." The Shadow King warned and vanished instantly in one of its Shadow Warps.

* * *

The Shadow King warped into the Shadow Dimension, right next to the Shadow Queen, who was close to full power. Destiny's body in the dark energy was changing darkly with black cracks all over her body and the dark eyes. The energy was intense, but the Shadow King stood there as if nothing was pushing him back. In the distance, it saw the battle of Brawl's Creators against Lyla, the remaining Guardian. Things were going as planned.

* * *

**Wow, this took longer than expected! I'm glad to finally finish this **** chapter! Now we're getting closer to the final battles and the true final battle of this series! Next chapter, the fights will begin!**

**Sorry this took forever for so long. Right after that last post, I WAS grounded, but that's not the worst part. My computer had to get wiped due to failing hard drive, and then it had to be fixed for failed backlight. Not to mention the CONSTANT family troubles. I'm not sure if you still follow me on this, or if people still read Fan-Fiction anymore, but if I still do have followers, then I'm sure as heck glad you guys are still faithful readers. **

**~PerfectPhoenix and PerfectPhoenixLPs**


End file.
